


27

by HolographicBunny



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicBunny/pseuds/HolographicBunny
Summary: What would happen if the Losers had defeated IT on the first try? Meeting each other 27 years later without the pressure of having to kill the clown again could lead to quite a different outcome this time.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 36
Kudos: 24





	1. Blood and vodka

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head forever, so I might get it out as well and share my brain-farts.  
> English is not my first language, so please be kind.

The alcohol was working. That was the best that Richie could ask for at the moment. The slight burning sensation in his mouth and stomach and the familiar heat in his head, at least to some extent, distracted him from staring at the childhood friend on his left for too long. It was nice and scary at the same time to have all the friends from the past gathered here. Maybe there was one or the other stab in the ego, since everyone had held up really well and Richie did not pretend that he was the optical high-flyer. Too many nights of drinking, too many microwave dishes. Ben, however, looked like a wet dream come true.

He took another sip of vodka and eyed the former chubby kid with fascination. Amazing what willpower could do. For himself, it was usually enough to torture himself out of bed in the morning. Sometimes not until noon.

Eddie at his side laughed about something and Richie turned his attention back to the cause of his excitement. Eddie spaghetti. Hypochondriac. Best friend you could imagine, even if they hadn't seen each other in twenty-seven years. In the last two hours alone, the comedian had realized how painfully he had missed the short boy. The memory of all those nights of weeping had rushed into him with the force of a wrecking ball. Eddie had been a missing part of his life for a long time, a missing organ that had caused his entire organism to stutter. And now this boy, no, the man had suddenly reappeared and was telling about his difficult divorce at the moment.

Richie listened carefully. He wanted to know what was going on in Eddie's life.  
"So you are back on the open market?", he heard himself ask unexpectedly. What a stupid phrase, Tozier. Beep, beep.  
Eddie frowned.  
"I'm single again, yes," he replied.

Richie acted indifferently and downed another vodka shot.  
"I think that's great. It takes a lot to change your life," Beverly said, smiling warmly at Eddie. She still looked beautiful, like before, Richie noted in silent admiration.

"At some point you have to start with it," Eddie replied modestly, but you could clearly see that he was pleased with her words.

Absolutely, Richie agreed mentally.

"To the fact that you finally got your ass up.", he said solemnly and toasted Eddie, who was rolling his eyes but clinking their cups.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Richie was curious now.  
Eddie made a grimace and hesitantly took out his cell phone, typed around a moment later, and then showed it to him.

"Oh holy shit." Richie tore the cell phone from his hand to examine the displayed photo. Eddie's ex-wife was a whale. Her figure, wrapped in lavender, filled almost the whole picture and Richie immediately thought of Sonia Kaspbrak.

"Eds, you married your damn mother," he said, stunned.

Eddie snorted in embarrassment and plucked the cell phone from the hand of the taller man.  
"Ex-wife, asshole," he snapped, emphasizing the first syllable.

Richie took him urgently by the shoulders.  
"Eddie, my boy, where is your pride? You can have completely different women!", he implored him.

Eddie opened his mouth to shoot back an insult, but then realized that it wasn't a stupid joke at his expense and closed it again.

"Seriously, spaghetti. Look at yourself, you deserve someone in your league.", Richie added and patted Eddie on the cheek a little too hard.

Beverly and Stanley exchanged conspiratorial looks. Richie was too busy stealing one of Ben's spring rolls and stuffing it in his mouth in one piece to notice. Eddie was still staring at him as if he was trying to find out whether he had offended him after all.

"Richie, that was really nice of you.", Beverly praised and Eddie seemed to agree. Unlike her, however, he found it frightening.

"Are you sick, Tozier?", he asked worried and clapped a hand on Richie's forehead.  
Richie shook it off and tried to protest through his full mouth, spraying bits over his plate.

"Nonsense. It's just the truth. Have you seen the chunk? Shit, sex turns into suicide!"  
Everyone groaned and Eddie hit him on the back of the head with the palm of his hand, whereupon Richie promptly choked.

They didn't run out of things to talk about, even though the plates and glasses had long been empty. Richie played with his chopsticks, laughing out loud at a childhood memory Bill shared.   
Richie found that he liked this more than anything. This, his stupid friends he'd lost sight of for nearly three decades, second class Chinese food and cheap vodka. Eddie's hectic voice to his left, opposite Beverly's bell-like laugh. Stanley's sarcasm. Bill's attempt to keep them all under control, Mike's amused expression. The way Ben eyed Beverly ... oh shit.  
Now Richie realized that Ben's puppy dog love had apparently never stopped. He still adored the pretty redhead across the ruined table, just as he used to.

Richie grinned. Maybe they could use their meeting to play armor. His fingers itched to help them both on their way. For Christ's sake it was so obvious the two were made for each other!  
He winced when something touched his arm.

"... you like it?" Eddie eyed him, his hand on Richie's forearm.  
"Huh?", the comedian said eloquently.  
"If you want to order anything else," Eddie repeated. "Jesus, how much did you drink?"  
"Not enough to forget your mother.", Richie replied like a shot from the pistol, much to Eddie's chagrin.  
"God damn...",he said indignantly.  
Richie enjoyed how the other's voice rose by two octaves.  
"Beep, beep, Richie.",the others laughed and Bill took his vodka glass from his hand.  
"That's enough for today, my friend," he said gently.

Richie protested only half-heartedly. It was true, he'd had enough, but he liked the fact that his friends cared for him like that. Otherwise no one cared whether he could still walk or not.  
He wrestled briefly with Bill for the glass and then left it to him, put an arm around his friend's shoulders and gave him a tight hug.  
"Bill always takes care of us," he said.  
Bill laughed and let the admittedly wet kiss Richie pressed on his cheek happen.

"I would have taken the glass away from you too ...", Eddie protested at his side, "... if you didn't have the longer arms."  
"Aww, Eddie! You care about me!", Richie said and almost pulled Eddie off the chair while trying to hug him.  
The smaller man hissed and fought like a cat, but the more he stumbled, the harder Richie hugged him. When he started to kiss the other on the cheek as well, something clicked inside Eddie and he hit him. Not in a friendly manner, but with a clenched fist.

The conversations died away immediately and everyone stared at the two in shock, Richie, who had dripping blood from his nose, and Eddie, who was breathing heavily and rigid with a raised fist.  
Richie licked his upper lip and tasted blood.  
"Huh.", he made calmly. He placed a kiss in Eddie's hair and let go of him, getting up from the table unceremoniously.  
"I'll lie down then.", he explained quietly and went whistling out of the restaurant.

The silence continued. Eddie stared after him in horror, unable to stop him.  
"What the hell, Eddie! That was unnecessary!", Mike then spoke up. Stanley nudged Eddie roughly.  
The short man searched for words and looked like a fish out of water. Why did he react that way? Richie had always annoyed him, constantly, and he had never hit him, not like that. What had come over him? His voice cracked as he tried to explain himself.  
"I ... I was suddenly so angry ... I didn't want to ...", he stammered and out of nowhere there was suddenly Beverly, who had gotten up and walked around the table, sensitive as always. She hugged him gently.  
"It's okay, Eddie. It happens.", she spoke to him softly.

"I didn't mean to, really, I ...", Eddie babbled on, looking up at Beverly for help.  
Stanley groaned.  
"Eddie, call the elephant by name," he said sternly.  
"Elephant?", Eddie chirped, overwhelmed.  
Stanley looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Come on, Eddie ... neither of us is stupid. We all know how you cared for each other since you were kids," he said.  
"So what?", Eddie uttered blankly.  
Stanley leaned across the table to bark:  
"Finally fucking talk about how you feel!"  
There was a murmur of approval.  
"Eddie, you really should talk. Stanley is right." Bill nodded.  
"Look, everything stays the same," said Ben.

Eddie shook his head in confusion.  
"What the hell ... what are you talking about?", he demanded.  
The others exchanged meaningful looks.  
"Richie has had a crush on you since we were kids," Stanley said.  
A series of emotions crossed Eddie's face.  
"What ...? Did he ... say that ...?" Eddie no longer understood the world.  
Mike groaned.  
"Eddie ... we all knew that. Nobody had to talk about that."  
Eddie reached into the air as if trying to grasp what he couldn't.  
Beverly rubbed his back.  
"It's okay. That doesn't change anything," she said gently.  
A freight train was chasing thoughts through Eddie's head.  
"But ... he never said anything, I thought ..." He looked into the faces of his friends. "I swear to god if you're kidding me ...", he began, unable to believe what was being said.  
"Just talk to him," Beverly advised before the others could break out in protest. "Go to him."

"He's hardly going to let me in after I hit his nose bloody," Eddie replied in mild indignation.  
"He didn't look angry. Jesus Christ, Eddie, he even kissed your hair.", Stanley interjected, exasperated by so much stubbornness.  
That was true. Eddie grabbed his hair, completely forgetting that there might still be some of Richie's blood stuck there.  
"...Why...?"  
His question stuck in the room. Beverly gave him a careful nudge.  
"Go on.", she asked him.  
Eddie's knees felt soft and yielding when he finally got up. He collected himself for a moment before slowly leaving the group.

Richie had tried his best to stay calm, not to make a scene. He had made it to his room. He even had been able to close the door. Then he'd given the wall next to the doorframe a couple of hard punches, cracking knuckles or not.  
That helped. He adjusted his glasses, panting, and let himself fall on the bed, rubbing his bloody knuckles and feeling sorry for himself. What did he expect? Of course Eddie didn't want to get too close to him.

He got up and scanned the minibar, opting for more vodka and peanuts. He threw himself on the bed with both of them, shoes and everything, and tore open the little plastic bag.

Eddie hesitantly went up the stairs. He hadn't felt this bad since his mother caught him with a can of beer at sixteen. He crept down the narrow corridor and then stopped in front of Richie's door at some point, listening for a long moment. There was nothing to be heard. He took a deep breath and raised his hand, knocking gently on the light wood.  
At first nothing happened. Then shuffling steps became loud and suddenly the door opened a little.  
"What?", whispered Richie in a bad mood. Eddie smelled vodka.  
"Uhm ... can I ... can I come in?", he peeped shyly.  
Richie's gaze was illegible when he looked at the other. Then he stepped back from the door and disappeared into the room.

Eddie hesitantly followed him and closed the door behind him. Then he stood a little lost in the room. His friend looked dismissive.  
"Richie ... whatever came over me, I'm terribly sorry.", he began.  
Richie took a sip from a liquor bottle. Eddie noticed the bloody knuckles.  
"Rich, what ..." He took two steps and took the injured hand in his.  
"What did you do there?", he chided.  
Richie pointed with his free hand at the telltale stains next to the door frame.  
"Rich ..." Eddie made a guilty grimace. "Come on, don't just do this because I was an asshole ...", he pleaded.

Richie looked at him indifferently, but didn't pull his hand away.  
Eddie considered it a success.  
"Did you clean that up?", he wanted to know. When his friend shook his head sullenly, Eddie pulled him into the tiny bathroom, turned on the light and turned on the faucet, holding Richie's injured hand under it.  
"Ouch!", he scolded.  
"Don't be such a baby!", Eddie snapped back.  
"You´re the baby! Who wouldn't want to be hugged?", Richie spat angrily.  
Eddie fell silent. He stared at the other, the cogs chattering in his head.  
"Was that why you were so upset? Richie, I didn't mean to hurt you, I overreacted ..."  
Richie waved it off. He turned off the tap and dried his hand. Eliminated again.  
Eddie quickly blocked his way.

"Talk to me. I want to understand what's going on," he demanded.  
Richie raised his eyebrows.  
"What's going on? YOU hit me in the face."  
Eddie made a strange contrite noise.  
"I know and I'm fucking sorry." He pulled Richie down a little by the shirt collar. "It´s not broken, is it?"  
Richie rolled his eyes.  
"You're not that strong after all, spaghetti."  
The return of the nickname eased the tightness in Eddie's chest. He grinned tentatively.  
"Don't challenge it." After he was satisfied with the assessment of Richie's olfactory organ, he let go of his shirt. "May I keep you company?", he asked.  
To his relief Richie indicated with a nod to follow him.


	2. Talks

The comedian slipped off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"I'm ready to share the peanuts. Unless you're allergic to them. In that case, keep your hands off them," he said solemnly.  
Eddie did the same and shook his head.  
"Peanuts are good. Cashews are problematic." Although he was full, he saw the nuts as an offer of peace and took a few.  
"Are the others okay?", Richie asked.  
Eddie chewed to think about it.  
"Yeah. They were just mad at me." How was he supposed to approach Richie about his alleged infatuation without it ending in a catastrophe?  
To buy some time he ate a few more nuts. Then he had an idea.

"Richie, how are you doing? After I talked about my miserable divorce, tell me who is in your life."  
Richie gave a noncommittal shrug.  
"There's no one there. At least no one permanent," he said casually, not looking at Eddie.  
"Not in the mood for something solid?", his friend asked.  
"I am. It just never worked. After Jessica came David and then Mandy and then Joseph. I thought it could turn into something, but no.", the taller man muttered.  
Eddie processed the information. Women and men. Oh. OH.  
"I'm sorry, Rich. So ... that it didn't work out, not that ..." He broke off. "Are you bisexual?", he asked bluntly.  
Richie met his gaze.  
"Yeah. Or let's put it that way ... I don't judge people by what they have between their legs."

A big smile appeared on Eddie's face, much to Richie's surprise.  
"Rich, this is wonderful! I wish more people had that attitude. How did you notice?"  
That was the point. The very sore point. Richie pushed up his glasses, a nervous tic he never got rid of. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? That he had loved Eddie since when he was fourteen?  
"At some point I just knew," he replied.  
Eddie didn't like the way the other man looked away. He felt he had to explain himself.  
"Rich ...?" He put a hand on Richie's arm. "It's fine. That doesn't change anything at all. You are not uncomfortable, are you?"  
Richie sighed, meeting his gaze evasively. "I don't know," he confessed.

Eddie didn't like the meek tone. That didn't go with Richie's loud mouth.  
"Richie ... it's okay, I promise. You're still the same to me." He laughed. "I would still share the clubhouse hammock with you."  
That let the face of the other man brighten up.  
"Yes ...? The hammock ... man, that thing was way too small back then. I always had your stinky feet in my face.", he remembered.  
Eddie hissed.  
"Your ten minutes were up, you moron."  
Now Richie laughed too.  
"Shit, those were the days ..."  
"Damn ... we were such idiots," Eddie agreed.  
"That was the best time of my life.", Richie stated, as if he wanted to get rid of these words urgently. "I missed you guys so much ... after you left it wasn't the same."

Eddie looked at Richied with a sad expression.  
"Rich ...", he muttered.  
"My mother almost dragged me to the therapist because I was completely screwed for two years ... I don't think I ever cried that much again." Richie felt the heat on his face, but he didn't care at that moment. Now he had already started, so fuck it.  
"Damn it, Rich ... I didn't know that ...", Eddie said regretfully and awkwardly reached for his friend, pulling him into a hug. Richie was warm and solid. It felt safe.

"I wanted to write to you, but my mother intercepted all the letters. I wanted to keep in touch with you, man.", he apologized.  
Richie nodded against his shoulders.  
"It's okay. Not your fault. It was just so fucking hard without you," he muttered.  
Eddie had no idea how bad Richie had been. Now he regretted the blow on the nose even more. He held him a little tighter, a calming hand on on the nape of Richie's neck. The curls that brushed his fingers were soft and he was glad that the boy from back then hadn't changed much. He still looked the same as before, the same thick-framed glasses, the same mischievous glow in his eyes. And he was still taller. Only the broad shoulders were new. And the hands that could cover Eddie´s completely.  
He hardly noticed that he had started to gently caress the curls on Richie's back of his neck.

Richie registered it very well. He had to close his eyes and remind his beating heart to calm down, it felt so damn good.  
Eddie laughed softly into his ear.  
"You're not going to have a heart attack, are you? Man, your heart is pounding like crazy," he said in surprise.  
"Shut up, spaghetti. Give an old man a moment to indulge in his childhood," replied Richie good-naturedly.  
Eddie laughed again and patted him gently on the back.  
"Then indulge," he said magnanimously.  
Richie made a comfortable noise that warmed Eddie's heart. Nothing had changed. Rich was still his weak point.

The comedian was enjoying the situation until he felt he had to interrupt it so as not to make things strange.  
He was about to escape when Eddie asked carefully:  
"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
Richie immediately felt guilty. Don't touch the other boys, Richie.  
"And what should that be?", he heard himself ask, a challenge in his voice.  
But Eddie wouldn't let him get away with it that easily.  
"You tell me." Persevering.  
"If you're trying to hint to that thing with your mom...", Richie began, but was interrupted by a gentle blow on the back of the head.  
"No kidding, Rich," Eddie chided.  
"Now you've hit me again.", Richie complained with a smile.  
"I'm starting to think you're going for it," Eddie replied. "So?"

Both were silent for a moment.  
"The others said something, didn't they?", Richie wanted to know quietly. He felt Eddie nod and groaned in frustration.  
"Goddamn..."  
"It's okay," Eddie hurried to interject. "I just had to hear it from you to make sure. It's okay." He started stroking Richie's back of his neck again.  
"I wanted to take you out to graduation," the comedian whispered. "I wanted to pick you up and bring you back, no matter what the others thought of it. Shit, I would have stolen you from your room if I had to. I wanted ... I wanted you."  
That was by far the most serious conversation he had ever had with his friend and Eddie felt a grateful pang inside.  
"Oh Richie ...", he muttered and gave him a harder squeeze.  
How could he not have noticed?  
"Has that ever changed since then?", he asked gently, although he already knew the answer.  
Richie gently shook his head, obviously too agitated to speak.

"Richie ...", he whispered, touched. "Thanks. It sure wasn't easy for you."  
"It only cost me twenty-seven years,", Richie replied dully.  
Eddie smiled. "That's okay."  
"David had your eyes.", Richie then confessed. "And Joseph your humor. But it was never the same."  
Eddie couldn't remember when someone had ever admitted something so flattering to him.  
"Shit, Rich ... that's really romantic," he said softly.  
Richie laughed, embarrassed.  
"Then you won't kill me?", he suggested hopefully.  
"Of course not. There are worse things than getting a confession of love.",the shorter man said truthfully.  
Richie was amazed how easy it was all of a sudden. All these shitty years and now it didn't seem important.

"Eddie ..." He pulled himself out of the embrace gently and not without regret. "What does it make of us now?", he asked. He had to know that.  
Eddie thought about it, eyes fixed on his hands.  
"I'm just going through a nasty divorce. And Myra was the only person who was ever openly interested in me, so ... I don't have a lot of experience with partners." He flushed a little when he admitted that. "I don't even know if I´m atracted to men. But maybe you can give me some time ...?", he asked, looking up again.  
Richie blinked. "Then ... this isn't that a friendly rebuff?"  
"It's a give-me-some-time-and-we'll-see," Eddie explained.  
The grin that spread on Richie's face was as bright as the sun. It was more than he'd ever hoped for.

Eddie couldn't help but return the grin. He pointed to the person opposite with an outstretched forefinger. "Don't imagine anything", he scolded half-heartedly.  
"I'll do my best to convince you of my qualities.", Richie grinned, whereupon Eddie playfully hit him.  
"That was the third time today, Kaspbrak. Is that your thing?", the comedian teased and the way Eddie turned red gave him goose bumps.  
"Shut up, Tozier," Eddie ordered, embarrassed.  
Richie laughed heartily and reached out to run his hand through his hair.  
"I'll pull myself together, I promise."  
The gesture felt good, intimate. Eddie felt his hot ears, but didn't shake Richie off but just looked at him with big eyes.  
"The same puppy look ...", Richie mumbled tenderly and more to himself and heaven, that shouldn't make Eddie's heartbeat so fast. His face burned and Richie, Richie just smiled at him as if he were the best in the world. It was almost too much.

Eddie cleared his throat. "Do you need some time for yourself or may I join your mini-bar picnic?", he asked.  
"Mi casa es su casa.", said Richie. "The vodka is already gone."

They had a nice picnic on Richie's bed and shared childhood memories. Eddie laughed a lot, something he hadn't had much reason to in a long time. It felt good.  
Richie was exuberant and just the same. He told Eddie about his college years, his current show, and all the funny stories that had accumulated over the years. Eddie laughed with him. Richie had indisputably wild years behind him.  
He had gotten himself into trouble with his behaviour more than once, never embarrassed to mess with anyone. He had landed in the emergency room twice and showed Eddie the pale scar under his hairline where he had met a beer bottle.  
Eddie was indignant about this, but listened to the story with interest.

"Out of nowhere, bamm. I thought the guy was killing me. Head wounds bleed incredibly badly, I tell you."  
Eddie shook his head. "What an asshole. Did you report him?"  
Richie grinned mischievously.  
"Nope. But I found out where his car was parked and pissed on his seats."  
Eddie almost choked on his rum, laughing.  
"So if you ever need a good lawyer ... I know someone there," he offered, panting.  
Richie patted him on the back.  
"Because of the divorce?", he speculated.  
Eddie nodded.  
"What happened, Eds? How did you get to her?" Richie seemed genuinely interested.  
Eddie sighed.  
"I'll try to keep it short ... I had a hard time getting to know women and Myra immediately took hold of me. And I was happy. Relieved. I'm not exactly the desired type," he said.

Richie made an incredulous noise.  
"Nonsense ... Eddie, if I would take you to one of my regular bars, you could choose who to go home with.", he protested with a tone of conviction.  
Eddie blushed.  
"Oh stop it ... Ben maybe, but not someone like me," he said.  
"Believe me, guys like Ben like to take little nerds home with them.",Richie said and grinned at Eddie's embarrassed reaction.  
"Isn't Ben more in your league?", Eddie asked shyly.  
Richie definitely shook his head.  
"Ben could do pushups on me naked and I wouldn't care. Don't worry, Eds. My heart is all yours. Other parts too," said the comedian.  
Eddie groaned. "Thanks for the picture, moron."  
Richie giggled and threw a peanut at him.

At some point the alcohol made them sleepy and they laid down. Eddie didn't even ask if he could stay the night. It was like they didn't have to talk about it, it was already decided.  
Eddie yawned.  
"To bed without brushing your teeth ... very daring, spaghetti.", Richie teased. He sounded just as tired as Eddie felt.  
"Shut up.", Eddie replied affectionately and hit him blindly. He hit Richie's chest and because his hand was so heavy, he just let it rest there.  
Richie didn't seem to mind. He laughed softly and patted Eddie's arm.  
"Night, Eds," he muttered.  
"Night, Rich." 

The next morning came with a bad taste in the mouth and a pounding head. Eddie grunted and raised a hand to his forehead, blinking into the sun-filled room.  
"Shit ..." he muttered, his voice rough from sleep. He heard a familiar laugh and when his gaze focused, he recognized Richie, who was just coming out of the bathroom. He was still buttoning up his shirt and Eddie found himself staring stupidly. The sight of bare skin in the morning overwhelmed him.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You slept well?", Richie asked cheerfully.  
"Huh ... I think so ..." Eddie rubbed his eyes and sat up, groaning at the headache that was coming on.  
Richie pressed a pill into his hand.  
"There's water on the bedside table," he said.  
Eddie blinked up at him.  
"Don't you have a hangover? Shit, you are inhuman ...", he mumbled suffering.  
"Only practiced with alcohol," replied Richie lightly. "Drink some water, have a shower and then a good breakfast. I'll wait for you downstairs."  
Eddie nodded resignedly and swallowed his pill. "Your shirt gives me eye cancer," he grumbled.  
Richie clicked his tongue. "So cheeky in the morning ...", he rebuked and left the room.

Eddie sighed and emptied his glass of water that Richie had given him. Then he looked around. He let the last evening pass review, listened inwardly, and found that he still had had no problem with the new situation. He was not uncomfortable with Richie's confession, on the contrary. He felt rather flattered.  
Slowly he struggled up from the bed and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. While washing his hands he studied Richie's things that were strewn around the sink. Brush, toothbrush, deodorant ... Eddie took the latter and sniffed it for a moment. Yes, that's what Richie smelled like yesterday. Spicy and warm. Caught up, he put the can back in its place. He examined himself briefly in the mirror and yawned. A shower sounded tempting.

When he went downstairs half an hour later, the rest of the troop was already gathered at one of the round tables. They said hello when Eddie sat down with them. He noticed how eager everyone seemed to not look at Richie and him too obviously.  
"Is there coffee?", he asked weakly.  
"For sure." Richie, who was sitting next to him, pushed a mug over to him.  
Eddie mumbled a thank you and took a long swig.  
"So ... did you have a private party yesterday?", Bill asked harmlessly. "I heard you laughing down the hall."  
"This is a free country.",Richie said and took a bite of his bread.  
Eddie hesitated, but wanted to let the others know that everything was fine.  
"We talked," he said simply.  
Realization spread over his friends' faces.  
For a moment everyone chewed silently.  
"So?", Stanley then asked. "Are you together now or not?"  
Richie bit his tongue. "Goddamn it, Stan ...", he scolded.  
Stanley gave him a serene look. "Did you finally find out what was going on?"  
"It's okay. And no, it's nothing official. Give me some time, damn it.", Eddie said quickly, blushing.

"Stick your nose into your own business, Stan,", Richie said protectively. He didn't want Eddie to feel bad.  
"I just wanted a clear picture. We were already betting on when you would finally clear the table."  
Now it was Richie's turn to blush.  
"You fucking shit ... you don't miss a thing, do you?"  
Relieved laughter grew. Beverly took turns hugging them briefly and kissing each of them on the cheek.  
"I'm proud of you," she said.  
Eddie fought his smile down in the coffee cup. Richie acted indifferently but the corners of his mouth twitched treacherously. He went to the buffet and picked up a few things for Eddie, then put the plate in front of him.  
"Oh god ... fish? Do you want me to throw up?" Eddie groaned at the sight of the herring.  
"Best hangover breakfast, believe me," Richie replied expertly.  
Eddie poked around in the fish with little enthusiasm, but took a bite.

"What are you going to do today?", Ben asked the group.  
"I wanted to go to the library.", Stanley said and Mike offered to come along.  
They split up into small groups after breakfast. Eddie only wanted to sit in the lobby for a while and wait for his hangover to improve.  
Richie kept him company. At least he had drunk along. The lobby was empty. There were cozy-looking wicker chairs with red polsters and Richie immediately slouched into one. Eddie shuffled behind him and pushed Richie a little to the side.  
"Make way ..."  
Before Richie knew it, Eddie had climbed into the chair with him. It was a bit cramped but also cozy. Eddie positioned himself at an angle and put his legs over Richies.  
"Like when we were kids," he mumbled contentedly.  
Richie held his breath for a moment before relaxing. Indeed, it was like childhood. He put an arm around Eddie's back so he could lean comfortably against it. The shorter one made a comfortable noise and tiredly closed his eyes.

Richie looked at him, fascinated. He hadn't hoped to expect so much trust. He just stayed where he was, enjoying each other's peace and warmth. Eddie looked younger when relaxed. The constant worry lines on the forehead and between his brows had been smoothed. Now he looked almost like the boy he'd lost his heart to.  
He smiled and remembered the hot summer days in the clubhouse. Eddie always got tired quickly in the summer and sometimes fell asleep in the hammock. Richie hadn't had the heart to wake him up, even if he already felt that his arm would fall asleep in a few minutes. For Eddie, he could sit here for the rest of the day.  
Eddie gave a quiet snore, his mouth slightly open. Richie grinned. Even as a child, Eddie had adamantly said he didn't snore. It wasn´t true even then.  
Richie studied the sleeping figure of his friend, gradually got used to having him so close as an adult. He was no longer quite so small and thin, but still a good deal shorter than himself and narrower. He was pretty sure he could lift the smaller man without any problems. A thought that had an enticing undertone. Could he hold him up against the wall ...? He wasn't trying too hard to go in that direction. An erection was the last thing he needed now.  
They hadn't even kissed yet, Jesus. Maybe they never would. He had to be patient and accept Eddie's decision, no matter what it was.  
He resolved not to be disappointed, even if he already knew that it would be very, very difficult to give up hope.  
He wanted Eddie. He wanted everything about him. The familiarity, the arguments, the common laughter and everything else. Kisses, touches, sex. He wanted to know how his skin tasted. What noises he would make. How he would moan his name.

Hell, now he really got a boner.  
Richie sincerely hoped Eddie wouldn't notice it and tried to think of something else. He did the same like his friend and closed his eyes, drifted off. It worked pretty well after a while. They stayed in the chair together for almost two hours catching up on sleep.  
Beverly and Bill finally found them when they stopped by the hotel. Bill kept her from taking a photo of the two sleeping people. At least he tried. She shooed him away with gentle force and still took one, knowing that Richie would certainly like to have a souvenir of this moment. She smiled. The two looked so peaceful, like a unit that could not be separated.  
She quietly walked away, giving them privacy.  
It took a while until Richie woke up again. He blinked and took a moment to orient himself and to understand why his arm was numb.  
Eddie was still sleeping peacefully.

Richie smiled. His arm felt dead and he had to pee badly. He held out another ten minutes before deciding to wake Eddie before there was another misfortune.  
With his free hand he brushed the hair from Eddie's forehead.  
"Eddie ... hey, Eds ...", he said in a moderate volume.  
That worked.  
Eddie gave a sleepy grunt and stretched a little, opening his eyes slowly.  
"Oh ...", he murmured and sounded so damn amiable that Richie would have loved to never let him log again. "Did I fall asleep? Sorry ..."  
"Everything okay.", replied Richie. "But I really, really need to go to the bathroom."  
"Oh!" Eddie hurried to make room for him so that Richie could get up and scurry to the toilet. He looked after the tall figure and found that his hangover was almost gone. Instead, he felt warm and relaxed. Now that Richie was gone, the chair seemed too big.

Eddie gnawed his lower lip and processed his awakening emotions. Since Richie had talked about what had weighed on him for an unimaginably long time, he behaved a little differently. It was as always between them, teasing and everything, but a new depth had come. Richie's love for him shone out of him, clearly noticeable for Eddie. It didn't frighten him. He had never received a lot of personal attention. Myra had consistently refused everything physical and always found reasons to refuse his hesitant requests.  
Either he wasn't clean enough, his hair was strange, or his tattoos were disturbing. Myra had always hated them, to the point that Eddie had seriously considered laser treatment. They weren't the most elaborate tattoos, admittedly, but he'd never looked back. They stood for a less complicated time.  
Was Richie okay with that? They had never brought up the subject.

While Eddie was still brooding over it, Richie came back running, a relieved grin on his face.  
"Better," he announced. "But please don't lie on the same arm anymore.", he pleaded, shaking his left arm, which was still stinging.  
"It wasn't on purpose." Eddie looked regretful.  
"All good." Richie pushed himself back into the armchair, his legs stretched out. Eddie sat practically squashed to one side until he dared to reconstruct her original position. Only this time he wasn't leaning against Richie's arm but against his front.  
"Is that okay?", he asked carefully.  
"It's a good thing," replied Richie with a smile.  
Eddie realized that they probably looked like a couple to the outside world and looked a little embarrassed.  
Richie seemed to notice.  
"What's on your mind, Eds?", he asked without emphasis.  
Eddie shrugged.  
"Just figured we might look like a couple ...", he mumbled.  
"Are you embarrassed by that?" Richie tried to read Eddie's facial expressions.  
"No ... I'm never embarrassed.", Eddie denied and looked up.  
"I'll remind you when the time comes," teased Richie.  
"I'm not embarrassed about you.", Eddie confirmed seriously and looked him in the eye.  
Richie swallowed. "Okay," he said. And then a little more quietly: "Thank you."

Eddie nodded. "Uhm ... what do you think of tattoos?", he asked.  
He never got an answer because Stanley and Mike came back at that moment with Bill in tow. There were a few books tucked under Stanley's arm.  
"Well, you two? Have you recovered?", Mike asked, trying to keep his grin in check.  
Eddie wasn't embarrassed, but felt his ears get hot.  
"That looks cozy. Do you still have room?", Bill asked and tried to sit between them.  
Richie squeaked. "Bill, you're squeezing my balls!"  
"Wupps!" Bill put his elbow up and Mike laughed.  
"If you have kids planned, spaghetti, you have to take care of them. Bill just made me sterile.", Richie complained to Eddie.  
Eddie laughed and tried to push Bill out of the chair.  
"Abuse! Violence!", Bill was indignant, but left the chair to spare Richie's genitals.  
"You're too big. Eddie, however, is the perfect size.", Richie said.  
Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm not little," he contradicted.  
"No, just easy to handle.", Richie insisted with a grin.

Eddie crossed his arms demonstratively over his chest.  
"I bet you can't even lift me," he claimed. Okay, that was an exaggeration. Richie was a head taller than him and what felt like twice as wide.  
Richie got a twinkle in his eyes and Eddie knew that something was about to happen. Before he could react, Eddie had put his arms under his knees and back and now stood up with him as if he weighed nothing.  
Eddie was waving his arms in surprise when he suddenly lost the ground under his feet.  
But Richie held him securely and grinned triumphantly at him. "Like I said. Easy to handle. Perfect size.", he commented and then gently put Eddie back on his feet.  
Eddie pushed him roughly in the ribs.  
"Uff!", Richie breathed, but laughed and held his side.  
Eddie felt almost overwhelmed by the fact how easily the taller could keep him at bay and tried not to look too long at his hands, which had felt so big and warm under him. He bit the insides of his cheek hard as his thoughts went in directions he didn't often follow. In fact, he had never thought of himself as a particularly sex-driven person. Myra had ruined any hope of some passion in the sheets. And since he did not consider himself desirable, he had already mentally burried his sex life.

And now Richie had appeared, with his stupid glasses, the distinctive jaw and the big hands, Richie, who chatted about love and looked at him in a way that made Eddie queasy. Richie, who unabashedly picked him up and ...  
He winced when a hand came between his shoulder blades and gently exerted pressure.  
"Let's go.", Richie laughed at his side. "Come on."  
Eddie obediently trotted down the aisle, goose bumps on the neck from the warmth of the strangely familiar hand. Where were they going anyway?  
"What do you feel like?", Richie asked.  
"Huh?" ,Eddie made helpless.  
"Lunch, Eds. Are you still sleeping?", his friend asked, amused.  
"No, I´m good, just in my mind ... lunch, yes. Look for something, I'm not picky.", Eddie replied quickly.  
Richie didn't let his hand drop all the way out of the hotel.

After a brief but heated discussion, they decided on a pizzeria a short walk from the hotel. It was no question that Eddie sat down next to Richie and a few minutes later the rest of the group arrived.  
The pizzas was good. They exchanged pieces among themselves and Richie made fun of it to pull the cheese of his quattro stagioni impossibly long until Eddie lost patience and tore off the cheese threads with his finger.  
"Like a ten-year-old kid ...", he scolded and tried to get rid of the damn cheese, which wasn't that easy. Richie wanted to help him, which only made the strings even longer.  
"Oh for God's sake ...", Eddie swore, wrapped the cheese around his finger and shoved it into Richie's mouth without further ado.  
"Swallow it, Tozier.", he ordered in a tone that did not tolerate any contradiction.  
Richie stared at him through his glasses and did as he was told, pulling the cheese from Eddie's finger with his tongue and teeth.  
Eddie hated himself for the idea. Richie's mouth was hot and wet and shit, what did he just say ?! Swallow it?!  
Richie seemed to be thinking the same thing. He released Eddie's fingers with a wet "plop" and grinned dirty at him.  
"Can you say that to me again later? When we don't have that many viewers?", he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Eddie not only hated himself but also the hint that was evident. He acted disgusted and wiped his finger on a napkin a little harder than necessary while a good portion of his blood went southward.  
Ben whistled and the others laughed good-naturedly.  
"Shit, you're so cute, you hardly need any dessert," said Bill, which brought about a third of Eddie's blood back to his face.  
Beverly beamed at the two and Richie couldn't help but return the grin. God, how much he had wished for this! His Eddie, accidentally flirting and then ashamed like a school girl.  
"Don't worry, Eds. I'm staying quite a gentleman," he said quietly to him.  
Eddie looked up at him, all brown puppy eyes and embarrassment.  
"If you don't play with the food for the rest of the day, the chance increases that I will repeat that from before," he replied quietly.  
Richie knew that it sounded more confident than the other felt. The restless rocking of his leg gave him away. But damn it, that was pretty much the hottest thing he'd heard in a long time. And it gave him hope.  
"Are you trying to flirt with me Eds?" He grinned.  
Eddie had the nerve to look at him with mock composure. "Do you like it?"  
Richie gave him an impossibly wide grin. "You bet I do," he purred.  
Eddie turned his attention back to his plate, but couldn't hide his proud smile and Richie loved him for it. He obediently ate his pizza without playing with it, much to the general amusement.  
"Good as a lamb.", Stanley teased and Richie kicked him under the table.


	3. Chapter 3

They were still ordering desserts, much to Beverly's delight. As always, Ben proved to be selfless and gave her a good half of his piece of cake. Richie was still wondering whether he should just lock them up in the elevator, hoping that something would finally happen between them.  
They chatted and then went for walks together as the weather was pleasantly sunny. It was strange to walk through Derry and know that they could leave anytime they wanted to. All the corners that were previously hated had lost their horror. Richie smiled painfully as he thought of the sewers and their struggle there. Nobody knew that a group of children had stopped the clown. Nobody had thanked the Losers Club.  
He glanced at Eddie. Eddie who had used his aspirator as a weapon against It. They had all shown their courage. Derry could breath a sigh of relief.

They passed new shops, new faces. At some point they came to the little bridge that led over the water and Richie felt excitement rise in him. He had never told anyone, but here he had joined the numerous graffiti. He still remembered how painfully his heart had pounded, the thought of being caught almost unbearable while he had scratched the initials into the weathered wood.  
If they were still there? He fell back a little with Eddie. As much as he loved his friends, there were things he didn't want to share with them.  
When they were out of earshot, Richie motioned for his friend to follow him.   
"Richie ...?", Eddie asked, but followed him.  
"I'll show you something.", Richard said excitedly and began to examine the wood for the right place. The grass was growing taller now, but after a quick search he was able to locate the carving. A nostalgic pang struck him as he traced the crude initials with his fingertips, proof of how long he had been aware of his feelings.

Eddie crouched down beside him. "What's that?", he asked curiously.  
Richie grinned at him. "My proof." He touched the carving.  
Eddie stared at the spot.   
R + E  
He understood what Richie was showing him and felt how warmth spread in his stomach.  
"Rich ... did you do that?" No need to inquire, but that was Eddie's nature.  
Richie grinned. "Yup. Twenty-seven years ago. I was already sure then."  
Eddie bit his lip, taking in the evidence. Then suddenly there was a sting in his eyes and something like hiccups rose up in his throat. He bowed his head and angrily wiped the corners of his eyes with the pad of his thumb.  
"Why are you showing me something like that ...", he scolded to hide his emotion.  
Richie eyed him almost startled.  
"Eds ... shit, I didn't mean ... hey ...", he tried to save the situation, but it was too late. Now the tears came and Eddie sank down on his bum because the wetness in his eyes took away his sight. He wiped frantically.  
"Your fault. Don't show me something like that ...", he continued, but his voice didn't sound angry.

Richie smiled. That was his Eddie.  
"I'm sorry." He gently put an arm around his friend, stroking his back soothingly.  
Eddie sniffed and turned to him abruptly, knocking the taller man on his butt as he hugged him fiercely.  
"Uff." Richie returned the hug and let Eddie cry into the front of his shirt. He knew that sometimes nothing was more healing than a few tears.  
"It's okay, Eds," he muttered, stroking his hair. "I just wanted to let you know that my feelings for you are sincere," he explained gently.  
Eddie nodded against the fabric of his shirt, but didn't trust his own voice yet.  
Richie smiled at himself, held him and continued to stroke his hair. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Eddie slowly pulled away from him. He rubbed his red rimmed eyes and sniffed one last time before looking up at Richie.

"Ass." He mumbled affectionately.  
Richie laughed. "I know. Do you forgive me?"  
Eddie nodded, his thoughts flying fast. In his stomach there were undeniably butterflies and even if he had sworn to himself after Myra never to get involved in feelings again, everything in him screamed to give Richie a sign. To hear his patient calls. Who else would wait twenty-seven years?  
Eddie gave himself a jerk to listen to his heart and looked into Richie's eyes, recognized the growing confusion in his eyes. Out of fear of the other person losing his nerve at the last moment, he grabbed the comedian by the collar of his shirt and directed him closer.  
Their lips met and Eddie closed his eyes.   
It was as if he had found a piece of the puzzle that he had been missing all his life. Every doubt dissolved in this kiss and he made a little noise, pulled Richie even closer to him, unable to let go of him.

Then there were Richie's large, soft hands that held his face as if he wanted to prevent Eddie from suddenly disappearing into thin air. The kiss continued, deepened and Eddie didn't care that he was running out of breath. All he could think was: I want more of this. And: Richie is a good kisser.  
So it was up to Richie to break the kiss when he noticed that Eddie was about to hyperventilate.  
He still held the face of the man he had waited for so long in his hands and looked at him, his breathing going faster.  
"Hey," he whispered.  
"Hey.", Eddie replied squeaky and a big smile appeared on the face of the person opposite.  
"Eds ... you are making me the happiest man in the world, you know that?", Richie said tenderly.  
Eddie could have started crying right away. He blinked back the rising tears as best he could and returned the grin.

Richie saw the effort of the other not to cry and hugged him.  
"Eddie ... my Eddie ...", he mumbled, kissing the man's forehead, his eyelids and then his lips, a little longer.  
Eddie kissed back, stroked Richie's stubbly cheek. When they broke apart again, Richie could see the same mirrored in the expression of his childhood friend that he felt himself and thanked the universe for it.  
"Let's try.", Eddie decided then, his voice a little clearer again. "Before we're unhappy alone ..."  
Richie grinned a little wider.  
"I'll do my best to make you happy," he promised.  
Eddie blushed but nodded.  
"Okay. I'll do the same," he said seriously.  
Richie beamed.  
"Everything at your pace, baby. I'll stay a gentleman as long as you need me to."  
The nickname was new but not unpleasant. Eddie thought he was enjoying the attention.  
"Alright. I'll try as best I can to communicate with you," he said, knowing full well that interpersonal communication had never been his forte.  
"You can do it, Eds. I believe in you.", Richie affirmed with a smile.

Eddie grinned sheepishly and looked down. He wasn't used to praise either. Both his mother and Myra had always criticized him. Richie seemed to suspect it. He put two fingers under Eddie's chin and gently lifted his head.  
"I believe in you," the comedian repeated softly and leaned forward to kiss Eddie affectionately.   
That was the sixth kiss in half an hour. Every one of them had raised his heart rate. Every single one of them had spoken of intense feelings and had made him hungry for more. Maybe this was something very special that had been worth waiting for.  
When they parted again, Richie looked at him with a mixture of joy and fascination.  
"Eds ... are you okay? Your eyes are bigger than usual.", he remarked.  
Eddie covered his face with both hands in shame. "I'm just ... I haven't been kissed that many times in the last ten years," he muttered.  
Richie laughed and gently took Eddie's hands in his, one after the other, and pressed a kiss into each palm.  
Eddie's face had now turned a noticeable red color.   
"You better stop with that, you ...", he squeaked, but let Richie have it.

Richie laughed again.  
"Alright. What do you want to do now, partner? Should we run after the others or go back? You decide."  
Eddie thought about it.  
"Uhm ... we can catch up with the others. Wouldn´t want to worry them. We'll still have the opportunity ... to have some privacy.", he then said.  
Richie nodded with a grin. "Definitely." He pushed himself up off the floor and patted the bottom of his pants, offering Eddie the other hand.  
Eddie grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. He tried not to think too much about how easily Richie had lifted his weight and cleared his throat into his closed hand.  
Richie rubbed his hands. "Well then ... let's catch up with the others."

Together they followed their friends who were already waiting for them.  
"There you are! We thought you got lost," Stanley said without reproach.  
"Everything is fine.", Richie said lightly.  
Eddie gnawed his lower lip, torn. He wanted to let the others know, but he was worried about embarrassing them. So he shyly grabbed Richie's hand. The comedian looked down when he felt the touch, smiled at Eddie and interlaced their fingers.  
"Oh," made Bill. "Oh! Should we congratulate?"  
Richie exchanged a quick look with Eddie, who nodded.  
"You can," said the taller one with proud swollen chest.  
They were surrounded by their friends who wanted to hug them all and share their joy. It was like they were kids again and Richie suddenly felt like he was in good hands and wanted. He returned every hug particularly tightly. Eddie at his side was smiling the whole time and that was pretty much the best thing that Richie had seen in a long time. He took the shorter one's hand back in his and then they continued their walk together.

Eddie felt incredibly lighthearted, almost as if he was about to lift off the ground. How good that there was Richie's hand that grounded him and proved to him that this was real. Every now and then he gave him a stunned look just because he couldn't help it. That this man would stay with him now seemed bizarre to him. What did someone like Richie want with someone like him? He was short and shy and so damn ... inexperienced. The realization gave his happy bubble a little stab. What if Richie got bored with him?  
Richie laughed at something Ben said and that melted Eddie's doubts for a moment. Shit ... he had it bad for this man already.

They stopped in a park and spread out on the wooden benches there. Beverly took the opportunity to send Richie the photo that she had taken of the two sleepyheads. Bill chatted with Mike while Stanley showed Ben the books he had gotten from the library. Beverly sat down with Richie and Eddie and beamed at them both.  
"Are you two okay? When you disappeared, I was hoping you would approach each other.", she confessed.  
Richie grinned at her. "Nothing can be kept secret from you, Bev." He looked over at Ben. "What about you and Ben?", he asked more quietly.  
Beverly rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I knew you would ask that ... you kept eyeing us on the first night," she said.  
Richie smiled. "Guilty. I mean, at least as a kid, Ben only had eyes for you. And now he still seems to like you very much. Plus, he's made a lot of himself. What's stopping you from catching that guy?"  
Beverly pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"I don't feel like I used to, Richie. I have had a terrible marriage and I smoke too much. I just don't feel ... up to date," she explained.

"Bev ...", Richie mumbled concerned. "You didn't mention anything about that."  
"There's nothing good to say about it," she said evasively.  
The expression on her face alarmed Richie. "Bev ... did he do something to you?"  
His suspicion was confirmed when she suddenly fought back tears.  
"Bev ..." Richie took her awkwardly in his arms and Eddie sat on her other side to hold her hand.  
"It's okay, really. I'm over it. Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood," she said, trying to laugh.  
"You haven't spoiled anything," Eddie contradicted. "You can always talk to us."  
Richie agreed with him.  
"I hope the pig has been held accountable ... Beverly, you can always come to us no matter what."  
She sobbed in his arms. "You two ..." She wiped away her tears like a lady and smiled despite her emotional outburst.  
"Everything okay?" Ben suddenly appeared before them.  
She waved it off, tried to downplay it. "Everything is fine, Ben."  
Richie at her side pointed to her and made exaggerated mouth movements to get Ben's attention.   
Ben looked at him confused and read from his lips.

Take care of Bev!

Eddie nodded violently.  
Ben trusted his friends. So he gently took Beverly's hand and pulled her up from the bench. "Let's take a few steps," he suggested.  
She bit her lip and looked at Richie and Eddie, who both nodded encouragingly.  
"She's keeping a lot to herself, huh?", Eddie speculated as they lookedk after Ben and Beverly.  
"Seems so. Maybe Ben can help her get over it.",Richie replied. "Let's give them some time. If she wants to elaborate ... we'll be there for her."  
Eddie worried about Bevely, at the same time appreciated Richie's instinct for others, which he hid under silly jokes.  
Richie looked at him. "It will be okay again. Bev is the strongest person of all of us," he said, taking Eddie's hand.  
"You're right," Eddie agreed. He sighed. "I just want us all to be happy," he explained.  
"We will be, definitely." Richie smiled at him. "And we won't lose sight of each other again. I've already got everyone's phone number."  
Eddie laughed and squeezed Richie's hand. "How are things going with us?", he asked carefully. "Are you going back to L.A.?"

Richie thought about it. "I guess so. I have a little house there and my show." He looked at Eddie hopefully. "For one person the house is pretty big. So ... if you were ready to turn your back on New York ... my door is always open for you." He waited for Eddie's reaction.  
Eddie considered his options. "I have a tiny apartment. Myra kept the house. To be honest, I think a change of city would be good for me." He laughed. "Half of my things are still in moving boxes."  
Richie grinned. "Then don't even unpack it. I want you to move in with me."  
Eddie returned the grin warmly. "You just want me to cook for you," he teased.  
"Absolutely. I can't cook at all," Richie admitted frankly.  
Eddie laughed and leaned forward, kissing him gently. "Thanks, Rich," he said honestly.  
Richie beamed at him, obviously very happy with the way things were going.  
"I´m warning you, I'll moan a lot and clean up.", Eddie said, only half joking. He valued tidiness.  
"That's okay. Bring some tidiness into my chaos," Richie said with a grin. Then he looked more serious. "Can you really cook?", he asked.  
Eddie laughed out loud. "I can. I'll teach you something," he promised.  
Richie rubbed his hands. "My Ma would be so proud of me," he laughed.

Eddie remembered Richie's mother well. It was she who had been able to persuade his own mother to go to a party or stay for a sleepover now and then. Richie had the same smile and the same hair.  
"Is she still in Derry?", he asked.  
Richie shook his head. "A bit outside after papa dies." He fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "I was going to visit her."  
Eddie heard the implied question. "Can I come with you?", he asked. "I would like to see your Ma again."  
Richie smiled gratefully at him. "Sure. I bet she'd be very happy. You were always almost like a second son to her anyway."  
Eddie smiled. That was true. Of Richie's friends, she had always hugged him longest goodbye and stroked his head. Perhaps she knew instinctively that Eddie's mother wasn't the warm type.  
"My mother died eight years ago," he said. "Diabetes. We haven't had a particularly good relationship over the last few years, but I've tried. It has become very difficult."  
Richie listened with a frown.  
"She was then taken to the clinic one morning and I held her hand until she fell asleep. In the end I was almost relieved. That sounds bad, doesn't it? To say something like that about your own mother."  
Richie shook his head vehemently. "No, not at all. She was never very easy to get along with, Eds." He took Eddie's hand and caressed it comfortingly. "It's okay not to get along with your parents."

Eddie smiled at him. "Yeah ... I just wish it had been different." He sighed. "I'm afraid I'll always be a little screwed up. I now know that most allergies were nonsense and I don't have to disinfect everything anymore, but I'm still ... myself."  
"Eddie ... I don't mind. I got along with you as a child, so I will now," Richie promised. "I wouldn't change anything about you."  
Eddie smiled wider. "Likewise."  
The thought of taking Eddie to his mother's house made Richie excited. Would she recognize him?  
The vibrations of his cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He answered the call and spoke to Beverly briefly before hanging up.  
"Bev and Ben are on their own until evening," he explained. "I hope the two speak up."  
"Well ... if us two idiots had been able to do it ..." Eddie grinned crookedly.  
Richie laughed. "Right."

Several $ 20 bills changed hands after Richie informed the rest of the troop about Ben and Beverly's whereabouts. Eddie was loudly indignant at the bets her friends had made and why the hell he hadn't been informed.  
"I could be practically rich now," he complained.  
Richie laughed and took a few bills in turn, fanning himself with them. "Don't worry, baby, dinner is on me," he said generously.  
"I'm so lucky ...", Eddie said with a roll of his eyes, but grinned.

They gave Ben and Beverly their privacy and explored the rest of town together. Eddie was pleasantly surprised that the others treated him and Richie completely the same way. Nobody teased them for occasionally holding hands or exchanging an amorous look. Since they were traveling in a group, they had less fear of contact. Of course they got one or the other irritated look from residents, but Mike and Ben, both taller than Richie and broadly built, were enough to spare them from stupid comments in advance. Eddie was delighted they weren't living in Derry and thought of his new start in LA. He was amazed to find that he was already looking forward to the city. There was nothing that kept him in New York, no terrible wife, not a measly apartment and not even his job. To vent his excitement, he held Richie's hand tighter and grinned at him, whereupon the comedian kissed him, regardless of who saw them.  
It felt amazing. Eddie felt like he could tackle anything as long as Richie was by his side. He used every opportunity to touch the other man, much to Richie's delight.  
Eddie found it harder and harder to wait until evening so they could both be alone. They informed Ben and Beverly of the restaurant she had chosen for dinner, and it wasn't long before the two friends joined them.


	4. learning about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it´s getting hot in here.

Richie looked at the two of them and even if they didn't mention anything regarding the topic, he read from the way Ben held the door open for Beverly, that he had been correct with his assumption. Smiling, he followed with Eddie by his side. They sat down at a table and received the menus. Eddie studied the dishes with interest. He had always had a thing for Indian food.  
They were in good spirits when they placed their orders and Richie announced that the first round of drinks was on him. When the drinks were served, he got up, encouraged by how well their meeting went.  
"I made it short. I like you all like family and I'm glad we found each other again.", he said solemnly and toasted them. "And Eddie, you made me the happiest man in the world and you know what? I would have waited another twenty-seven years for you, even if I would probably be completely disgusting at that point."  
General laughter. Eddie laughed too and raised his glass. "I'll still like your stupid face in twenty-seven years, don't worry."  
Richie laughed and leaned forward, stole a quick kiss. He wasn't finished yet and turned to Ben.  
"And Ben, if you don't make Bevie the happiest woman in the world, I'll have to unfollow you on Twitter."

Ben blushed but laughed. He looked at Beverly and put a hand on hers. "I'll do my best," he said, addressing more to her than to the group.  
Bill whistled on his fingers and general relief spread. Ben was patted on the shoulder until he stopped them.  
The food came and the clatter of cutlery soon mingled with the conversation.  
Richie and Eddie shared their dishes. It was a bit like being kids when they couldn't choose sweet or salty popcorn and took both. Eddie laughed a lot and was more exuberant than usual, even let Richie play with the food without scolding. The comedian was extremely playful that evening and always found a way to establish physical contact with Eddie. Christ, he even fed him a spoonful of ice cream.  
Eddie wallowed comfortably in the attention he was given and returned Richie's small gestures.  
"Something tells me that the hotel will be noisy tonight," Mike whispered to Bill, who snorted into his water glass.  
"My room is right next to it," he remarked.  
Mike laughed. "So if you want to move ...", he offered.  
"I'll come back to that," said Bill, grinning.

At some point the conversations died down and they agreed on one last round of drinks. Eddie shifted restlessly in his chair. The closer they got to being alone, the more excited he got. He wanted more from Richie, even if he still had self-doubts. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten around to carefully exploring what Richie thought of tattoos, so he had to take a chance. Maybe he wouldn't find them as repugnant as Myra.

He nudged Richie. "Hey, what do you think of tattoos?", he asked him.  
"Hot.", the comedian replied like a shot from the gun. "Why do you ask?"  
Eddie felt relief come over him. "Do you have preferences?", he asked.  
"Nope. Why do you ask?", Richie replied.  
"Oh, I'm just asking because I have a few and wasn't sure you're okay with them.", Eddie said and took a sip of water.  
Richie stared at him. "What did you just say?"  
"I have tattoos."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
Eddie pushed up his cardigan's sleeve. "One is here, the rest distributed."  
Richie examined the tattoo on the forearm with his mouth hanging open.  
"Oh, that's pretty.", Beverly exclaimed and leaned over the table to get a closer look at it.

Richie was still staring.  
"I think you broke him," Bill commented, amused.  
Eddie frowned and looked at Richie. "Are you okay? Do you think it's that bad?"  
"Bad? Shit, Eds ... I'm trying to keep myself from tearing your clothes off.", Richie confessed and everyone laughed.  
"You've done something there, Eddie.", Ben teased.  
"Behave yourself, not at the table," Stanley said sternly.  
Eddie blushed at Richie's reaction. "I'll show you the others later.", he promised quietly, unable to suppress a suggestive grin.  
"I need another schnapps.", Richie moaned. "And I can't leave the table for the next twenty minutes."  
Eddie threw a discreet look down and understood what Richie meant, bit his lower lip so as not to grin like an idiot. He felt a strange kind of pride.  
"Richie, too much information!", Stanley scolded and threw a piece of bread at the comedian.  
Richie grinned and looked at Eddie, quietly mouthing: I love you.  
Eddie's heart skipped.

In fact, he gave Richie some time to cool down before they paid for the meal and announced they were leaving. Their friends teased them good-naturedly and wished them a good evening. Eddie was holding Richie's hand tightly as they stepped out of the restaurant and walked back to the hotel.  
They didn't talk much, but it wasn't necessary. It was clear to both of them what was going through each other's head. When they got to the hotel, Eddie pulled Richie upstairs and down the hallway where they had booked their rooms. He wanted to go to the comedian's room, simply because he wanted to be completely surrounded by Richie. The bed had smelled so good last night and he hoped to be back in it. He swallowed at the thought of ending up in bed together and quickened his pace until they stood in front of Richie's room.  
Richie fished his key out of the pocket of his jacket and unlocked it. They stumbled into the room and Eddie had just enough time to close the door behind them before Richie pressed him against the wood and attacked him with hungry kisses. Eddie sighed into the affection, pressed his body against Richies to feel it better and was pressed even tighter against the door. He had never suspected that another man's physical superiority would take his breath away like this. Maybe because it was Richie. Perhaps because the other person's body heat threatened to scorch him even through layers of clothing. Still, he wanted more.

Richie accidentally bit his lip when Eddie slipped his hands under the man's leather jacket and tried to take them off. The comedian licked the bitten area apologetically and helped him, tossing the jacket aside. Eddie's hands gripped the fabric of his shirt with surprising force and pulled him flat against him, as if he couldn't bear not to feel him. The thought made Richie's heart swell. He pushed Eddie harder against the door and earned a sound that was damn close to a groan.  
"Does someone like to be pushed around ...?", he purred between kisses, just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
Eddie snorted and kissed the taller under the jaw in an uncoordinated manner. "It's not ...", he tried to explain.  
Richie slipped a large hand into Eddie's hair and gently forced his head back so he could look at him. "Then what is it, baby?", he insisted.  
Eddie's brown doe eyes were almost black when they looked up at him and damn it, the sight made blood rush to his loins. He watched the smaller man swallow.  
"Because ... because you're taller," Eddie finally mumbled.  
"Because I can easily keep you in check?" Richie looked at the other with devotion, pulled a little tighter on his hair. This time Eddie groaned unreservedly and for a delicious moment his eyes were at half mast.  
"Hah ... yes ..." he admitted breathlessly.

Richie swallowed and attacked the curved line of his throat, working it with his tongue and teeth. Eddie reared up under him, not in an attempt to escape, but rather as if he wanted to feel the solid resistance of the other.  
"Richie ...", he moaned.  
Richie growled in agreement and bit his way down until Eddie's shirt got in his way. There was a wonderful mess in his head. He wanted to do so many things at once. Tear off Eddie's clothes, press him into the door and kneel in front of him, show him what else his mouth was capable of. Then he remembered the tattoos and forced himself to let go of his neck. He slipped his fingers under the sleeve of the red cardigan, where the black ink was hidden.  
"Will you show me the others?", he asked against Eddie's lips.  
The smaller one nodded. "Can ... can we go to bed?", he muttered harshly.  
"For sure." Richie kissed him hard on the mouth before he gripped the front of Eddie's cardigan and walked backwards towards the bed, pulling him with him. On the last few feet he tightened his grip and threw the smaller man onto the bed. Eddie landed safely on the soft mattress, lifted off his feet in the best sense of the word. He looked up at Richie with dark eyes while he got up on his elbows.

The comedian opened the little buttons of his shirt in no time and shook it off, walking slowly towards the bed. Eddie let his gaze wander over the man's broad shoulders before he pulled the shirt that he was wearing under the button-down over his head and let it fall behind him.  
Richie wasn't particularly muscular, not like Ben, but he was built broadly, like a swimmer. Eddie moistened his lips while he was looking at him, realizing that Richie had started to take his nervousness away. That encouraged him.  
He reached out a hand to him. "Come here..."  
Richie smiled and followed the request, crawled to him onto the bed. As soon as he was within reach, Eddie's hands were on him, tracing the shape of his shoulders, exploring.  
"Fuck ...", mumbled the smaller one.  
"Alright ...? What I have to offer ...?", Richie asked quietly.  
"Shit, yeah ...", Eddie replied with a tone of conviction, stroking his arms.  
Richie grinned happily and then began to free Eddie from his cardigan. As soon as this hurdle was overcome, he went to work on the light blue button-down underneath. He groaned when a shirt showed up from underneath.  
"Too many layers ...", he muttered.  
Eddie laughed. "Wait ..." He helped him and a short time later he got tangled in his shirt while trying to pull it over his head. Richie laughed at his clumsiness and released him from it. He let his gaze wander over the exposed skin and spontaneously counted at least five tattoos. No, seven.

"Eds ... Eddie ..." Richie had to find out whether the black-colored skin tasted different, now. He leaned over the man and licked one of the black stars on his chest.  
Eddie made a noise that sounded almost like a request. His hand found Richie's neck and held it there, buried in the dark curls.  
Richie switched to the other star, gave it the same attention and then licked across the lettering in between. When he looked up at Eddie, he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. Richie grinned.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are a wet dream come true?", he asked.  
"No ...?", Eddie peeped amiably.  
"That you are perfect?", Richie asked.  
Eddie shook his head violently, red in the face.  
"That you should be screwed every second of your life?"  
Eddie whimpered and fell back on the bed, his burning face in both hands.  
Richie laughed and crawled up on him, kissing Eddie's hands until he let them sink again.  
"You are impossible, Tozier," said the shorter one softly.  
"You love me for it.", Richie grinned.  
"Right," Eddie muttered, all dog eyes and honesty.   
Richie suspected that this was new territory for Eddie. That he wasn't used to being ensnared and the thought was a bit painful.

"As cute as it is that you're obviously not that ... experienced with advances, you should know that you deserve them. Okay? You're perfect and desirable and I'll do my best to make you feel like that.", he said gently.  
Eddie looked up at him, a little speechless. "Oh ... huh ... okay?", he stammered.  
Richie smiled. "Unfortunately I am not equipped to do everything I would like to do with you, because I did not expect it, but ... I can offer you to show you what else I can do with my mouth." He grinned meaningfully.  
It took Eddie a moment to process Richie's words. When he understood, he blushed again.  
"Oh. Oh! Mh ... is that ... okay? I've never ... I mean ...", he muttered overwhelmed.  
Richie blinked. "Eds ... are you telling me that you've never had a blowjob before?"  
Eddie licked his lips nervously. "Myra found it unsanitary and ... well ...", he explained, ashamed.  
Richie groaned. He made a mental note to send that ex-wife bitch a bomb before calming Eddie. "It doesn't matter, baby. Are you okay with that? We can do something else too."  
Eddie shook his head quickly. "No, I would like ... well ..."  
In order not to make it even more uncomfortable for Eddie, Richie interrupted him with a long kiss, giving him time to catch himself again.

Eddie made a low noise as he lost himself in Richie's kiss. He was grateful for the other's patience, that he didn't mock him. This was all new to him, but the more Richie gave him, the more it became clear how badly he needed it. It was as if each of Richie's touches aroused a hunger in him that he didn't even know he was capable of. Maybe that's why he found the courage to wrap his arms around the comedian's neck, all exploring hands. He felt his hips rise towards him and the rolling motion of jeans against jeans elicited a muffled moan from both of them. Richie pushed a hand between them and felt for a moment over Eddie's middle before blindly started to open his pants.  
Distracted by Richie's lips, Eddie had no time to panic and then suddenly the cooler air of the room hit him and he became aware of his new nakedness. Again Richie didn't let the panic develop and warmed the cooler air with his warm breath.  
Eddie only registered marginally that he had put both hands into Richie's curls and then his thinking dissolved into nothing when the damp heat enveloped him.

For Richie, sex was always a welcome distraction, but just that, a distraction. He had always been uncomfortably aware of himself and insecurities were not alien to him. This was different. Eddie was so ... open. The smaller man laid under him, completely entranced and trusting, and was just having an unfamiliar experience. The noises that came over his lips were music to Richie's ears. Only someone lost in their needs could sound like this. The hands in his hair were tighter now, and he growled in agreement, relaxing his throat and willingly letting Eddie take the lead.  
It did not last long. Richie understood and enjoyed it no less. The pull on his hair became painful for a moment and then Eddie bucked up like a taut bow. Richie was surprised when Eddie wasn´t exactly quiet. He was all the more surprised that he heard his own name and he couldn't help but grin proudly.  
Nobody could take this away from him.

He cautiously let go of him, careful not to overwhelm him.  
Eddie had melted into the sheets, breathing heavily, a thin film of sweat on his forehead. He looked perfectly exhausted, his legs shaky. Richie grinned and crawled over him.  
"Okay?" He asked unnecessarily, but couldn't stop himself.  
Eddie eyed him with half-open eyes, but didn't answer. Instead, he jerked him into a hard kiss, all tongue and teeth and Richie willingly complied. Eddie, his Eddie, who always carried disinfectant with him and who was now licking into his mouth, even though this mouth had just been busy with other activities. Richie groaned. The moaning grew louder as a hand dipped into the front of his pants and wrapped around him. The comedian didn't need much either. Decades of repressed feelings took their toll and Eddie kissed the loud rumble off his lips.  
A little while of satisfying exhaustion followed. Eddie let Richie's body weight lay on him and slowly stroked his back. Then the sticky wetness became cool and Richie pushed himself up, not without regret.  
"Shower?", he suggested with a smile.  
Eddie nodded, grinning blissed out.

They showered together, which was not so easy with the narrow cabin. Richie insisted on washing Eddie's hair. They exchanged curious looks and little kisses and Richie couldn't remember when he had felt so young for the last time as he did now. He studied Eddie's backside as he dried himself off and spontaneously developed a preference for his buttocks, which he later told him in a whisper. Even if Eddie was still embarrassed to respond to direct compliments, a subliminal pride mixed in with it, much to Richie's delight. He wanted the other to be more confident because he had every reason to. When they were in bed, Eddie confessed to him how amazing he had felt during their first activities together and what he had especially enjoyed. Richie stored this information with special care in his memory and in turn confided to Eddie what he had felt. They huddled together under the covers, and if they hadn't been so tired, their conversation would probably have led to another round. So they dozed off at some point and Richie dimmed the light.


	5. Maggie

The next morning was unusually cozy. Eddie blinked and felt a warm weight around him. He looked down and saw Richie's arm around him. The comedian was still asleep, his face pressed against Eddie's ribs.  
A warm wave of affection came over him. He remembered last night and decided that he wanted to pursue this. Carefully he stroked Richie's arm, smiling as his grip tightened around Eddie's middle.  
"Mh ... five minutes ...", Richie mumbled more asleep than awake.  
Eddie glanced at the alarm clock's illuminated digital display. They were in good time. Breakfast could wait a little longer. Eddie closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment when this kind of physical closeness was almost unknown to him. Richie was warm and soft and smelled good. Eddie pushed his nose up into the tangled curls and sniffed, smelled the hotel shampoo and smiled quietly. He looked at the sleepyhead for a while before he gently rolled onto his side and into Richie.  
Richie wrapped his arms around him and hugged him to his front, his hands soothing weights on Eddie's skin.

"Mh ... morning ...", he mumbled.  
"Good morning," Eddie replied.  
"Huh ... then I didn't dream ...", Richie mumbled with mild astonishment.  
Eddie smiled. "No dream," he confirmed.  
Richie raised his head and blinked at him with a lovable grin. Eddie couldn't help but press a little kiss on the tip of his nose, which made Richie laugh. "Is there still time?", he asked cheerfully.  
"Half an hour.", Eddie informed him.  
"Ah, perfect ..." Richie snuggled up against him again, sniffing happily against his neck.  
Eddie wriggled in mild protest. "Ticklish..."  
Richie laughed, his voice still rough with sleep and kissed the spot instead.  
That was better. Eddie made an approving noise and ran his fingertips along Richie's back.  
"Do you think we disturbed the others yesterday ...?", he asked quietly, a bit guiltily.  
Richie grinned. "Hm ... I honestly didn't give a thought to that. I was too distracted."  
Eddie poked him in the side but had to smile.  
"Uff ...", made Richie. "Seriously ... I don't care. You were perfect." He raised his head to kiss Eddie's cheek, "You know what's the best thing about my LA house?"  
"No ...?" Eddie made.  
"You can be as loud as you want," said Richie with a smile. "Nobody who feels disturbed."

Eddie tried to hide his hot face in the pillow.  
Richie laughed good-naturedly and nibbled at Eddie's neck and ear. "Are you hiding ...? Is Eds embarrassed ...?"  
"You're doing that on purpose!", Eddie scolded dully, rolled over on his stomach and hid his burning face in the pillow.  
Richie half crawled over him and pressed a kiss on Eddie's neck. "I'm serious ... you were perfect, baby," he purred. He kissed him again, this time between the shoulder blades. "Don't be ashamed of feeling good about yourself," he said gently to him. "You can enjoy things."  
That lowered Eddie's growing worries. He looked back at Richie over his shoulder. "You're honest with me, aren't you? You let me know if I do something stupid?"  
Richie stroked his tousled hair. "Of course. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me, I promise."  
Eddie looked at him with big eyes, bit his lip. "Then may I have another kiss?", he asked.  
Richie smiled and caught his lips in a loving kiss, but held back with tongue. He didn't want to scare Eddie away with his morning breath.  
"Alright ... I'm going to force myself to let go of you now ...", the comedian said as he dabbed little kisses along Eddie's back. "... get ready ... and then we can have breakfast. What do you think of that?"

"Sounds like a plan.", Eddie agreed and smiled to himself as he listened to Richie fiddling around in the bathroom. He wondered if anyone with a little more experience was like Richie. Somehow he always knew what to say as soon as Eddie threatened to panic. He knew whether a gentle or forceful kiss was appropriate, as if he could look straight into his friend. Eddie envied him for that. Perhaps in time he could learn.  
Richie hummed to himself in the bathroom.  
Eddie rolled over to the other side of the bed and enjoyed being surrounded by his scent. He wanted to do the same for him, to be there for him. A slight feeling of pleasure awakened in his stomach area when he thought about the previous evening. His curiosity was definitely piqued. He grunted when Richie came out of the bathroom and gave him a pat on the bum as he passed.  
"Up with you, baby. I'm starving.", Richie said cheerfully and when Eddie didn't react immediately, too busy thinking about how much he liked the slap, he grabbed the shorter guy by the ankles and pulled him a bit over the mattress.  
Eddie squeaked and instinctively tried to fend off the grip, but Richie easily avoided the kick and quickly licked Eddie's ankle. Then he ran off because Eddie threw a pillow at him and got loudly outraged.  
"Tozier, yuck!", he scolded loudly.  
Richie laughed and fled the hotel room.

When the comedian showed up in the breakfast room, Bill and Mike were already sitting there, deep in conversation.  
"Good morning, dear comrades.", Richie greeted them and appraised his friends' plates. "Oh, there are donuts? I'll be right back!"  
Bill laughed as he watched Richie hurrying off towards the buffet.  
Mike took a sip of coffee. "Was it bearable yesterday? The volume?"  
Bill made a weighing hand gesture. "I heard Eddie briefly, but all in all it was tame," he said.  
"Huh ... I bet Richie wasn't equipped.", Mike said thoughtfully and Bill promptly choked on his bite.  
"Equipped ...?", Bill repeated, confused.  
"Well, you know ... I think two men need some more ... tools.", Mike tried to explain discreetly.  
Bill's penny dropped and he turned red. "Oh ... oh! I thought you meant ... forget what I thought."  
"What should Mikey forget?", Richie asked, who at that moment had returned to her table with a loaded plate and a cup of coffee.  
Bill frantically waved it off. "Nothing."  
Mike laughed because he understood Bill's misinterpretation of the word "equipped".

"I'm glad you're in a good mood so early.", Richie said cheerfully and took a hearty bite into a donut.  
"Well? Did you have a nice evening yesterday?", Mike asked innocently and looked Richie over the rim of his cup.  
A big grin appeared on Richie's face. "Oh yes. Damn nice," he said, licking sugar from the corner of his mouth. "I know pals mostly talk about women, but ... Eddie is ..." He paused, thinking seriously about how to put it in words.  
Bill was spellbound by the sight. Richie, a half eaten donut in his hand, staring into nothing, thinking hard.  
After a little while, Richie gave up. "No. I'm sorry, not possible. He´s just perfect," he said and devoured the rest of his donut.  
Bill and Mike exchanged a look.  
"Did you tell him that?" Bill asked carefully.  
"Of course.", Replied Richie immediately, as if that were a stupid question. "Multiple times. Because it's true."  
Bill made a low noise. "Richie ... that's really nice of you."  
Now it was up to Richie to look at the two in astonishment. "Of course. What did you think? That I was an asshole to him?" There was a slight indignation in his tone.  
"No, you can't put it that way ... but you are known to have a somewhat ... strange tone," said Mike.

Richie rolled his eyes. "Yes, because we've been friends since we were children. If I'm shitty to you, that's a compliment."  
Bill laughed.  
"It's different with Eddie. Of course it's still funny to fuck with him, but not like that ... it's more like ... teasing.", Richie explained.  
Mike grinned. "When will the wedding be announced?"  
Richie showed him the middle finger. "Don't joke about it, Mikey. When the moment comes, and it will come, take a bite of it, I'll do it right."  
Bill groaned. "That's so romantic ..."  
Mike laughed. "Well, you can get tips from Richie. Then you can ensnare Audra.", he suggested.  
Bill made an unintelligible noise into his coffee cup.  
Richie eyed him with raised eyebrows. He knew that look from childhood.  
"What's up, Big Bill?", he asked. "If you need a few compliments, I can send you a text message in the morning," he tried to cheer up the situation.  
Bill took a sip of coffee, avoiding looking at his friends.   
Mike nudged him gently with his shoulder. "What's going on, Bill?", he asked.  
"Audra moved out.", Bill said quietly.  
"Bill ... shit, man ...", Richie said, concerned.  
Bill tried to explain. "No, it doesn't matter. We talked about it and decided it together. We're still friends."  
Mike put an arm around his shoulder. "Bill ... you could have told us, man. We could have helped you."

Bill tried to smile. "It's really okay guys. It's not that bad. Just a little lonely sometimes, but it'll be fine."  
Mike made a painful grimace and looked to Richie for help. Bill had always been like that. Keep all problems to yourself, don't burden anyone with them.  
Richie reached across the table and patted Bill's arm. "Big Bill ... it will be okay. Hey, you can always count on us, you know that, right? We can come over if you're feeling bad. I know how big a house can get."  
Bill smiled, a little more relaxed this time. "Thank you, Rich." He looked down at Richie's hand. "Are you smearing your donut fingers on my sleeve right now?"  
"Oops."

Eddie was just getting in when Bill was chauffeuring himself through Richie's manners and tugging at his sleeve.  
"What did you do again?", he chided the comedian, his hands resting on the back of the chair.  
Richie grinned up at him. "Donut fingers."  
"Bad boy.", Eddie commented, but smiled indulgently and pressed a kiss on Richie's hairline.  
Richie beamed.  
"Bad boy doesn't get along well with a reward," said Mike, amused.  
"Don't question my parenting methods," Eddie said calmly and looked around at the buffet.  
Bill rolled his eyes but grinned.  
Richie looked after Eddie with obvious admiration, assessed the well-fitting trousers and bit his lip.  
"When you are done with undressing Eddie in your mind, your plate is still full.", Mike pointed out with a big smile.  
Richie turned back to his breakfast with a suffering sigh. "I have to make up for twenty-seven years."  
Bill waved it off. "I don't think so ... Eddie is blown off his feet anyways."  
Richie grinned and stuffed his mouth with bagel.

"What is planned for today?", Eddie asked when he came back to their table with a full plate and mug.  
Bill played with his fork. "In any case, I'll visit Georgie's grave today," he muttered, then looked up when there was silence. "I have the feeling I am permanently depressing the mood today," he said and tried to laugh.  
Mike shook his head. "Nonsense. We will of course come with you," he said with conviction.  
"Sure.", Eddie agreed.  
"We can get flowers on the way.", Richie suggested.  
Bill smiled, grateful for his friends.  
"What do you think of a picnic in the park?", Mike put in. "The weather is so nice today."  
Everyone thought the idea was very good, even if Eddie complained about possible ant trails. Richie promised to make sure that everything would stay ants-free.  
Little by little, the other friends joined in and the daily schedule was discussed. Since they were leaving tomorrow morning, they wanted to go to a bar in the evening. Beverly and Ben offered to get everything for the picnic and Richie wanted to take care of the bar.  
The rest got together to choose flowers for the cemetery. Eddie noticed how much Bill still took to think of his late little brother after all these years. He told him a little about his mother while they were busily looking for different varieties in the flower shop.

"Even if it is of little consolation, it will get better.", Eddie assured him and patted Bill's arm.  
The group refused to let pay Bill and threw together. Loaded with a huge, colorful bouquet, they left the shop and headed for the cemetery. The group met again in front of the gate and everyone praised the choice of flowers. They became quieter as they entered the cemetery and located Georgie's grave.  
Mike didn't leave Bill's side. There were no tears, but Bill looked very upset when they took off the bouquet. He ran his hand over the tombstone and mumbled something.  
When he turned away, his friends were there for him immediately and led him leisurely arm in arm out, comforting words on their lips. It helped to ease the mood. When Richie launched one of his jokes, Bill could laugh again.  
They found a secluded spot in the park and spread a blanket. Ben and Beverly had done a great job bringing back a perfect selection of snacks and drinks. Richie checked the blanket for ants as promised before Eddie sat on it. It was nice and warm, with a clear sky and a few wisps of cloud.  
Richie let her know that he and Eddie had to leave the picnic a little earlier because they wanted to visit his mother. They promised to meet again in the bar that evening.

Eddie was excited to see Richie's mother again. They chatted for a while until the comedian checked his watch and they got ready to leave. He and Eddie walked back to Richie's car and drove the short distance to the next town. Here cozy looking houses with gardens lined up and it was pleasantly quiet.  
Eddie noticed that Richie was also excited. He probably didn't see his mother too often.  
He raised his head as Richie parked in front of a beige house. Flowers and a few tomato plants grew in the garden. Richie smiled and led Eddie to the front door, rang the doorbell.  
"We'll surprise her, won't we?", he said, gently pushing Eddie aside, out of sight.  
When Richie's mother Maggie opened the door, she made a happy sound.

"My boy!", she said and Richie leaned down so that his mother, who was almost three heads shorter, could pull him into a tight hug.  
"Hello, Ma. Nice to see you. I have a surprise for you," he said.  
The old lady looked up at him suspiciously.  
"What did you do, Richie?", she wanted to know.  
Richie laughed and waved Eddie closer, who stepped into the door frame a little awkwardly and raised a hand in greeting.  
"Hello Mrs. Tozier," he said.  
It didn´t even take Maggie five seconds to recognize him.  
"Eddie!", she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Eddie, my boy!" She pulled him into a tight hug that made Eddie warm inside.  
Now he knew again where Richie got his big heart from. He hugged her back and laughed.  
She took his face in both hands and studied him. "Look at you ... now you've grown up! And how handsome you have turned out!"  
Richie grinned proudly while Eddie blushed.  
"Come on in, I'll make you a cup of tea.", Maggie said eagerly and scurried into the house.  
Richie nudged Eddie teasingly. "You have turned out so handsome."  
Eddie pushed back and followed Maggie, offering his help.

Shortly afterwards they were sitting on the flowered couch in the living room and drinking their tea from dainty cups.  
Richie's mother beamed at them both. "Are you alright? Eddie, what are you doing?", she asked interested.  
"I work as a risk analyst. Terribly boring and I'll quit soon anyway.", he said and gave Richie a warm look.  
"Really?", Maggie asked in mild confusion.  
"A lot is about to change. I just got through my divorce and plan to move from New York to LA," he said.  
"Oh! Then you can see Richie more often!", Maggie said, enthusiastic for the two of them.  
Richie and Eddie exchanged a quick look.  
"He'll move in with me, Ma," the comedian said then.  
His mother blinked in surprise before covering her mouth with a hand.  
"Oh Richie ... then it was something serious back then? When Eddie moved away and you felt so bad because of it? My boy, you could have told me that! I was so worried." She hurried to get up from her chair and take the few steps to them, hugging them both tightly.

Richie was a little overwhelmed with how quickly his mother had understood what was going on.  
"Ma ... is it okay with you then?", he asked hopefully.  
"Okay? Richard Tozier ... what exactly is there to complain about? You were blown away by Eddie at the age of thirteen and look at him! The best son-in-law a mother could ever wish for!" She patted Eddie on the cheek, who looked a little speechless.  
"Ma ..." Richie had to let her know how grateful he was for her acceptance and got up to squeeze her again. "Thanks, Ma," he muttered.  
Eddie smiled, touched at the sight of the two. No matter how tall and grown up Richie had become, he still had a close bond with his mother.  
When the two separated again, Eddie got a kiss on the forehead from Maggie. "You take good care of my boy, don't you? He needs someone to bring him back down to earth a bit," said the old lady conspiratorially.  
Eddie laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."  
She beamed at him.

They chatted for a good two hours and made up for missed time. Richie promised to come by with Eddie more often and when he said goodbye his mother gave him a small box with old photos and memories from childhood days. She kissed both of them on the cheek and wished them a safe journey home.  
In the car, Richie took a deep breath. "That went far better than I had hoped for."  
Eddie leaned over and directed him into a deep kiss. "Your mother is wonderful," he announced afterwards with shining eyes.  
Richie grinned broadly and pulled Eddie into another kiss by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly he burst out laughing and Eddie followed his gaze towards the house. Maggie was standing by the window with both thumbs up in an excited expression.  
Eddie joined in the laugh and Richie threw his mother a kiss.  
"Now I know where you got your character from." Eddie laughed.  
Richie grinned happily and started the car.


	6. Memories

They sat down in a bistro and ate a little something, still euphoric about the successful visit.  
"At least now I know that I will have her blessing when I propose to you.", Richie said casually and sipped his milkshake.  
Eddie stopped chewing for a moment. "Propose?", he squeaked.  
Richie grinned mischievously. "Of course. Don't worry, not today."  
Eddie tossed a frie at him. "Don't joke about it, asshole."  
Richie fended off the frie with a laugh. "I'm not kidding. If it feels right, I'll propose to you. I swore I would if I had the balls to tell you about my feelings."  
Eddie looked at him in touched surprise. "Richie ...", he muttered.  
Richie just had time to swallow his mouthful of burger before Eddie leaned over the table and kissed him hard.  
"I'll propose to you first, you ass.", Eddie whispered as they parted, his ears pink and his eyes dark and full of emotion.  
Richie grinned so widely that it hurt.

At the agreed time they arrived at the bar that Richie had chosen. Although it was well attended, it was not too crowded. There were two billiard tables and a small dance floor, surrounded by groups of tables that looked cozy.  
Richie immediately headed for the table where Stanley and Bill were already sitting.  
"My mother is a dream and I love her.", the comedian announced solemnly and sat down.  
Stanley eyed him with his usual bored expression. "That's nice, Richie."  
Eddie shook his head, grinning. "Maggie immediately understood that she must expect a son-in-law," he explained.  
Bill and Stanley took turns looking at them.  
"Oha! But ... there are no concrete plans yet ...?", Bill asked, as if he expected one of them would present a ring on their finger at any moment.  
"No, no ... but as soon as the right moment has come ...", Richie said and smiled at Eddie meaningfully.  
Eddie didn't look impressed. "I will get you first."  
"Oh yes?" Richie grinned wider.  
"Absolutely, you ass." Eddie looked very confident and maybe a little embarrassed.  
Even Stanley's stony face crumbled. "I can already see how you propose to each other," he said.  
"Never. I'll be faster," Eddie insisted.  
Richie laughed and ruffled his hair. "My little pit bull. Dogged as ever."  
Stanley sighed. "Disgusting. You are disgusting."  
Richie pointed accusingly at him. "Envy! Pure envy!"  
Stanley showed him the middle finger.

"You just have to follow Richie's voice," said someone behind them. Ben and Beverly had arrived.  
Richie grinned up at him. "At least you can find us easily."  
Ben laughed and gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder. He and Bev sat down next to them and Mike also trundled in. They ordered beer and snacks and had a lively conversation. It didn't take long for Mike and Ben to hog one of the pool tables. Richie's arm soon found its way around Eddie's shoulders as they laughed about childhood memories. The gesture was casual but Eddie enjoyed it beyond measure. Touching in public had never been an option for Myra. It showed him that Richie was in no way ashamed of their relationship. He thought that in LA it probably hardly was a problem to exchange affection beyond your own four walls and the thought gave his heart a skip. He wanted this. He wanted to be able to kiss Richie spontaneously.  
Eddie lost focus on the current conversation and instead studied Richie, looking at the facial expressions while speaking. He liked the laugh lines around the eyes and the wide, open smile. Even his bad shave.  
He chewed his lip and looked down at Richie's wildly gesticulating hands. They never seemed to stand still, as if they always had to be busy. Eddie remembered the feel of that hand under his jaw, around his waist, on his wrist and elsewhere. Solid and warm, safe. He trusted these hands completely.

Eddie forced himself to take a sip of beer so as not to stare too long. When he looked up, he met Beverly's grin and felt caught. She handed him her cell phone. Eddie looked at it and saw the photo she had secretly taken of her friends.  
"Oh.", Eddie made. They looked so peaceful, so natural. "Will you send this to me?", he asked.  
Beverly winked at him. "Just happened. I think it's Richie's lock screen already." She grinned mischievously as a slight blush appeared on Eddie's cheeks.  
Richie, who had become aware of the conversation, immediately took out his own cell phone to confirm Beverly's suspicions.  
Eddie bit his lip. "You're disgustingly romantic for being such an idiot," he scolded without real resentment.  
Richie laughed and nudged him gently in the side. "You bring out the best in me."  
Eddie groaned and hid behind his hands for a moment, hoping the heat in his ears would magically go away.

The evening was perfect. It was like they were teenagers again, going to some party. Everyone tried to make Bill laugh, especially, so that he wouldn't think too much about his brother. It seemed to be working. He and Mike drank brotherhood and laughed until they were breathless.  
Richie blossomed even more than usual and, as always, demonstrated his comedic talent, much to the amusement of the others. They were nearing midnight when Stanley got a call and covered his ear to better understand the person on the other end.  
Eddie looked at Stanley, whose expression grew increasingly serious, and motioned for the others to calm down.  
"Are you sure?" Stanley rubbed his temple.  
Now everyone looked at him in alarm.  
Richie cursed silently when Stanley's eyes suddenly got wet and wondered feverishly what might have happened.  
Stanley raised his eyes and looked around in disbelief. "I'm going to put you on speaker, Patty ..." He fiddled with the phone and put it in the middle of the table.

"Hello!", came an excited woman's voice. "I'm Patty, Stanley's wife! Sorry for getting to know each other this way ..."  
General greetings were called and Patty laughed on the other end.   
"I didn't mean to disturb your meeting, but I had news for Stan ...", Patty continued, her voice taking on an emotional undertone. "Stan is going to be a father."  
There was silence for a moment before a deafening roar broke out. Patty laughed over the speaker, while what felt like twenty hands knocked Stanley's shoulders and back at once and got showered with congratulations. Richie was with him in two steps and hugged him tightly, while Stanley laughed wetly, wiping his eyes.  
"Stan the man.", Richie said with pride in his voice. "Can I be that crazy gay uncle who makes stupid jokes and brings too many sweets?"  
Stanley laughed. "Fine. Eddie will keep you in check."  
"I can't wait to get to know you all in person," Patty said over the cell phone.  
"Likewise! You definitely have six babysitters now!", Beverly replied.  
Stanley leaned over the cell phone. "Dear?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you so much and I can't wait to get home to you," Stanley said fervently.  
Bill whistled on his fingers and general teasing became loud.  
"I love you too, Daddy," Patty said and the smile was clearly audible in her voice.  
Richie laughed stupidly, even if it was clear that Patty had only meant Stanley's new father status and no sexual innuendo. Eddie nudged his partner admonishingly, but had to keep from laughing himself.  
Stanley ended the conversation with more shows of love and then fell back in his chair.

"I'm going to be a father," he muttered to himself.  
"Shit, yes! The best you can ask for!", Richie agreed with a chest tone of conviction. He ordered a round of shots for the table and together they toasted Stanley and his little family.  
When the music in the bar got a little louder and songs from the eighties were playing over the speakers, Beverly pulled Ben onto the tiny dance floor and moved with him to the beat of the music. Ben was moving against the beat, but that didn't detract from the fun they were having.  
Richie cheered them on and laughed good-naturedly at Ben's clumsiness.  
"Can you do better?", Eddie asked at his side.  
"Is that a challenge?", Richie teased with a big grin.  
Eddie smiled mischievously with crossed arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"All right. Then let's see if we can do better." With that Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him to his feet.  
"Oh no, no, I didn't mean ...", protested the smaller one, but Richie did not tolerate any contradiction.  
"Hung up, caught up, Eds. Swing your hooves.", He replied lightly and they were standing on the dance floor with Bev and Ben. 

Eddie did not panic, however, because Richie immediately whirled him around, apparently not caring who could see them. So he threw his worries overboard for the moment and did the same as Richie, moving more or less elegantly to the music and laughing when Richie stole Beverly away from Ben, dipped her amazingly skillfully to the side and led her around.  
Ben immediately headed for Eddie and together they tried to dance a kind of modified foxtrot.  
Beverly smiled brightly at Richie. "Congratulations," she said warmly. "You two are so cute together."  
Richie grinned and led her across the sticky floor. "I can only give that back," he said and looked over at Ben and Eddie. "You and I are damn lucky aren't we?"  
Beverly smiled and followed Richie's gaze. "Oh yes. And you know what? We deserve it.", she thought.  
Richie laughed and agreed with her.  
Ben did the same as the comedian and dipped Eddie sideways, which elicited a startled squeak.  
"Wait ... I just have to save my future.", Richie said and danced over to him. He took over Eddie fluently and grinned at him.

"I've heard your call, dearest, and I hurry to your side."  
Eddie laughed, his face hot from dancing and wrapped both arms around Richie's neck.  
The comedian's hands found the other man's hips by themselves and together they swayed gently.  
"After all, this is a bit like Prom.", Eddie said with a smile.  
"Right.", Richie confirmed. "Does that mean you want to be my prom date?", he teased.  
Eddie cocked his head and acted deliberately. "Perhaps ... if you bring me home at ten sharp?"  
Richie clicked his tongue regretfully, "I'm afraid we're over ten o clock already ..."  
"Too bad. Then you have to take me home with you.", Eddie said harmlessly, but his eyes glittered.  
Richie grinned. His thumbs drew circles over Eddie's hipbones. "How good that my bed is freshly made."  
Eddie laughed warmly in Richie's front and he wanted to hold onto the moment forever. The music changed to a slower track and the two men moved in gentle circles. Richie pressed a kiss into his friend's dark hair and felt Eddie's little laugh against his chest. In fact, this was even better than Prom.

Two songs later, they were preparing to leave. They trotted back to the hotel, all together, laughing and nudging each other.  
The friends wished each other good night and dispersed. Eddie stayed in the room with Richie like the night before. The smaller one dropped onto the bed with a contented sigh. Richie stretched and looked at his friend for a moment with a loving smile before he joined him. He sat cross-legged next to Eddie and fished for the small box he had placed on the bedside table.  
Eddie looked up. "Any embarrassing photos?"  
"Certainly." Richie opened the lid and inspected the contents. The box was two-thirds full of photos, baseball trading cards, a few postcards, a patch, and all sorts of odds and ends.  
"Oha ...", Richie muttered.  
Eddie rolled onto his stomach. "Show me."  
Richie put the box down so they could look inside together.

Eddie picked up a few photos and laughed. They were snapshots from Richie's birthday party, probably when he was ten or eleven. He and Stanley stood in front of a table with gifts, arms wrapped around their shoulders, grinning at the camera. Richie was missing two front teeth and he had a band-aid on his chin. Eddie still remembered that the boy had stumbled over one of the large flower pots in the garden and hit himself. Maggie had treated her son with practiced caution and the welling tears were quickly dried, as Eddie had given him his present before everyone else.  
The next picture showed them all together eating cake and not even realizing that they were being photographed. Eddie grinned. He sat next to Richie and gave him a warning look, because he tried to push the whole piece of cake into his mouth at once.  
"You haven't changed a bit.", he found and showed Richie the picture.  
The comedian protested. "Not true at all."  
"How about Ben's spring roll?", Eddie suggested triumphantly.  
Richie opened his mouth to hold against it, but then thought better of it. "Touché, you monster."

Eddie grinned and rolled over on his back, continuing to study the photos. After a while, Richie made a quiet noise and pushed something all the way back into the box.  
"What do you have there?", Eddie wanted to know.  
"Nothing."  
Eddie clicked his tongue disapprovingly and sat up to see for himself. Richie tried to snatch the box away from him, but Eddie knew that from before and was faster.  
"What do we have there ...", he muttered curiously and pulled out a crumpled photo with torn edges from among all the others. It was a photo of himself when he was about thirteen. In the picture he wasn't looking into the camera and laughing at something. He was wearing a blue shirt and judging by the freckles it was summer. He looked up at Richie questioningly.  
"I was lovesick, okay?", the comedian grumbled, embarrassed. "You were gone and I was fucked up."  
"Richie ..." Eddie sat up and pressed a gentle kiss on Richie's temple. "It looks like it was in a pocket for a long time."  
Richie nodded. "Trouser pocket. Half a year. I just had to see you.", he confessed quietly.

Eddie couldn't help but direct him into a loving kiss. "I missed you too," he said then. "The new neighborhood was horrible. Everyone wore polo shirts and parted hair. None of them would have thought of devouring a piece of cake at once."  
Richie laughed. "Sounds boring as hell."  
"It was," Eddie agreed with a smile. "I was only allowed to play stupid board games."  
Richie smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "And did you stay good?"  
"Rather. When I was sixteen I had a short rebellious phase.", Eddie said and leaned against the touch.  
"Just say."  
Eddie smiled. "I was caught with beer and there was a huge row."  
Richie laughed sympathetically. "Comfort yourself. I got my first drunkenness when I was fifteen and Dad had to pick me up. I was throwing up and crying all the way home."  
Eddie made a regretful noise. "Oh dear ... did you get in trouble?"  
Richie shook her head. "Not really. My parents have always been a little more relaxed about that. Dad was irritated by my drunken howling, I think. The next morning he recommended that I always drink enough water and have some snacks the next time I went out to party."  
Eddie laughed. "Your parents are really unique."  
Richie grinned. "Absolutely. I wish Dad had seen us." It didn't sound particularly sad, but Eddie rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"I guess he kind of sees us," he said.  
Richie smiled at him and then looked up at the ceiling, pointed to Eddie and mouthed: mine.  
Eddie laughed and nudged him, but played along and looked up, waved to an invisible person.  
"At least I know that I would have had his blessing," said Richie.  
"Yes?" Asked Eddie.  
"Definitely.", the comedian confirmed and leaned against the other, took out more photos. Stanley, Bill, Richie and Eddie were eager to spend the night at the Tozier house. Richie had gotten them horror movies and to judge Eddie's pale face, he hadn´t like them.  
Eddie grinned remembering it. "I couldn't sleep for two nights," he confessed.  
Richie gave him a gentle squeeze. "Poor Eds. I remember how you scooped up more and more popcorn."  
Eddie giggled. "Yes ... I always loved being at your home. Everything was so relaxed with you. Nobody scolded you when you poured too much syrup onto the pancakes or when you ran up the stairs."  
Richie smiled. "I guess I'm lucky with my parents," he agreed.  
Eddie nodded. "When I was allowed to spend a weekend with you guys, it was bad to go back home."

Richie remembered how the little boy had become more and more annoyed hours before saying goodbye, his shoulders hunched, a restless expression in his doe eyes. "Yes, I noticed. I would have preferred to keep you here. I think I even asked my mother once if she couldn't adopt you."  
Eddie laughed out loud. "Oh Richie ..."  
"I meant it very seriously. My mom then explained to me that your mother has a different way of showing her love, and that having children is no guarantee of being a good parent."  
Eddie smiled at Maggie's clever words. "At least it taught me one thing ... I know I wouldn't raise my children like this," he said firmly.  
Richie eyed him. "Do you want some? Children, I mean?"  
Eddie thought about it, played with a photo. "I don't know. I always thought there would be no children with Myra anyway and now I'm already too old for that.", he said evasively.  
Richie gently took the photo from his hand. "Eddie ... baby, do you want kids?", he asked determinedly but without pressure.  
He had no choice, Eddie had to look at him. Richie seemed so open, as if no answer could shock him. He felt how he nodded and, contrary to his expectations, a smile spread across Richie's face.  
"All right. We'll keep that in mind and talk about it when the time comes, huh?", he suggested.

Eddie was amazed again how Richie managed to clarify things effortlessly without getting lost in details. Needless to say, it was way too early to seriously consider kids, but he understood that Eddie basically wanted them. And that was enough. He felt respected and heard.  
"We can practice on Stans sprout", said Richie and pressed a kiss into Eddie's hair.  
"I think that would be nice," mumbled the smaller one with a grateful smile.  
Richie grinned. "I like children."  
This clarified whether the comedian was fond of children or not and Eddie followed the spark of happiness inside as he took Richie's face in both hands and kissed him. Richie seemed to sense immediately that this was a silent thank you, a whispered "I love you". And the answer was just as fervent, a hand caressing Eddie's hair.  
Then they sat together and planned Eddie's moving to LA.  
"Are you sure that you have enough space?"  
Richie nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. Three rooms are completely empty and there is a huge bed in the bedroom that is very lonely," he affirmed.  
Eddie smiled and tried to estimate how many boxes he had. "Fortunately, I hardly have any furniture ... mostly clothes and books."  
"Very nice. I have a big shelf but hardly any books.", replied Richie. He eyed Eddie. "How are you going to do that with your work?"

Eddie sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Actually, I would like to switch completely. Or start my own business? I don't know ... I definitely want to quit first."  
Richie nodded. "Would self-employment do you any good? That you have enough discipline is out of the question."  
Eddie was pleased with the compliment. "I could try. In fact, I've thought about it a lot, but Myra ... well, you know. It was always up to her head."  
"Bitch," said Richie fervently.  
"Right." Eddie grinned. It was good to be sure now of the character of his ex-wife. That it wasn't him.  
"You can convert one of the empty rooms into your office.", Richie suggested. "And if you need more space, we can tear down a wall. The main thing is that you feel comfortable and have everything you need."  
"I already do.", Eddie muttered and smiled shyly at Richie.  
Richie laughed warmly and took Eddie's hand in his, dabbed a kiss on his knuckles.  
Eddie bit his lip. Richie's mouth was soft and his big hand held it so naturally. For his moment he lost himself in the idea that they might eventually wear rings. He wondered how it would feel, tried to imagine the feeling of a narrow metal band around his finger, this time with love and not with rules and manipulation.

Out of an impulse he leaned forward and covered Richie's lips with his.  
"I want you.", he whispered a little breathlessly. He couldn't verbally express what exactly he wanted, but he wanted it now.  
Richie seemed to understand even without many words. In any case, he wordlessly pulled Eddie into his lap and kissed him with demanding patience, his hands warm and protective around the man's narrow waist.  
Eddie leaned against him, hungry for contact. The kiss became more feverish and after a while he found himself on his back, Richie a solid weight over him that radiated heat and love. Eddie only thought much later about how glad he could be that Richie knew exactly what he was doing when he held both of them in his hand and carried them to their destination together, Eddie's name floating above them like a mantra between kisses.  
They came down together from their high, exchanged gentle kisses and touches. Richie mumbled loving words that Eddie returned as best as he could, drunk with what they had there. They squeezed into the tiny shower cubicle and then into bed together, the box with the memories of their childhood safely stowed in Richie's suitcase.


	7. goodbye and hello

The next morning had a somewhat sad undertone. The approaching farewell made everyone a little melancholic. Richie still tried to lighten the mood when they had breakfast together. He suggested children's names to Stan, much to his dismay.  
"What the hell, Richie ... I won't call my child Edelgund!"  
"Right, it could be a boy too ..." Richie thought hard.  
Stanley flicked a donut in his direction and everyone laughed.   
"Let's repeat this, okay? I think it would be a shame if we let the contact dry up again.", Bill then said. All agreed.  
"We could take turns meeting at someone's home or at least in the area," Mike suggested.  
"Absolutely! I'm offering my house as the next meeting point!", Richie said eagerly. "I have two guest rooms and a huge couch, I can put you all down there."  
"Then let's do it like this. We can write to each other in the group chat and compare our vacation."  
Everyone liked that idea. Richie felt very happy that everyone was down with it. He wanted to keep his friends at all costs.

"I guess we'll meet Eddie with you anyway ...?", Beverly suggested.  
Richie grinned proudly. "Exactly." He shot Eddie a warm look, who smiled modestly.  
Beverly smiled contentedly. "Wonderful. I'm already looking forward to it."  
They ate their plates empty and slowly got down to clear the rooms. Richie met Eddie again at the foot of the stairs, each with his suitcase in hand.  
Eddie put his luggage down for a moment and the other man did the same.  
"So..."  
Richie saw clearly that his friend was quarreling. "You're here with a rental car?", he said, trying to make it easier.  
"Yes. I would drive to the airport and drop the car there."  
Richie nodded. "Then I'll go with you. Make sure you get on the right plane."  
Eddie said yes and bit his lip.  
"It won't be for long.", Richie consoled, who had a heavy heart himself about the upcoming farewell. "Take care of your apartment and your job and keep me up to date. My door is always open to you, you know that. And if you need any help ... you have my number.", the comedian babbled in hopes to lighten up the depressed mood a little.

Eddie nodded vigorously. "Yes ...", he laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I feel so sad."  
Richie already knew, but didn't want to put salt on the wound. "Don't worry, I feel the same way. The house will be shitty empty today." He saw the telltale gleam in Eddie's eyes and quickly took his hand, kissing the knuckles.  
"Hey ... no tears, okay? At least not here already. Otherwise I'll turn into a fountain."  
Eddie laughed, even if it sounded a little wet.  
"Okay." He gave himself a jerk and picked up his suitcase again. "I've already put the airport into the GPS. You can drive after me," he offered.  
"That sounds good," Richie agreed and picked up his luggage. They went out to put their things into the trunk. The others gradually came to the parking lot in front of the hotel.  
Bill and Mike also had to go to the airport, the others had come in cars. There were firm hugs and safe journey home wishes for everyone who had to say goodbye here.  
The rest of them drove to the airport, Eddie leading the way. After handing over the rental car, they sat together in the overpriced airport bistro and drank coffee.  
Bill's flight went first, Mike's shortly after. They accompanied Bill as far as they could and said goodbye. Richie didn't miss the fact that Mike hugged the shorter man for a particularly long time and smiled quietly.  
Mike didn't stay sad for long because they had to go straight to his gate. There he hugged Richie and Eddie at the same time and wished them all the best.

Then they were on their own. They walked slowly to Eddie's gate and Richie carried Eddie's suitcase despite violent protests. The comedian would have loved to bring him home with him, but first a few organizational matters had to be sorted out. So he didn't want to make it unnecessarily difficult for Eddie. He smiled encouragingly at him.  
"So ..." ,he said and took Eddie's hands in his, gently pulling him towards him.  
Eddie looked up at him, his brown doe eyes large and expressive. He went on his tippy toes and kissed Richie without hurry, tried to put everything into the touch that he just couldn't say.  
"You will text me, yes?", the smaller one mumbled against Richie's lips. "Otherwise I can't do this."  
"I will, don't worry. We'll manage it.", Richie promised and kissed him one last time.  
Then Eddie had to hurry. He took his suitcase and went through the security, glancing at Richie again and again.  
The comedian paused at the gate until Eddie disappeared from view. He sighed deeply and was almost grateful for the nagging feeling in his chest because it meant he missed the younger man already. As he trudged slowly back to the parking lot, he took out his cell phone and texted Eddie the first time while being apart from each other.

Richie: You look sexy when you go through the security barrier. Have a good flight. I love you.

Richie gnawed his lower lip and stared at the display. He considered adding something, but then put his cell phone away. Just don't get emotional. For Eddie, the temporary farewell was probably even worse than it was for him. He went back to his car and then just sat inside for a few minutes, thinking how damn lucky he was that everything had gone so well. A grin spread across his face and he hastily wiped his eyes when he was getting a little emotional. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly pulled it out.

Eddie: I love you! Arrive home safely and don't forget to eat something other than pizza!

He laughed softly and immediately wrote back.

Richie: I promise, Eduardo! ; -XXX  
Eddie: Good! ;-) <3

Even when Eddie went offline because his plane was probably taking off, Richie read through the short chat again. Then he started the car and went home.  
He stopped at a supermarket in LA and got two bags of food, including some healthy items. Now he had found a reason to take more care of himself. He tiredly unlocked the front door and unloaded the bags in the kitchen. Then he took a shower before dragging himself back into the kitchen. He wanted to try to cook something for a change. Except for grilled sandwiches and eggs, he usually avoided cooking. However, Eddie was right when he talked about healthy eating. Richie felt himself that pizza and beer weren't good for him. Apart from that, he wanted to stay crisp for Eddie. The thought of the toned body motivated him. He knew that Eddie jogged regularly and also did small exercises here and there.  
He googled a simple healthy recipe and did his best to follow it. He tried a vegetable casserole and even if he let it burn a little at the top, the result was quite edible.  
He proudly took a photo of his full plate and, while he was at it, a selfie with a fork raised. He sent both of these to Eddie.

While devouring his creation, at some point an image came back. Eddie was sitting in the taxi and grinning crookedly at the camera, apparently not at all familiar with taking photos of himself. Richie grinned as he read the accompanying text.

Eddie: Very nice! I will teach you a lot of recipes!

He wrote back quickly.

Richie: I'm trying to stay fit for you so you don't run off with Ben :-p  
Eddie: As if you fool! I like you just the way you are!!

"Eds ...", Richie mumbled with a touched smile.

Richie: Me too, baby! <3 But seriously, I want to take better care of myself!  
Eddie: I like to hear that! I want to have you for as long as possible!  
Richie: I'm all yours! <3  
Eddie: Have to hurry, I've arrived! Good night!  
Richie: Good night!

Richie grinned and ate the last bite. Then he threw himself onto the couch and paddled through the television program. He was tired, but feared that the big empty bed would make him sad. So he stayed on the couch until he almost dozed off. Only then did he get ready for bed and curled up under the covers.

The next morning came with sunshine and warm thoughts. Richie stretched comfortably and rubbed his sleep-stuck eyes. He picked up his cell phone and felt his heart skip a beat. Eddie had already texted him.

Eddie: I'll go to work right away, resign. Good Morning!

Below was another selfie. Richie groaned. Eddie was still in bed on it, his hair in a mess, his eyes at half mast. Richie studied the bare torso and hastily typed an answer.

Richie: And what a good morning! Heavens, Eds! Good luck with the termination, you can do it!

For a moment he quarreled, but then he took a selfie as well, although he suspected he didn't look as seductive in the morning as Eddie. The thought counted. He hit send and grinned to himself. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, read a few emails, and then got up and stumbled into the shower. He spent the day planning his next show, making a few calls, and by early afternoon making himself something to eat. He checked his cell phone every now and then, waiting for news from Eddie.  
In the early evening a text came.

Eddie: Shit, I quit! Feel a little high but in a good way!

Richie grinned and typed back.

Richie: Congratulations! You are a free man! How are you going to party?

He rolled onto the couch, waiting for Eddie's answer.

Eddie: I guess I'll order humus and then deal with the last photo you sent me.

Richie laughed softly. Humus ... wait a minute. The cell phone almost slipped from his hand when he answered.

Richie: Busy? With the last photo?  
Eddie: I'm only a man too, Richie.

Oh. OH.

Richie: Ed's baby dear of my life, do you mean what I think you mean?

Eddie sent him the eye roll emoji.   
Richie laughed out loud.

Richie: Baby ... should I send you another photo? <3

Oops ... maybe that was too much of a good thing. Richie already regretted his eagerness, but Eddie was already writing back.

Eddie: I wouldn't be averse to that;)

Richie licked his lips and thought about his options quickly. Eddie loved his hands, he knew that. He pulled his jeans down a bit to show more of his hips and then shot a picture of himself, his hand half under the waistband of his pants. He felt so young when he sent the picture.

Eddie: Oha ...

The photo that Eddie sent back almost gave Richie a heart attack. Eddie was lying in bed, a happy grin on his face and except for his underwear he was naked. His free hand was on the obvious bulge between his thighs.  
"Fuck ...", Richie muttered to himself.

Richie: Oh baby ... what would I give to be with you now ...  
Eddie: Likewise. Will you send me another picture of your hand ...? I want to think of you while doing it

Richie quickly opened his jeans and freed himself from them, put his somewhat shaky hand around it and took another photo.

Eddie: Fuck ... I want both

Richie could almost hear the breathless voice.

Richie: Both belong to you, always. Baby can i see you

Eddie sent him another photo and Richie groaned, mimicking what was going on with his friend and also took a picture. The comedian would have been okay if a meteor fell on his house at that moment. He was just sexting with his loved one. What more could he hope for in life? While he was taking care of himself, he wrote to Eddie with one hand.

Richie: As soon as you are with me I will rip your clothes off, baby ... my hands, all over you ... can hardly wait ...

Eddie didn't write back but sent a snapshot of himself, face flushed and in lustful concentration while his hand was still busy. Richie groaned, his thumb flying over the display like it was about his life.

Richie: Just look at you ... fuck, Eds, you are beautiful ... I don't know what to kiss on you first ...  
Eddie: Richie I gonna

Richie licked his lips while he answered.

Richie: Let go baby I want to see you

He was now thrusting hard into his closed fist, as well on the verge of losing control. Eddie sent two photos in quick succession. On the first he bucked up, his face a perfect expression of drunken bliss and on the second he grinned happily into the camera.  
That was more than Richie could take and he did the same for Eddie, took way too many pictures in the moment of ecstasy and laughed about it. He quickly sorted out the best and sent them off, typing something in.

Richie: You are perfect and sexy and I love you more than anything! Is it stupid that I'm proud of you? Because you got so brave in such a short time?

Eddie laughed as he read the message.  
Eddie: No, it's not stupid. I am amazed as well. Guess you make me brave  
He thought for a moment and then kept typing.  
Eddie: I hope I won't be embarrassed tomorrow.  
Richie: Baby, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I thought it was beautiful and I enjoy how much you show off. And even if you're a little embarrassed afterwards, I promise I won't tease you about it :-)

Eddie smiled.  
Eddie: Thank you. I feel like I'm just discovering all the possibilities. Thanks for your patience <3  
Richie: Anytime, baby! <3 And you know what? I feel the same way! Even if I have more experience, it is different when you love the person more than anything!  
Eddie: Richie ...  
Richie: :-))) <3  
Eddie: <3 I really enjoy being with you. Can I save the photos?  
Richie: Oh yes! I'll create an extra album just with you!  
Eddie: Can I send you more then? : 3  
Richie: I ask for it! <3 <3 I will return the favor too!  
Eddie: I like the pictures of you! ;-)  
Richie: So do I, handsome!

Eddie laughed softly. With Richie everything was so easy, so natural. He didn't have to filter anything like with Myra. Richie was an open book and he wanted to show him the same openness. Even in those few days he felt closer to the comedian than he had to Myra in all these years of marriage.

Eddie: I'm very grateful for all of this. For us. For the first time I feel that I can be myself.  
He wanted to explain what was going on inside him.

Richie: I'm very happy! It should be like that!  
Eddie: ;-) I think I'm getting some sleep now.  
Richie: Do that <3

Eddie kept the cell phone in his hand and looked up at the ceiling while still indulging in the high of happiness. He thought about his resignation, the completely shocked expression on his boss's face and how good it had felt. With more than enough vacation left, his remaining working hours were limited to a ridiculous week, just enough time to manage a clean handover. So he could actually be with Richie in a week. He didn't want to tell him anything yet, out of fear something might come up. Maybe he would just surprise him. He would find out the address unobtrusively. He smiled at the thought of it. Richie would definitely be happy about it.  
He stretched comfortably and then got up for a quick shower, then relaxed back in bed and ate the rest of his dinner. He felt really good, confident and energetic. As if he could do anything. He had last felt so good when he sneaked into the cinema with Richie as a child without paying.  
Tomorrow he would quit the apartment. Since he had already paid the rent in advance, the landlord would certainly let him go without any problems.  
In his mind he turned over the boxes he had minus the few pieces of furniture. He would donate them. He could actually just pack his few belongings in his car and drive off if it hadn't taken him at least two days to get there.

Eddie got up and brushed his teeth thoroughly, looked himself over in the mirror. He thought about the photos he had taken of himself and realized that he wasn't ashamed of them. Maybe it would make him feel a little embarrassed tomorrow, but definitely not bad. Not like Myra, who eyed him in obvious disgust whenever he was bare. In return, Richie liked what he saw. He had a penchant for his tattoos and regularly complimented him. Richie let him know that he was worth something. For the first time in years he liked himself. He had always regretted that he was rather short, slim. The increasingly clear lines on his face had bothered him too. Only Richie had made him feel that he was attractive anyway, or maybe because of it. Oddly enough, he didn't even feel small around him, even if the comedian outdid him by almost a head. Probably because Richie always met him at eye level and respected him. Eddie didn't feel small around him but protected. Not mothered, not like a task.

Eddie smiled at his reflection. Yes, he was worth something. And he got a second chance to shape his life the way he wanted it. Satisfied, he laid down in bed, saved the photos of Richie and grinned to himself.


	8. Surprise!

The next morning he drove to work in a good mood and taught his successor everything he needed. Then he gave notice of his apartment. The landlord was amazed, but didn't ask. In the evening he already packed two boxes because he was already in the mood for a new departure.  
He and Richie had written to each other over and over again throughout the day. Now that he was crouching between cardboard boxes and just wanted to drive off, he took a selfie of himself.

Eddie: Too antsy to come down. I want to pack everything and leave.

Richie sent him back a picture of himself lying in bed, his glasses slightly crooked on his nose. His smile was brighter than the sun.

Richie: Come to me, baby. I miss you.

Eddie felt a delicious pang.  
Eddie: I miss you too. Not for long. I'm doing what I can to get it done quickly.  
Richie: Okay. I can hold out, I promise! :-)

Eddie smiled. He missed Richie, but this also had its charm. Write to each other, looking forward to see each other again.

Eddie: I'm really looking forward to LA!  
Richie: You will like it! I'll show you the best places!  
Eddie: :-)

Eddie was homesick.

The next few days consisted of work, organization, and news from Richie. The good thing was that the time went by faster. Eddie felt wonderfully free the last time he walked out of the building where he had worked for seven years. He drove to his apartment and packed the few boxes he had agreed on in the last few days in his trunk. Then he handed the keys to the landlord and said goodbye to New York.  
He drove off.

He mailed the carefully packed boxes to Richie's address. Shipping wasn't quite as much as he'd feared, but it was still a small fortune. At least he'd limited himself to five boxes.  
Then he took his car away. He would get one in LA. Of course, he didn't get much for it since he hadn't had the time to compare numbers, but that was fine. After that was done, he headed for the airport, his small travel bag tightly in his hand. He almost expected something to go wrong at the last second, but everything went as planned. When the plane took off, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
Now it was only a good six hours. He took out his cell phone as soon as he could and wrote to Richie.

Eddie: What are you doing today?  
Richie: Clean the house. That always helps me when I don't know what to do with myself.  
Eddie: Sounds relaxed ;-)  
Richie: And yourself? : 3

Eddie hesitated. He was dying to tell him the truth, but he wanted so much to surprise him.  
Eddie: Something like that. Quiet evening and such.  
Richie: Likewise. Netflix and Juice. Instead of beer. Live healthier and all.  
Eddie: Good!  
Richie: Woof! ;-)

At least he could be sure that Richie was at home too. Excitement flared in his stomach.  
Eddie: I can't wait to see you!  
Richie: Aww me too, baby! <3

Eddie grinned and had to put the phone down before he gave himself away. He looked out of the window and relaxed a little, soon dozed off. When the plane was just minutes before landing in LA, the announcement woke him up. He then pushed past another guest with a mumbled apology to go to the bathroom. He actually hated these kinds of public toilets. In the tiny cubicle he covered the toilet seat generously with disinfectant spray before using it, then washed his hands thoroughly.  
Now he felt ready for his surprise. He waited impatiently until they had landed, shouldered his travel bag and marched out with the other travelers. Fortunately, he got a taxi quickly and gave the driver Richie's address, studying the night city with interest as he drove.  
The houses became sparser and then the driver stopped in a beautiful tree-lined street with white houses and gardens in between. Eddie paid for the ride and left an appropriate tip, got out, then looked at Richie's home.  
The house was nice, not too big, and not pretentious despite the obviously upscale neighborhood. He smiled and then went to the front door, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.  
For a long moment nothing happened. Then the lights went on inside and steps came closer. A somewhat sleepy Richie opened the door, his hair messed up and a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell ...", he started, but stopped immediately when he recognized Eddie. His eyes widened behind the thick glasses and his mouth fell open.  
Eddie grinned. "Hi," he said breathlessly.  
Then Richie was with him with a long step and pulled him into a tight hug that made Eddie drop the bag on the way. He squeaked when he suddenly lost the ground under his feet because Richie simply picked him up as if he weighed nothing.  
"You're here," the comedian muttered with astonishment in his voice.   
Eddie put both arms around Richie's neck and laughed in relief.  
"Yes, I'm here.", he confirmed and then Richie's mouth found Eddie's.  
The taller one didn't let him down for the duration of the kiss, as if he feared Eddie might spontaneously vanish into thin air. Only when they ran out of air did they let go of each other.  
Eddie beamed at him. "Surprise."  
Richie's grin lit up his whole face. "And what a surprise." Finally he put Eddie back on his own feet.

"Wow ... I really didn't expect that," the comedian confessed.  
"I wrote to you on the plane," Eddie said with a grin.  
Richie laughed. "How long can you stay?"  
Eddie made a sweeping hand gesture. "As long as you want. I've taken care of everything. Quit my job, quit the apartment, sold the, car, sent some boxes by mail."  
Richie stared. "Are you serious?"  
"Absolutely." No hesitation.  
"Shit, Eds ..." Richie gave him another squeeze and Eddie laughed. "I can't put into words how happy you are making me right now," the comedian said and dabbed a kiss into Eddie's hair before holding him an arm's length from him.  
"All right. Ready for your new home?"  
Eddie nodded. He shouldered his bag and crossed the threshold. Richie closed the door behind them.

Eddie slipped out of his jacket and Richie took it from him.   
"I still have casserole in case you're hungry," offered the older one.  
Eddie nodded in agreement. "Gladly." He looked around curiously. The corridor led directly into a large living room with a huge couch and home theater system. Everything was in warm colors, cognac, eggshell and orange. Eddie was pleasantly surprised. He continued into the kitchen. Large countertops and lots of cupboards greeted him. Since Richie had just cleaned, there wasn't too much chaos.  
The comedian leaned against the door frame. "And? Do you think you can stand it here?" He asked, his tone more serious than expected. Apparently he really cared for Eddie to feel comfortable here.  
The smaller one turned to him. "I think it's great. I didn't even know you had a knack for interior design."  
Richie grinned at the praise. "I had a little help," he admitted. He stepped up to Eddie and took his hand. "I'll show you the rest."  
He gave him a quick home tour. In fact, three rooms were empty and Eddie gnawed his lower lip excitedly. The bedroom was large but comfortable, with a large wardrobe and an even larger bed. Eddie liked it right away.  
Richie slipped the shoulder strap of the bag from his arm.   
"The closet is half empty, as is the bed. I promise to keep you warm during the night," he said affectionately.

Eddie made a satisfied noise and let the bag sink to the floor. He leaned against Richie's front and looked up at him. "I think that's very nice," he said softly.  
Richie smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "Shall we go to the kitchen? Have a bite to eat? Before I can no longer contain myself.", he said and his hands gently pinched Eddie's buttocks.  
Eddie grinned slyly. "Well, well ... don't start with dessert.", he rebuked good-naturedly and playfully stepped out of Richie's reach, a glitter in the brown doe eyes.  
Richie raised an eyebrow and smiled on his part. Was that an offer ...? He obediently followed Eddie into the kitchen, where he put the casserole into the oven.  
"You're cooking now?", Eddie asked with a low level of admiration in his voice.  
"At least I try.", Richie replied and took out plates and cutlery for them. "After all, I want to cook for you when you're too busy."  
Eddie lowered his gaze to the tabletop and smiled. He could already imagine him, busy in the office and Richie, who crept around him and looked after him every now and then.  
"How was the flight?", the comedian asked and sat down with him at the table.  
"Good. I slept most of the time. The toilet was disgusting as always."  
Richie laughed. "I bet you brought a disinfectant spray with you."  
"Of course!"  
Richie grinned at him, his chin propped up in one hand. Even now Eddie could clearly read from the other person's eyes that he was enjoying his undivided attention. They just looked at each other for a long moment, until Eddie felt himself turn red. Richie's grin widened a little and when he got up to get the casserole out of the oven, he casually ran his knuckles over Eddie's cheek.

The gesture made Eddie feel young again. He bit his lip and studied Richie's broad back as he crouched in front of the stove. When his friend turned back to him, the casserole in his gloved hands, he looked away quickly, his ears hot.  
Richie brought the food safely to the table. It was pasta casserole and it smelled good. Richie sat down with a proud expression and generously filled Eddie's plate.  
"Dig in."  
"Thank you." Eddie picked up the fork and tried a bite. It tasted good and he quickly took another. He hadn't even noticed how hungry the flight had made him. Richie smiled at him and took a portion for himself.  
Eddie couldn't remember the last time he felt so at home. Sitting together at the table and eating home-cooked food, without arguments or pressed silence. Maybe it was the exhaustion of the last days, or the relief about the smooth process, but Eddie felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
Richie noticed it too. "Baby, are you all right? Does it taste that bad?", he asked worriedly.  
Eddie shook his head with an embarrassed laugh. "It's not ... I'm just ... I already feel so at home here and that has hardly been the case so far," he explained, wiping his eyes.  
Richie reached across the table and covered Eddie's hand with his. "I guess I know what you mean," he said gently.  
Eddie smiled gratefully at him. "The casserole tastes good, really."

Richie looked at him with an impossibly warm expression, stroking his thumb over Eddie's knuckles. "Thanks for coming here," he said honestly. "Not only for the surprise, also that you are ready to turn your life upside down."  
Eddie smiled at him. "I like that you turn my life upside down. That's how I know it from you."  
Richie laughed and leaned over the table to kiss the other person on the lips.  
Eddie closed his eyes and stored the moment deep in his mind.

Then they ate their plates empty while they told each other what they had experienced in the last few days. The mood was wonderfully relaxed and open and Eddie soaked it up like a sponge. His otherwise almost permanent tension softened more and more in Richie's presence and simply melted away. Eddie loved him for it.  
After dinner, they made themselves comfortable on the couch without watching TV. They just sat and talked, Eddie's feet in Richie's lap, while the comedian listened fervently to every word his boyfriend said.  
Eddie looked younger once the worry lines between his brows were smoothed. He laughed more and more heartily now. Richie found that he had beautiful legs, runners legs. He felt tight muscles under his hands and because he was curious he stroked them.  
Eddie didn't seem to mind. At least nothing about him indicated that he was uncomfortable with the touch.  
After a while the smaller man laughed. "Are you trying to give me a massage?", he teased.  
Richie grinned. "Maybe." He ran the width of his hand down one of the sinewy lower legs. "I like your legs," he said straightforward.  
Eddie wet his lips. "Do you notice the running training?"  
Richie nodded. "Oh yes." He glanced at Eddie with sparkling eyes. "Are you still wearing those red shorts from your childhood?", he asked.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Blue. They are blue now."  
Richie grinned wider, sliding his hand higher. "Will you show them to me?"  
"Since I intend to continue my training here, yes, I guess you will see them at some point.", Eddie replied, trying to ignore how flattered he felt.  
"I'm so lucky.", Richie said and pushed a cheeky hand under the hem of a pant leg.  
Eddie didn't want to show that this simple touch was enough to make his heart beat faster and acted unimpressed. Richie eyed him calmly and pushed his hand higher, over warm skin. Eddie kept his poker face rigid and kept eye contact.  
Richie knew that from before. They had always spurred each other on and neither of them had voluntarily given in at first. He smiled and came up quite a long way before the tightness of the pant leg stopped him. At least his long fingers still reached the inside of Eddie's thigh.  
Eddie made a pressed sound as the fingertips touched him there.  
Richie raised an eyebrow and Eddie did not grant him this triumph. Before the comedian could comment on anything, he quickly grabbed one of the pillows that were lying on the couch and fired it in Richie's face.

Richie grunted in protest and let go of Eddie to grab a pillow and return the favor. Within a very short time, a bitter battle broke out with full physical effort.  
Richie used his size, but Eddie was faster. Soon the comedian was lying on his back, blocking Eddie's bullets.  
"Help! Abuse! Animal cruelty!", Richie laughed breathlessly, tried to hold Eddie's arms.  
"You challenged it!" Eddie scolded, no less breathless, and continued to hit his friend with the pillow. Then suddenly his wrists were grabbed and he had to drop the pillow, was pulled against Richie's front and into a heated kiss.  
Butterflies fluttered in Eddie's stomach when Richie enveloped him with tender possession, playfully bit his lower lip. He thought briefly about how much this felt after teenage years and how effortlessly Richie had made this feeling arise.  
He sighed softly into the kiss, gave up his resistance and leaned against the comedian.  
They went no further than that. Just exploring each other without rushing. Eddie soon discovered that Richie's neck was extremely sensitive to any kind of attention and that he could bear Eddie's weight fully. Apart from that, he realized that he himself probably had a preference for being gently pulled by the hair and the insides of his thighs were also quite interested in caresses. He made a mental list, eager to expand it little by little.

"Mh ...", said Richie impressed when Eddie carefully bit his neck below one ear. Long fingers ran through the smaller one's hair, gripped it and pulled carefully. Eddie growled in agreement against the warm skin, lazily rolling his hips against Richie's.  
"I think I just want to stay here.", Richie mumbled happily and combed Eddie's hair with his fingertips.  
"I have nothing left to do today.", Eddie replied and kissed the bitten area.  
"Hm ... I want to take you to bed with me.", the comedian pointed out.  
"We can continue in bed.", Eddie suggested and pulled away a bit to look at him.  
Richie looked extremely relaxed and smiled at him sunny. "Sounds like a plan."  
"But brush your teeth first. And maybe take a shower.", Eddie interjected.  
Richie raised his eyebrows. "Or a bath?", he suggested.  
Eddie, who had only had a small shower in his apartment, pricked up his ears. "A bath? Sure."  
Richie nodded happily and enjoyed Eddie lying on top of him for a moment longer. So he pulled his wrists closer again and kissed him hard before sweeping him backwards to the other side of the sofa.  
Eddie squeaked but didn't complain. Richie laughed and got up, pulled him to his feet.  
"Off to the bathroom."

Eddie let himself be led into the bathroom by the hand, still a bit dizzy from Richie's renewed demonstration of physical superiority.  
The bathroom was a good size. Two sinks, a shower and a large oval tub.  
"Oh.", Eddie said, impressed.  
Richie immediately started to let hot water in, added bath scent and briefly stirred it with his hand. Then he laid out fluffy, light orange bath towels and sat down on the edge of the tub.  
Eddie took in the new situation. A new home together, a serious relationship based on love. He looked at Richie thoughtfully, just let himself feel what he was feeling. Memories of their shared childhood came back, swimming in the lake, submerging each other, their lips blue with the cold. He thought of how Richie had carried him on his shoulders, his hands securely around his shins, warm despite the cold water. The tickling ofe wet curls against his stomach.  
Eddie swallowed, emotional.  
Richie looked up at him and smiled innocently, his blue eyes wide and open behind the glasses. Eddie threatened to get lost in them and his body reacted before his mind could understand. With one step he was with Richie and gave him a nudge. Richie rowed his arms in surprise, but could not catch himself and plopped sideways into the half-filled tub.  
Eddie tossed his head back and laughed, pumping adrenaline through his system.

Richie snorted and wiped his eyes behind his glasses, joining Eddie's laughter.  
"You little bitch ...", he scolded tenderly and snapped for Eddie's hand.  
"Nonono!", protested the smaller one and stemmed his feet into the ground, but his socks couldn't get a hold on the slippery tiles and then he suddenly rushed towards Richie. A mighty splash later he found himself puffing in the tub, half lying on Richie, who was grinning at him as if he couldn't imagine anything better than being soaked. Eddie hit him halfheartedly with the palm of his hand.  
"Mean, you ass!", he complained.  
"Mean yourself, you idiot.", Richie replied lovingly and wrapped both arms around him, held him against his chest and rubbed his stubbly cheek against Eddie's smooth.  
Eddie's heart swelled almost painfully.  
"I hate you, you ass," he whispered in a tone that might as well have been a marriage proposal.   
"Me too, baby.", Richie replied close to his ear and pressed a kiss on it.  
They remained embraced until the tub was full and the comedian turned off the water.  
Eddie began to peel the wet layers of cloth from himself, which wasn't that easy. Richie did the same, let the dripping clothes slap on the floor. Eddie's jeans proved to be stubborn and in the end Richie had to help him.  
Then they laid satisfied in the hot water. Richie insisted on lifting Eddie's legs into his lap and caressing them while they talked about trivialities.

Eddie felt the day's exertion drop as he stretched in the water. They stayed inside until it got too cold for them. Then they dried themselves off and brushed their teeth next to each other, Eddie with a bath towel wrapped around his waist, Richie without any and fishing for Eddie's towel. Eddie fended him off with routine composure and gave him a pat on the bare bum as he marched from the bathroom into the bedroom. Richie grinned after him and spat into the sink.  
In the bedroom, Eddie looked in his bag for a change of clothes and found that he had forgotten to pack a comfortable shirt.  
"Damn it ..." he swore.  
"What ...?", Asked Richie when he came into the bedroom.  
"I forgot my shirt," Eddie explained.  
"If it's nothing else ..." Richie opened the closet and fished around in it, pulled out a gray shirt and pressed it into Eddie's hand. "However, you can also go to bed without it. For my part, I always sleep naked."  
Eddie took the shirt, paused for a moment. "Then just for testing.", he said and pulled it on. It felt soft and comfortable from wearing it a lot. When he got up, it fell over his hips.  
Richie grinned and looked at him. "Eds ..." he muttered. "Looks good on you."  
Eddie tugged on the hem. "Too big," he said.  
Richie shook her head. "Perfect," he countered gently, sliding his eyes over Eddie's shape. The hem ended just below Eddie's bottom and with every movement you could see two exciting inches of skin.  
Richie bit the side of his lip and caressed the other with glances, completely unabashed.

Eddie felt heat rising in his face under that look. Again he felt like he was worth something, like he was desirable.  
Richie met his eyes. "Absolutely perfect," he stated.  
Eddie held the gaze, even if it probably looked like he was about to have a stroke. Richie took his hand and pulled him gently towards the bed.  
The sheets smelled fresh when Eddie sank down on them, with a hint of Richie. He pulled the blanket over both of them and cuddled up to him devotedly.  
Eddie liked the feeling of their twisted legs and because Richie so obviously appreciated his, he rubbed them a little along those of the comedian.  
Richie purred happily, buried his face in Eddie's neck and sniffed.  
"You smell so good," he muttered.  
Eddie smiled and put an arm around Richie's broad back. "Likewise," he whispered.  
Richie slipped one hand under the shirt the other was wearing and explored his torso.  
Eddie sighed softly, leaning against the warm hand. For his part, he traced Richie's back, added a touch of fingernails and grinned when the person wearing glasses grunted with interest.  
"Do you like getting scratched ...?", Eddie asked teasingly.  
"Oh ... scratches are rewards for my efforts.", Richie replied with a grin.  
Eddie laughed and stroked Richie's neck, brushing the curls there. The other's big hand was on Eddie's hard stomach, his thumb rubbingsoothing circles into the skin.  
"If I wasn't so tired after cleaning the house, I would do really bad things to you," he confessed.  
Eddie smiled. "We still have enough time for that tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after," he consoled. He felt tiredness pulling on him too.  
"Mmm ... are we going to make pancakes tomorrow morning ...?", Richie yawned.  
"Sure," Eddie replied. His hand played with Richie's curls until he dozed off.

He didn't wake up until it was early in the morning. Richie was still half on top of him and barely snored audibly. Eddie carefully reached out a hand to the bedside lamp and turned off the light. He fell asleep again in no time.

When Eddie woke up he was briefly disoriented. He blinked into the sun-drenched room, realized Richie's arm around his middle and smiled sleepily. Right. He had finally come home yesterday. Richie was still sleeping peacefully next to him, his mouth slightly open. His curls were even wilder than usual and the sight made something warm plop into Eddie's stomach. He was right. Richie had grown into his looks, had filled in his long, thin limbs and was now sporting them with elegance. He had never seen him in a suit before, but he was sure that he would look absolutely stunning in it. Maybe he could join him on his next show and convince himself of his theory. Eddie was already putting together a whole outfit in his mind when Richie moved in his arms.  
"Mh ...", the taller man made sleepily and snuggled closer to Eddie.  
Eddie smiled. "Good morning," he whispered.  
Richie blinked at him, grinning when he recognized Eddie.  
"Good morning, pretty," he replied, his voice scratchy with sleep, and buried his nose in the crook of Eddie's neck.  
Eddie laughed softly and planted a kiss on Richie's cheekbones.  
Richie kissed him uncoordinated below the ear and sighed comfortably. "What are you doing today ...?", he asked.  
Eddie thought about it. "Presumably arrive first. Perhaps you would like to show me the city? Oh, and I should buy a few clothes. I sent the most important things, but also left some behind."

Richie nodded. "Can be arranged."  
Eddie ran his fingertips over Richie's back. "Still in the mood for pancakes?" He asked.  
That perked up the comedian. "Oh yeah!"  
Eddie laughed. "Then let's see if we have everything for it in the house."  
Richie was on fire and was quickly on his feet. Eddie watched as he fished fresh underwear out of the drawer and slipped into it, his back turned to him. An old band shirt followed. Eddie struggled up, still on Richie's shirt, and quickly stepped into underwear and comfortable sweatpants himself. And if he pinched Richie's butt in passing, it was only because he had provoked it.  
The comedian was far from complaining and ran after Eddie into the kitchen, grinning.  
"Milk, eggs?" He asked.  
"Both available, baby.", Richie purred with a suggestive hip roll and squeaked when Eddie narrowly missed him with the refrigerator door.  
"Indeed ...", the smaller one said dryly when he looked into the refrigerator compartment.   
Richie grinned. He enjoyed the fact that Eddie was gradually regaining his old temperament.  
"I like flour and sugar?" He speculated and looked for both.   
It didn't take long until they conjured up an even dough. Eddie showed him how to make egg whites. They heated butter in the pan and waited for it to reach the right temperature before adding the first ladle of batter.

Richie was amazed at how thick the pancakes got. "Oh my god ... like little pillows!" He praised.  
Eddie laughed at his excitement. "Next time I'll just watch."  
"Oh yes! Then I'll bring you breakfast in bed.", Was the enthusiastic reaction.  
Eddie couldn't bring himself to tell him that he didn't believe in breakfast in bed.  
"Absolutely," he agreed.  
They stacked the finished pancakes on a plate and Richie was allowed to make the last ones. After their work was done, they set the table and sat down. Richie drowned his breakfast in syrup. Eddie raised an eyebrow but said nothing magnanimously. Still, he was making an effort to live better, so he was allowed to treat himself to a calorie bomb every now and then. For God's sake Eddie didn't want to be like his ex-wife and patronize his partner. He ate his own serving of strawberries and a small amount of syrup, wondering what to do first. There was still a long way to go.  
Richie shoveled his breakfast early in the morning and the sight calmed any emerging stress. When the other man had finished eating, he grinned at Eddie, his lips definitely sticky with syrup.  
"Like a little kid," Eddie chided gently and leaned across the table to kiss the sweetness off his lips.  
Richie growled interested and licked Eddie's mouth. When they parted, Eddie had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you going to make me so clean every time I make a mess?", Richie wanted to know with a smile. "Because then I'll fuck myself all over the place."  
"Then I'll put you in the shower," Eddie purred.  
"Without cat wash?", Richie tilted his head and put a hand on Eddie's face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumb.  
"It depends on whether you behave.", Eddie replied, the sparkle in his eyes stronger now. Damn it, how much he had missed this ... their exchange of blows, the way Richie always knew exactly how to challenge him.  
"Hm ... what if I was angry?", Asked Richie, his grin a dark promise.  
Eddie swallowed against his dry throat as Richie's hand went further down his neck.  
"Then I'll have to take tough action.", He heard himself say, and thoughtfully congratulated himself on how sure his voice sounded, even when his heart fluttered like a young bird.  
Richie laughed softly, a wonderfully teasing sound. "I want to see that."  
It was definitely a challenge. That and the deliberately slow pulling in Eddie's hair that forced his head back. The little one's eyes shot fiery flashes.  
"You will," he promised.  
Richie licked his lips with a turned-on grin before he pushed Eddie into another kiss. That little dialogue made Eddie aware of two important things.  
First, that Richie had absolutely nothing against a change of dominance and second, that they would have a lot of fun together, since they could apparently move their harmless blows to bed. Both ignited a hot spark inside Eddie's heart. He wanted this so badly. Be dominated and dominate yourself, tease each other until they can no longer take it and always with due respect.

He felt so damn safe in Richie's hands. When they parted, Eddie brushed the curls off the comedian's forehead.  
"I love this. Us. Everything about it," he muttered.  
Richie smiled knowingly at him. "Me too, baby. Everything about it. I love that you haven't let anyone change you." He tapped Eddie's chest. "There's still that old fire in there that I fell in love with."  
Eddie couldn't breathe for a moment and when he found his breath again, he had to kiss this man again, possessively and tenderly at the same time.


	9. Ruined suits

Two cups of coffee and a shower later they were ready to explore the city. Richie took Eddie by the hand, much to his delight. They took the bus so they wouldn't have to worry about the traffic. It was a beautiful day, sunny but not too hot. Eddie liked the city at first sight. It was full, sure, but it was no different from New York. But it was colorful and full of interesting people. Nobody seemed to care what the other looked like. Eddie enjoyed walking hand in hand with Richie down the street looking for shops.  
One shop caught his eye, so they went inside.  
It was a bit more upscale than Richie was used to, but he had already noticed that Eddie liked nice clothes. He examined the rows of elegant shirts and pants. Eddie seemed in his element and picked up a few items of clothing. Richie studied a few shirts that were simple but very brightly coloured.  
Eddie looked over at him and smiled. "You can try them on.", he animated him.  
"Okay. Why not.", Richie agreed and chose three.   
Then they looked for changing rooms and disappeared into them.

Eddie came out first and waited patiently until Richie pushed the curtain aside. The comedian was still busy fastening the top two buttons.  
"Those buttons are tiny," he complained.  
Eddie laughed and took a step towards him, taking care of the last button for him. "But the color looks really good on you," he said. The shirt had a rich coral color that made Richie's eyes shine.  
"Do you think so? Should I get it?", Richie asked .  
"Definitely. I think it would be a feast for the eyes with the right suit.", Eddie said and smoothed the fabric over Richie's chest.  
Richie smiled. "Do you want to choose one for me?", he offered. "I'll need a new one for the next show anyway."  
Eddie's eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Oh yeah."  
Richie laughed at his enthusiasm. "The shirt looks good on you too," he said. Eddie wore a light blue shirt that flattered his upper body.  
"Thanks. I would say we'll find a basket and get started."  
With that Richie was drawn into the department with the suits. Eddie was in his element as he examined the various models. Richie always felt a bit stiff in suits, disguised, and he avoided wearing them. Eddie looked for a simple black suit and shoved it into Richie's arms.

"Try that on. You might need the jacket a size bigger, but we'll see."  
Richie obediently trotted into the changing room and put it on. In fact, this suit was quite comfortable. When he stepped out from behind the curtain and examined himself in the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised.  
Eddie grinned happily and adjusted the jacket. "Perfect," he muttered. "You can wear any shirt, no matter how flashy. A black tie and you're ready for the red carpet," he said.  
Richie had to agree with him. "How can you do that so well?"  
Eddie shrugged. "Intuition," he said. It was true, Richie looked remarkably good in his new outfit. The cut emphasized his long legs and broad shoulders in the best way.  
"Maybe a more noticeable one?", Eddie suggested. "You can then wear it with simple shirts. I saw one that would definitely look good on you ..." He pulled out a navy blue suit, the fabric finely worked, with floral patterns in shimmering royal blue.  
Richie was immediately enthusiastic. "Oh ... it looks good! Do you think I can wear something like that ...?"  
"Absolutely.", Eddie confirmed and sent him to change again.

When Richie reappeared after a short time and examined himself in the mirror, he had to agree to Eddie. With the right shoes and tamed hair, this was really a successful mixture of elegance and extravagance.  
"Oha ...", he made impressed.

Eddie clicked his tongue. "Richie ...", he muttered and stepped closer, running his fingertips down a sleeve as light as a feather. "I'll buy it for you," he said firmly. "And you put it on for me. And then I'll take it off for you."  
Richie laughed in surprise. "In that order, baby?"  
"In that order," Eddie confirmed.  
Richie grew a few inches with pride.   
Eddie smiled. "Believe me, you can wear something a little more conspicuous. The main thing is that you feel comfortable in it.", he encouraged him.  
Richie bent down to kiss his forehead. "Thank you."

They tried something on here and there and ended up with a pile of favorites. At the checkout, Eddie insisted on paying for Richie and although Richie did his best to smuggle his credit card past Eddie, the smaller one was faster.  
"You pay next time, okay?", Eddie said when Richie pouted.  
"Okay. But then I'll buy you two suits," replied the comedian.  
Eddie smiled and said yes.  
They sat down in a bistro with their bags and ate a bite.  
"Just so we understand each other ...", said Richie when they got to dessert. "Whatever the finances, you don't have to worry. I know you want to be on your own two feet as quickly as possible, but you don't have to overdo yourself. First get everything in order, I'll take care of us. And if something doesn't work out the way you imagined, it doesn't matter. Then you just try something different. "  
After his little speech he looked at Eddie, who was looking at him with his big doe eyes.  
"Richie ...", he muttered. "You're right, of course I want to be stable as quickly as possible, but thanks. That actually calms me down."  
Richie smiled, relieved that Eddie got it right. Eddie pushed the rest of the cake back and forth on his plate.  
"I think I'll try it on my own first. Even if I have no idea whether it will work," he said.  
"Trying is better than studying.", aid Richie.  
"It would be good, because I can then organize my time myself. I could then accompany you to your shows.", Eddie explained and waited for Richie's reaction.  
The comedian beamed at him. "You would? Eds, that would be great! But only if it really works out! I don't want to keep you from work."  
Eddie smiled. "I think I can manage that. I think I would miss you too much if you were gone for weeks."

"Baby ..." Richie looked at him touched. "I would miss you terribly too," he confessed.  
Eddie grinned and turned pink. Richie reached out a hand to him and took his chin gently between his fingers, directed him into a loving kiss.  
Eddie felt adrenaline rush through his veins, simply because they could kiss in public. So he let the kiss last a little longer, tested how far he could go and licked into Richie's mouth.  
Nobody seemed to mind. Eddie wanted to scream with happiness.  
Richie looked at him with blissful astonishment when they parted for air. "To be honest ... I didn't think you'd bloom that fast, baby."  
Eddie laughed. "I didn´t either. But it feels right."  
Richie returned the grin. "I'm far from complaining. On the contrary, I like how much you still are you."  
"I'm slowly finding my way back.", Eddie agreed with a smile.  
Richie grinned and stole a piece of cake from him.

For the next few hours they walked through town, strolled through shops, sat in a small park. By late afternoon they were tired and took the bus back. Eddie was enjoying the moment. The sun bathed everything in gold and orange, while outside the city passed by. Richie's thigh was pressed against his and her clasped hands rested on it. The purchases stood between their legs and the paper bags crackled with every turn of the bus. Eddie felt so alive. He thought of all the joyless years he had left behind, only to arrive here, where everything was colorful and vibrating with life. Where someone hugged him at every opportunity and kissed him and gave him petnames. Eddie sent a silent thank you to the universe.

When they got home, they put away their new clothes, satisfied with their haul. They made themselves comfortable on the couch. Richie stretched with a sigh. Eddie sank down on the sofa next to him.  
"Exhausted?", he asked, putting a hand on the man's knee, squeezing it gently.  
"A little. But it was fun.", Richie said with a smile.  
"I think so too," Eddie agreed. "You can rest a bit."  
Richie nodded and leaned back, arms crossed loosely in front of his chest.  
Eddie checked his emails on his cellphone and when he looked up after a few minutes, Richie was already dozing off. He smiled and let him rest, working his way through his email box. Then he got up quietly and went into the kitchen to see what he could make for dinner. He found chicken in the freezer and opted for a simple combination with rice and vegetables.  
Richie only woke up when the chicken sizzled loudly in the pan. He yawned, stretched, and then sniffed. Something smelled delicious. He followed the smell into the kitchen, where Eddie was happily frying the chicken.  
"Mh ... is it my birthday today?", he said and wrapped both arms around the middle of the smaller one. "I've already got presents and now you cook?"  
Eddie laughed softly. "I didn't want to wake you up. And we had enough unhealthy things for today," he replied.  
Richie gave a theatrical sigh and pressed a kiss on Eddie's neck. "How did I survive twenty-seven years without you?"  
"I wonder that, too," Eddie teased and pointed with the spatula at the stack of pizza boxes in the corner.  
"I'm a big boy and I need food accordingly," replied Richie and slipped a hand under Eddie's shirt.  
"Big boys need lots of vegetables," Eddie replied and bit down a grin as Richie's hand ran over his stomach.  
"Mhm ... and lots of sweets." The comedian nibbled on Eddie's earlobe.

Eddie coughed out a laugh. "I'm not sweet."  
"Mh ... yes you are." Another nibble.  
Eddie tried to fend off Richie with a snort, but he used his fidgeting to pull him tighter into his arms until the smaller one couldn't help himself. He went over to the counterattack and gave Richie a hard pat on the bottom.  
He could almost see how the tall man gave in and readily accepted that Eddie was now in charge.  
"Ouch ...", the taller guy complained and rubbed the affected area, but his eyes glittered.  
Eddie snorted. "Liar ... I would say you like it."  
Richie grinned dirty. "Just because it's you. You can spank my bum," he said frankly.  
"Careful, I'll come back to that.", Eddie warned with a raised index finger.  
Because Richie could never grow up, he leaned forward and licked the finger stretched out towards him. Eddie squeaked and frantically wiped it on his pants before he smacked Richie's butt again. The comedian laughed and dodged, fled behind the table.  
Eddie wanted to go after him, but then thought better of it.  
"I'll make a note of that, Mister," he said and turned back to the frying poultry.  
Richie knew that he was out of danger and approached him again. He kissed him hot under the ear and mumbled: "I hope so." His tone of voice left no doubt that he was playfully giving Eddie the upper hand.  
Eddie felt a flare of gratitude and interest again. How the hell did Richie understand exactly how to handle it? He half turned, holding the comedian brusquely by the collar of his shirt and bringing their faces closer together, ardently saying what was on his mind before the moment's courage ran out.  
"After dinner you will have a thorough shower and put on your new suit," he ordered, not tolerating any objection.

Richie felt the blood rush to his loins and nodded. "Yes," he said eagerly. Jesus, when did Eddie take on such a note? He had hoped that there was deep water in the short man with the doe eyes, but now he gradually realized that he had been spot on. Apparently it just took the right spark to start Eddie fire. And Richie just wanted to burn himself a little on it. He watched Eddie cook, restlessly, set the table, restlessly and then they finally sat down.  
Like everything the smaller man prepared, it tasted delicious and Richie never got tired of praising his cooking skills. They ate empty their plates with hunger and it did not take long for Richie to clear the dishes. He stepped up to Eddie from behind.  
"How about you make yourself comfortable on the sofa, huh? Give me a few minutes," he said.  
Eddie looked up at him. In the comedian's blue eyes he saw the same curiosity that he felt and he nodded.  
With that, Richie disappeared and Eddie went into the living room. He poked at a fingernail, a little excited. Hopefully he wouldn't act kind of stupid.  
Then he urged himself to calm down. This was new, but welcome. Besides, Richie had promised him to take things easy.  
He listened and heard the rush of water. Had he implied something when he ordered Richie to take a thorough shower ...? Again, he actively decided not to drive himself crazy and instead just waited. Richie didn't make him wait too long before he strolled into the living room.

At the sight of him, Eddie congratulated himself on his excellent choice. The navy blue suit looked very good on him. Richie grinned almost casually at him, hands in his pockets. Eddie's eyes climbed up his tall figure with relish.  
Richie gave him time, winked at him invitingly.  
"It'll be hard not to attack you if you're wearing this during your next show," Eddie said, his voice sounding hungry.  
Richie was still grinning suggestively. "How good that I have my own room in the studio," he purred.  
Eddie snorted as if his mind were already there.   
"Now that you have me here, what do you want to do, huh?", Richie asked without pressure.  
Right. Eddie had asked for this. He gestured the taller one closer to him. Richie obeyed the request obediently and stopped in front of Eddie.  
The smaller one looked up at him and put his hands on the waist of his counterpart, slipped them under the perfect jacket. He leaned against him, breathed in the mixture of brand new fabric and Richie and sighed comfortably.  
Richie put a hand in Eddie's hair, big and warm and Eddie let it slide down the side of his face, pressed a kiss into the soft palm. Because Richie made him brave, he caught the man's thumb between his front teeth and played along it with his tongue.  
Riche above him gave a low moan and Eddie briefly closed his eyes. He pushed his hands higher, even if he had to release Richie's thumb for this, pulled the jacket off his shoulders and laid it next to him on the couch. Richie was studying him and bit his lip when Eddie hooked his fingers into the belt loops of the comedian´s pants and pulled him closer to him with a jerk, so that he stood between the legs of the shorter man.

"I'll try hard not to ruin the suit," Eddie muttered and looked up at Richie, his eyes almost black.  
Richie didn't care if the suit was ruined or not. He would have ruined every suit in the world if it meant having Eddie in front of him like that, a concentrated expression on his face, his eyes dark with desire.  
"To be honest, ruin what you want," said Richie, his voice rough. Eddie met his gaze. "Ruin me.", Richie added and he could almost physically feel that these two words finally got the stone rolling.  
Eddie opened the buttons of the noble suit pants with nimble fingers, pushed the fabric down just as far as necessary and then he closed his lips around hot flesh under the thin material of the boxer shorts that Richie was wearing.  
The comedian sucked in air hard between his teeth, careful not to let his hips protrude.   
Eddie made a low noise and soon pulled the elastic waistband down and out of the way to have access to what he so badly wanted in his mouth.  
Richie whimpered at him when he felt Eddie's lips and tongue around him. He had fantasized about it, but wouldn't have dared to ask about it. And now Eddie was giving this to him with such eagerness that he felt dizzy.  
"Eddie ...", he whispered and Eddie growled in agreement, held him with one hand, the other on his hip and tested what was possible with his mouth.  
The man's inexperienced curiosity made Richie's heart swell. It was hot and wet and eager and he loved every second of it.  
Eddie proceeded systematically with all hunger, tested himself and Richie's reaction, quickly found that this was in no way repulsive. It did not cost him any effort, on the contrary. Richie's sighs and moans spurred him on and even when he knew he needed practice, he did what he could and wanted.

The sight almost robbed Richie of his mind. He had to slide a hand deep into Eddie's hair to ground himself. Their eyes met and Richie licked his lips. Eddie looked sinfully beautiful as he slowly raised and lowered his head, his dark eyes at half mast.  
"Baby ...", he whispered, pulling on the soft hair and watching Eddie's brows contract in sweet agony as his mouth took him in deeper.  
"God, if you could see yourself ...", the comedian muttered with awe in his voice.  
Eddie groaned around his mouthful and Richie tugged again at his hair, eliciting an animal growl. Despite all the passion, Richie didn't want to overwhelm him. When he realized he was about to lose control, he let him know.  
"Baby ... I'm close ..."  
Eddie, grateful for it, let him slip out of his mouth and looked up at him. "Tell me what you want," he said, his voice soft and his eyes full of confidence.  
Richie ran his thumb over the damp lower lip. "Let's go to bed," he replied.  
Eddie nodded and stood up, allowing himself to be drawn into a deep kiss. They made it into the bedroom without colliding with anything and then Richie felt the edge of the bed in the back of his knees.


	10. go for it

Eddie gave him a gentle push against the chest that sent the taller man backwards. It was good to let Eddie take the lead. He landed softly on the mattress and Eddie was instantly over him, eager for more. He kissed the moan from his lips and set about freeing him from his pants for good. As if by a miracle the fabric was still unstained and Eddie put the garment out of reach.  
"Show me what you like," Eddie whispered while kissing at Richie's jaw.  
"Mh ... you already found out a lot by yourself ...", said Richie with a smile and pushed a hand under Eddie's shirt. "Take a look into the nightstand."

Eddie interrupted the kisses and did as he was told without giving up his position on top of Richie. He opened the drawer and raised his eyebrows. "Oh ...", he made.  
There were a few tools inside. Two tubes of lubricant from different companies, a pack of condoms and two cloth bags with a drawstring. Eddie picked one up curiously.  
Richie wasn't exactly embarrassed, but it was strange to show his partner your own toys for the first time.  
Eddie opened the bag and found something in it that after a moment he identified as a butt plug.  
"Huh ...", he said, not without interest. "And the other...?" He checked the other bag and this time he was surprised.  
"Richie ..." The dildo was not overly large but stately enough not to be considered beginner-friendly.  
Richie felt his face getting hot and tried to play it down. "What can I say ... I didn't have a treat like you in bed every day," he said, relieved to hear Eddie's laughter.  
The smaller one gnawed his lower lip. "So do you like both?", he asked, just to be sure. "Both roles?"  
"Oh, I'm flexible. It's all in the mix," confirmed the comedian. "And I thought you might find it easier if I let you take the lead first."  
Eddie smiled down at him. "That actually helps me." He weighed the dildo in his hand. "I guess I wouldn't mind something like that ... maybe we should go shopping again."  
Richie grinned. "Yes? I would like to show you my favorite shop."  
Eddie leaned over and kissed him. "Necessarily." He pulled the dildo completely out of the cloth bag, thought for a second about possible bacteria and found that the thought could easily be pushed aside. He let the tip of the toy slide over Richie's stomach.

"Should I make use of it?", he asked with honey in his voice and smirked when Richie nodded vigorously.  
"You have to help me a little, yes? I don't want to hurt you," he said.  
"Don't worry. We'll start with fingers anyway.", Richie replied.  
Eddie understood how Richie had interpreted the "thorough shower" from before and blushed.  
"Well ... I'm prepared.", Richie said quickly, as if he had read Eddie's mind. "I can do it myself, if ..." he added, but was immediately interrupted.  
"The hell you will do. I want to know how you feel.", Eddie said firmly.  
Richie groaned and put his hands over his face. "Eddie ...", he moaned.  
Eddie laughed. "It's okay. I may not be very experienced, but I am ready to learn."  
"Mhm ... I can tell." Richie grinned and sat up on one elbow. "Okay ... take it off first," he said, pulling the shirt over Eddie's head.  
They freed each other from their clothes and Richie couldn't help but greet Eddie's manhood with a gentle touch. It looked too tempting to see him sitting naked.  
"Mh ... hello, my handsome," he whispered.  
"Are you talking to my dick right now?" Eddie snorted.  
"Hey, he winked at me.", Richie defended himself and joined Eddie's laughter.  
God, why did this feel so familiar?  
Eddie was still laughing and shaking his head, then fished for one of the tubes of lube.  
"Okay, what's the best way to do this?", he asked. He was excited, yes, but not uncomfortably strong. It was just new.  
"First we keep sliding on the bed.", Rchie said and crawled backwards, Eddie in tow. "Then let's start slowly. One finger, lots of lubricant."

Eddie nodded and took a seat between Richie's spread legs. The position gave him good access. He brushed the place below Richie's cheeks with a searching look. Now he was a little nervous.  
"Don't worry. You won't hurt me.", Richie said softly, who had noticed the nervousness. "Do not worry too much."  
Eddie nodded gratefully. "Okay." He pulled himself together and pressed some gel onto his finger, waited a moment until it was warmed up before he looked for Richie's most intimate.  
Richie made it easier for him by sighing comfortably when he found it.  
Eddie thought it didn't feel like something that could be opened, but nonetheless he explored the area, his gaze alternating between what he was doing and Richie's face.  
The comedian seemed to like it. He grinned at Eddie and when Eddie gently applied a little more pressure, he moaned softly. Encouraged, Eddie kept pressing and then the muscle suddenly gave way under his finger.  
Richie groaned louder and his hips rose minimally.  
Eddie eyed him carefully but couldn't see any signs of pain, so he didn't seem to be getting it completely wrong. It didn't take long until his finger in Richie disappeared.  
Richie's breathing had accelerated a little and when Eddie began to move inside him, the comedian let himself sink back into the sheets.  
"Mh ... just like that ...", he muttered.  
Eddie let his gaze slide over him, felt a hot wave of pride and hunger and leaned over Richie to kiss him hard on the mouth.  
He moved his hand more securely now, bent his finger a little and was almost startled when Richie suddenly reared up under him. Then the penny dropped and Eddie grinned into the kiss, curled his finger again and brushed over the same spot again.

Richie whimpered, reared up a little stronger under him. After that, Eddie could easily become addicted. He broke the kiss to give Richie the opportunity to breathe.  
"Okay?", he asked unnecessarily, but couldn't stop himself.  
"Shit, yes ... frightening accuracy.", Richie snorted and grinned serenely.  
Eddie laughed, satisfied, and stroked the spot again, trying to memorize it.  
Richie groaned loudly, finally pushing his hips forward. "Yes ... two fingers?", he asked and Eddie wanted to comply.  
He added more lubricant and pressed into Richie with two fingers now.  
So they worked their way forward, slowly and communicatively.  
When Richie was ready for more, he let Eddie know, begging so nicely just because it felt good. The way Eddie gazed at him spoke volumes. Apparently his friend had a weakness for it. Richie could handle that.  
He didn't hold back when Eddie used the toy, verbally communicating in all variations.  
Eddie was blown away by everything that Richie revealed. He loved to see his muscles contract, the rearing up as if he didn't know whether to surrender or withdraw. He loved the breathless noises that dripped from his lips, the thin film of sweat on his forehead.  
He didn't know how long they were doing this, but at some point his need to replace the toy became overwhelming. But he had to know if it was okay.  
So he leaned over Richie, kissed him hard.  
"Richie ... may I ...?", he asked roughly and Richie nodded under him, no doubt about what Eddie meant.  
"Yes ... please, yes ...", was the groaned answer.  
Eddie felt safe and shaky at the same time as he reached for the condoms. Because his fingers were unsteady, Richie took it from him and then everything dissolved in heat. Eddie had never thought much about what sex could be like, but this felt like a revelation. He leaned over Richie, folded him in half and Richie let him, willingly accepted that he completely dominated him.

He whispered for more, wrapped his long arms around Eddie and pulled him closer, deeper into himself.  
Eddie had never given himself over completely to his desire and nobody had ever offered him to take what he wanted, but Richie put an end to that. He left everything to Eddie and gave him this new experience, not complaining when the other chased his own lust after he had already found fulfillment himself. Instead, he stored this image in his mind. Eddie above him, his face a mirror of his desire, his hair rumpled, his mouth slightly open. Then his movements became unsteady, the grip on Richie's hips almost painful for a moment.  
Richie noticed with amusement and not without joy that Eddie could be damn loud. The comedian pulled him gently into a heartfelt hug and kiss when Eddie collapsed on top of him, exhausted.  
Eddie took a breath and then brushed over Richie's lips.   
"That was ... fuck," he muttered. "I love you."  
Richie smiled, held him tighter. "I love you too, spaghetti," he replied tenderly.  
"Can we repeat that ..?", Eddie asked, his face nestled against Richie's neck.  
Richie laughed. "Absolutely. And then we swap. And then again."  
Now Eddie laughed too. "Deal." He slid his hand downwards.  
Richie squealed when he felt the other's hand on his best piece.  
"Even though I doubt this will fit," Eddie commented.  
Richie grinned stupidly and pinched Eddie in the bum. "We'll make it fit."  
Eddie blushed but grinned. "Be gentle with me," he asked, only half-joking.  
"Always.", Richie promised. "As long as you want, whenever you want. Just keep me informed."

Eddie smiled gratefully at him. "I don't know when, maybe in a month, maybe tomorrow, but as soon as I feel safe with this, I want you to make me scream."  
Richie blinked. "Uhm ... you just did."  
Eddie laughed and hit him half-heartedly. "Today wasn't full volume," he said.  
Richie groaned. "Baby ... yes, yes, I'll make you scream. I want the whole street to hear how hot I'm making you." He purred and gently bit Eddie´s throat.  
Eddie giggled, still bursting with happiness. Richie held him tightly in his arms and dabbed kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, until Eddie laughed and stopped him. The smaller one looked at Richie with a thoughtful smile.  
"I'll have a quick wash and I'll be right back."  
Richie grinned at him. "All right. I already miss you."  
Eddie fought his way out of Richie's embrace and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he stood at the sink, he studied his reflection. He looked happy, younger. Then suddenly he had to laugh. He just did have not exactly squeamishly sex with a man. And he had enjoyed every damn second. What did that make of him now? Did he have to think of a label? Maybe he was just Richie-sexual. He wasn't really interested in anyone else. He finished by washing his hands. Maybe he should ask Richie about it.

He returned to bed, where Richie was just about to climb out. He grinned at Eddie and also briefly freshened up in the bathroom before returning. The comedian snuggled up close to his boyfriend and smiled comfortably.  
"Not much has changed," Eddie stated with an indulgent smile. "You are just as in need of cuddling as before."  
"Because you are the perfect cuddle partner," replied Richie satisfied.  
Eddie laughed and gave in to his fate. After all, Richie was nice and warm.  
"Hey ... I was just thinking," he said then, unsure how to explain what was going through his head.  
"I'm all ears," replied Richie willingly.  
"Hmm ..." Eddie frowned, thinking about it. Richie did not press him, waited patiently.  
"Well ... I was wondering what it would make of me now. What label I wear now that we are together." He turned his head and looked at Richie.  
The comedian looked relaxed, his glasses on the bedside table.  
"I don't think anyone else can tell you, Eds. It's your choice. You don't need a label, but if you feel better about it, think about it," he advised. "I know that I am bisexual, but it is not too important to me to have an understanding of how I feel."  
Eddie nodded. "I don't think I'm totally against women," he said slowly. "But I don't feel particularly sexually active either. That only came up with you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone before you."  
Richie smiled. "Then maybe you are demisexual?", he suggested. Because Eddie then looked at him confused, he fished for his cell phone and looked for a good definition online.  
"Okay ..." He handed Eddie his cell phone when he found what he was looking for.  
Eddie read through the paragraph, scrolling to compare other definitions.  
"Huh ...", he made. "That actually works.", he stated.

Richie smiled. "Maybe that's how it is. But don't stress yourself with it. Sexualities can sometimes change over time. If a label calms you down, go ahead. I don't need any and you don't owe anyone an explanation."  
Eddie smiled. "You're right ... thank you. I'm probably just Richie-sexual.", he said and grinned when Richie laughed, flattered.  
"Eddie, honey ...", he said, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You shouldn't be caressing my ego like that."  
Eddie laughed and instead patted the man's shoulder. He quickly became sleepy in the relaxed atmosphere. He also noticed that Richie turned off the light and kissed him on the forehead.


	11. fun

The next morning the delivery man Richie rang out of bed. Eddie's packages had arrived and he took them with a yawn. He was just about to push them into the hall when Eddie appeared, still in his boxer briefs.  
"Oh, have they arrived yet?", he asked.  
"Yeah. All five.", Richie confirmed. "Then you can settle down today." He came to him and kissed him. "Good morning."  
Eddie smiled sleepily and brushed the wild curls from Richie's forehead. "Good morning."  
Richie patted his ass affectionately. "Are you hungry? I can make us eggs."  
"Sounds good.", Eddie agreed and followed Richie into the kitchen. He sat down while the other man began to fry eggs for them. He studied his partner with a thoughtful smile, assessed the broad back under the old shirt and the long legs that were only in boxer shorts. His gaze brushed his bum and he bit his lip as memories of last night came back. Spontaneously he got up from the table and stood behind Richie, stroking his bum under the thin fabric.  
"Are you all right? About yesterday, I mean?", he asked carefully.  
Richie laughed and wiggled his backside. "Everything's fine, Eds. My bum says thanks and again anytime."  
Edie grinned and pinched him gently. "I'll take you at your word." He wrapped both arms around Richie's middle and held him in a hug while the comedian turned the eggs in the pan.  
Richie leaned into the touch. "I don't think I ever want to make breakfast any other way," he confessed and grinned when he heard Eddie's laugh.

They set the table together and had breakfast while they planned the day. Eddie first wanted to unpack his boxes and make a list of missing items. Then he wanted to inquire about his independence and inspect the vacant rooms.  
Richie offered to help him with everything.  
"My manager knows some people. If you want, I can ask him for tips on self-employment," he suggested.  
"That would actually be helpful," Eddie agreed.  
He was grateful for Richie's support. For him it was like confirmation that he had made the right decision.  
After dinner, Richie showed him where to pack his things and then Eddie began to clear the boxes. The books found their way onto the almost empty shelf in the living room, along with a few memorabilia and a framed picture of the entire loser group from childhood days.  
Richie cleared half of his closet so that Eddie's clothes could move in there. It was lucky that the comedian didn't have a lot of things and there were no problems with space. On the contrary, Eddie's belongings made the house look cozier and more inhabited. Richie already liked it.

He helped Eddie with this when he could, placing books in higher compartments that Eddie could not physically reach. Eddie was in his element, and kept a list of everything he still had to get hold of. Because he was already at it, he also checked the kitchen, wrote a few utensils on which he still wanted to have so that he could cook for Richie properly. He hummed to himself, did not notice that Richie was watching him with a loving look as he rushed through the house. Only when Eddie had the feeling that he had done what he could did he take a break and sank down on the sofa with a satisfied sigh.  
Richie sat down next to him. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone move in so quickly," he said admiringly. "Respect."  
Eddie grinned at him. "I hate living out of cardboard boxes. And it wasn't that much," he said.  
Richie picked up the list. "Well ... besides you did a complete inventory. I think that is quite remarkable.", he insisted.  
Eddie laughed softly. "We can get everything step by step."  
Richie nodded. "When you've done so much ... can I do you a favor?", he asked.  
Eddie smiled at him. "Chinese? I feel like greasy food."  
Richie took out his cell phone and ordered them a generous load of food.

It wasn't long before the delivery man rang the doorbell and they set up a nice little buffet on the kitchen table. They chatted about all sorts of things and filled their bellies until they were full. They packed the leftovers in the fridge and Eddie went to find out about his planned independence. They lounged together on the couch, each with his laptop, and worked in peace for the next few hours.  
Richie was writing on his next show, occasionally laughing quietly at a joke that occurred to him and typing busy. It felt like they'd always done this, and Richie remembered the afternoons at the clubhouse spending time with comics and red liquorice sticks. It had always been so easy with Eddie, so natural. The two of them had met there once, and Eddie had been close to crying because his mother had forbidden him to continue taking physical education, even though her teacher had recommended him for track and field athletics. They hadn't said anything, just sat and listened to the silence. When Eddie finally hadn´t been able to hold back the tears, Richie had hugged him silently and held him until the worst was over.  
Eddie had always loved running. Perhaps precisely because his overprotective mother had always forbidden him to do so.  
Well, no one could forbid him now. Richie gave Eddie a sidelong glance and smiled. No, nothing could stop the man now.  
He reached out and placed a hand on Eddie's thigh, squeezing gently. Eddie smiled without looking up.

"Are you getting on?", asked the comedian.  
"Pretty much, yes. It'll be a lot of paperwork. But I'm still used to that from the divorce," Eddie replied with a sigh.  
"We'll fix it. Just let me know whenever I can help you." Richie patted Eddie's leg reassuringly.  
Eddie nodded. He put his laptop aside and climbed into Richie's lap. The comedian stopped working immediately and put his arms around the man's middle.  
"Do you need a break?", he speculated with a smile.  
Eddie said yes and snuggled up against him.  
"Okay, let´s take a break." Richie held him and kissed his hairline.

The next few days passed quickly. Eddie looked for all the necessary information and contact points for his professional reorientation and Richie supported him where he could. They bought Eddie's list and although Eddie's had been certain that we would hate IKEA, Richie proved him wrong. Eddie guessed that it was mostly up to Richie, who had to lie down in every bed, even in the children's section, and who begged until Eddie bought him the big plush dog he'd discovered. Even if the shorter man rolled his eyes and called Richie a child, he found it adorable when the comedian insisted on keeping the stuffed animal on his lap while eating in the canteen. Eddie let himself be carried away to get a second dessert, which he shared with Richie. And because Richie couldn't eat properly, as always, and chocolate stuck to the corner of his mouth, Eddie had to lick it away. Maybe a bit to annoy the old couple at the next table, but Eddie didn't like the fact that they had blasphemed his "childish" friend. In any case, Richie didn't complain, but took the opportunity to exchange a tender kiss. It was still special for Eddie to be able to do that whenever they wanted. On the way out of the shop he interlaced his hand with Richie´s and the man grinned happily at him, the plush dog under his arm.

At home they took care of their shopping bags and the dog was allowed on the sofa. They were making plans for the evening when Richie got a Skype call.  
Stanley's face appeared on the display.  
"Stan the man! How are you?", Richie greeted him effusively.  
Stanley smiled into the camera. "Hello, Trashmouth. Everything fine on my end and yourself?"  
Richie pulled Eddie into the picture. "We're doing great. Eddie bought me a stuffed dog and I named him Gismo," the comedian announced.  
Stanley rolled his eyes but grinned. "Well, if that's not marital happiness," he teased.  
"Absolutely! Gismo is my baby.", Richie affirmed.  
"Speaking of which ... take a look." Stanley held up something that looked suspiciously like modern art. Eddie had to recognize something in it because he suddenly made an excited noise.

"What? What is that?", Richie wanted to know confused.  
"Richie, this is an ultrasound image," Eddie explained happily.  
Stanley laughed and nodded. "It's going to be a girl," he said proudly.  
Now it was up to Richie to shout excitedly.  
"Does that mean I can show her all the Disney films?", he asked enthusiastically.  
Stanley laughed. "Fine with me."  
Richie put a fist in the air in silent triumph.  
"Is the little one okay?", Eddie asked. "And the mom?"  
"Everything's fine. Both of them are well," reported Stan. "Patty devours pickled vegetables by the glass."  
Richie and Eddie laughed.  
"Will you still be able to visit us in two weeks?", Richie asked hopefully.  
"Of course. We would prefer to stay at the hotel, just in case Patty needs rest.", Stanley confirmed.  
"Of course.", said the comedian. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."  
Stanley showed a rare sarcasm free moment.  
"We are looking forward to it too, Rich. We'll get back to you, okay?"  
"Alright. Take care." Richie grinned and nodded into the camera.  
"Bye, Stan.", Eddie agreed.

"Can you believe that? It will be a girl.", Richie said happily when they finished the call.  
Eddie grinned. "Something tells me that you will be delighted to shop for her."  
"Absolutely! Anything that is glittery and plush! I'll teach her how to paint her nails."  
Eddie snorted. "As if you could, dipshit."  
"Hey!", protested Richie. "I used to paint my nails in college."  
Eddie stared in disbelief. "Come again?"  
Richie crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest. "They were black. It was well received."  
"Richie, you keep biting your nails.", Eddie pointed out.  
The comedian raised both hands in resignation. "Whatever! It was still cool," he insisted.  
Eddie laughed and kissed his cheek soothingly. "Of course it was," he consoled.  
"Didn't you do anything rebellious in college?", Richie asked and tucked a strand of hair behind Eddie's ear. "  
"Not really. I threw a book out of the window once.", he said.  
Richie made big eyes and mimed admiration. "Wow, spaghetti. How could you!"  
"Don't make fun of me.", Eddie scolded and grabbed the stuffed dog to hit Richie with it.

"Abuse! You are using our son against me! I'm getting a divorce!", the comedian yelled and tried to fend off the attacks.  
"Idiot, we're not even married!", Eddie replied and continued beating him mercilessly.  
"Not yet." Richie caught Eddie by the wrists and swung him onto his back.  
"Uff." The smaller one looked up at Richie, breathing heavily, his face flushed from the fight.  
Richie grinned down at him. "Not yet.", He repeated a little quieter and Eddie put his hands over his face. "Richie ..." he protested weakly.  
Richie laughed at him and took his hands off his face, pinned them above Eddie's head against the sofa.  
"Mhm?", he said and leaned over to kiss down his jaw.  
Eddie's protest died away quickly. Richie kept him in check with his body weight and was now nipping at his neck, whispering into his ear.  
"So obedient today ...", the taller man purred..  
Eddie felt heat rise in his face, but didn't fight back.  
"Don't imagine anything on it.", he scolded without real sharpness and came towards him when Richie kissed him without hurry.

A few moments later he sighed into the kiss as Richie's hips rolled against his. The comedian seemed to know exactly what he was doing and grinned suggestively when they broke the kiss to take a breath.  
Eddie looked up at him with slightly heavier breathing, his mouth slightly open, as if he were waiting for something.  
Richie sighed indulgently. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you're looking at me like that, huh?", he said.  
"Who says you should keep your hands off me?" Eddie replied harshly, his gaze somewhere between challenge and plea.  
Richie eyed him for a moment, laughed tenderly and leaned closer.  
"Nobody.", he agreed before kissing the smaller one again, more intimately this time.  
Eddie felt brave and lifted his hips, rolling them suggestively against Richie´s and was rewarded with an interested growl. For a second his wrists were suddenly free before Richie pinned both of them against the couch with one hand, his free hand wandering between Eddie's legs.  
Eddie let out a small moan as he felt the pressure through his jeans and tried to move against it.  
Richie let him be, kissed busily along his neck and finally bit him there. Eddie reared up under him, Richie's name on his lips like a request. He clearly felt that the mood was different today, that today he had more fun letting Richie take the lead and he seemed to feel the same way.

A shiver ran down his back when Richie's hand slowly fiddled with his pants, apparently with the intention of exposing what so urgently required attention.  
"Please ...", he muttered and half-heartedly writhed under Richie, moistening his lips with his tongue.  
Richie above looked down at him with dark eyes, apparently taken with Eddie's reaction.  
"Whole sentences, Eds.", he admonished gently and Eddie whimpered, throwing his head back in silent frustration. The situation was just shameful to the right extent and he felt himself getting impossibly turned on. He looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly but did not speak.  
Richie started to pull back his hand. "Whole sentences, Eds," he repeated, this time with more emphasis.  
A brief moment of panic swept up in Eddie as he threatened to lose contact and hurried to answer.  
"Please touch me," he asked quickly, the slight shame of his begging only adding to the heated mood.  
Richie smiled and let his hand drop back. "Well done," he praised and continued to free Eddie from his pants. It wasn't long before he did it and when Eddie groaned at the first skin contact, he almost bit his own tongue in excitement.

The comedian left it with a few light strokes before discreetly spitting into his hand to make it more comfortable. Eddie swore softly when Richie touched him again, a warm glide that set his nerve endings on fire.  
It looked like it was on the platter, head tucked back, arms above his head. Richie felt a tingling sensation throughout his body, aroused by Eddie's willing submission. He wasn't kidding himself. The other man could have freed himself from his current position at any time. The fact that he didn't spoke of trust and love and Richie enjoyed every second of it.  
When Eddie's doe eyes met his gaze, the pupils dilated, he leaned forward and ran his lips over Eddie's.  
"Alright, baby?", he asked with honey in his voice.  
"Yeah ...", Eddie whispered, swallowed. "Very good."  
Richie smiled and licked his lips while his hand picked up the pace.  
Eddie groaned into his mouth, writhed a little again and when he threw his head back, Richie devoted himself to the bared line of his throat, working it with his tongue and teeth.  
The comedian sensed that he didn't need much and quickly freed himself from his pants, even if he had to briefly give up his grip on Eddie's wrists.  
Eddie never took his arms down, waited patiently until Richie had taken both of them in a wet hand and used the other again to hold the smaller one.  
He looked good as he lay there and took everything Richie gave him. A hungry fire burned in his brown eyes, and his chest rose and fell visibly.

Richie saved the picture in his memory and started the final sprint.  
Eddie's mouth fell open as he headed for his climax and groaned Richie's name as if he were drunk with it. Richie never let him out of sight, grasped every detail and when Eddie was just about to come down from his high again, he followed him, no less intensely.  
Then they took a breath. Richie did his best not to bury Eddie under his body weight, but it didn't seem to bother Eddie.  
"Thanks.", he muttered against Richie's ear.  
Richie smiled, kissed the man's cheek and jaw. "I have to thank you."  
Eddie grinned and held him a little tighter. It was clear to him that he was ready for the next step. He didn't say it out loud, not yet. Instead he held Richie's face gently in both hands and kissed him lovingly.  
The comedian sighed comfortably and stroked Eddie's hair.  
"Quick shower?", he suggested and Eddie nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

After washing themselves, they quickly agreed to relax and watch a movie together. After Eddie had made sure the sofa was clean, they made themselves comfortable on it. In the middle of the film they took a quick break to make sandwiches. Eddie was particularly receptive to all the little gestures between them that evening, the little touches, the loving looks, the petnames. Richie made him a sandwich with turkey and cheese, even cut him some cucumber, because he knew how much Eddie liked this combination and he felt incredibly grateful for it. He looked at Richie's working hands, the small smile and the sparkling eyes behind the glasses and warmth spread inside him. When the comedian handed him his plate, Eddie kissed him.  
Richie laughed. "It's just a sandwich, spaghetti."  
"It's more than that," Eddie replied with a smile, dabbed a tiny kiss afterwards and then went back to the sofa cheerfully.   
Richie looked after him for a moment, at the same time confused but in a strange way understanding what Eddie meant by that. He made his own sandwich and joined Eddie again.  
The smaller one continued the film and put his feet in Richie's lap after they had finished their snack. The comedian smiled without taking his eyes off the television and put a hand on Eddie's ankle, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Eddie found he could do this until the end of his days. He already felt more cared for than he had ever done with Myra. Richie's hand on his leg was warm and gentle and although he had decided to wait until the end of the film, he sat up before the end credits, too impatient to hold out any longer.  
Richie opened his mouth to say something, but Eddie had climbed into his lap in no time and now pressed their lips together.  
Not that Richie complained. He quickly recovered from his surprise and kissed back enthusiastically, sighing into Eddie's mouth as he felt the others hands slip under the comedian's shirt and exploring the skin underneath.  
"Is someone not fed up ...?", Richie teased tenderly and put both arms around his boyfriend.  
Eddie shook his head. "Take me to bed," he asked, underlining his words with an unmistakable roll of his hips.  
Richie looked at him as if he had drawn the main prize and nodded, putting Eddie's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.  
"Hold on tight, baby," he said and then got up with him, supporting his weight securely.  
Eddie gave a breathless giggle and grinned at Richie as he carried him into the bedroom. Eddie loved it when Richie demonstrated his physical strength in this way. He bit his lip, never averted his gaze from Richie and when they arrived in the bedroom, the latter put him on the dresser without further ado and went to kiss him possessively.

Eddie was happy to take it, reached into the man's dark curls and held him on the spot. The comedian growled in delight, licked into Eddie's mouth.  
"Tell me what you want.", he demanded against the warm lips of the smaller one, to make sure how far he could go.  
"You. Completely.", was the hungry answer.  
Richie processed the information. "You mean ..."  
Eddie nodded. "Please ...?", he added and looked up at Richie with his big doe eyes.  
Richie cursed incomprehensibly and then hogged the other man's mouth again, kissing him until Eddie began to fidget impatiently in his arms.  
Richie's amused laugh made Eddie's little hairs at the back of his neck stand up and then the taller man maneuvered him seemingly effortlessly from the dresser onto the bed. Eddie couldn't remember afterwards whether his feet had even touched the ground. He bounced from the force of the impact on the mattress before Richie was already over him, all desire and dominance and Eddie felt how he melted under the man. He wanted to ask for something without knowing exactly what he wanted to say, but Richie didn't seem to need any explanations. As if he could see straight into his head, he repeated the pinning of his hands from earlier, bit and licked his way down Eddie's neck. The smaller one whimpered, this time fighting harder against the warm weight without actually wanting to fend it off.  
"Where are you going ...?", Richie purred into his ear, placing a bite below it. "I won't let you go."

Eddie made a sound that was very close to a whimper. He felt incredibly safe in Richie's hands, completely trusted that he knew what he was doing. And he enjoyed it beyond measure to let himself fall into this safety.  
Richie let go of his wrists to pull his shirt over his head. Eddie was still struggling with one sleeve when the comedian was already working with fiery zeal over the exposed skin, distributing kisses and gentle bites on it. It quickly became clear in which direction the man was going and Eddie groaned as the kisses got wetter and moved downwards.  
"Rich ...", he sighed.  
Richie said yes with a hum, caught the hem of Eddie's pants with his teeth and pulled it down. The sight awoke hot desire inside Eddie's body. Before he knew it, his underwear followed the example of his pants and then he was exposed to Richie's eyes. He wriggled a little restlessly under the piercing blue eyes, but also liked the feeling of powerlessness.  
Richie took a short time to get rid of his own clothes, always keeping his eyes on Eddie, on all the warm skin, the barely visible sprinkles of freckles over his chest and shoulders, even over the bridge of his nose. He hadn't lost any of his boyish beauty, not even at forty. Richie's eyes glided over curves and arches, lingering on the line of fine hair that ran downwards like a signpost.  
Richie leaned over the line and kissed it downwards, enjoying Eddie's little noises and the trembling of the skin under his lips. He smiled when the smaller one let out a pressed moan at the first contact and then put a hand into his hair without exerting any pressure. Richie growled around his mouthful to show that it was okay. Then the grip in his hair tightened a little.

"Richie ... not ... so deep ..." Eddie babbled under him. "I don't want ... yet ..."  
Richie put one and one together and left it with careful caresses, just enough to make Eddie want more. When he reappeared between the other's firm thighs, Eddie took a deep breath. Richie licked his lips above him, grinned at him. For a moment they studied each other, took a breath. He watched Eddie's eyes slide down his body, seeing the interest already raised between his legs. The smaller one swallowed and Richie could have sworn that his pupils dilated.  
"Richie ...", Eddie muttered and sat up on one elbow. "May I ...?", he asked.  
Richie knew what he meant as soon as the smaller one started to lie between the man's legs.  
The comedian nodded eagerly and brushed his fingers through the other's thick hair. "Of course you can, baby," he said.  
Eddie was evidently a little nervous, but certainly pushed Richie back into the pillow, positioned himself comfortably on his stomach and took a closer look at what greeted him so effusively.

Richie had to close his eyes for a moment so that the picture didn't overwhelm him. Eddie in front of him, his doe eyes looking up at him trustingly. Then there was the first, somewhat hesitant exploration and Richie groaned at the warm wetness. It was inexperienced, but the enthusiasm made up for it.  
Richie opened his eyes to study Eddie doing what he was doing and felt the filter dissolve between head and mouth.  
"Eddie ...", he whispered in a husky voice. "Baby, if you knew how good you look right now ..."  
Eddie's dark eyes rose to meet Richie's blue ones. Apparently the smaller one liked what he was hearing.  
Richie tenderly stroked his hair. "Look at you ... so busy with your little mouth..."  
Eddie's gaze flickered and he grunted around his mouthful.   
Direct hit. Richie loved discovering all the man's little preferences. He tightened the grip in his dark hair and forced Eddie to let go of him. He let it happen willingly, looked at him attentively as if he expected an order.  
Richie ran his thumb along the reddened lower lip and then he pulled him up and into a hard kiss.

Eddie whimpered, kissed back fervently, groaned when Richie licked into his mouth. The comedian maneuvered him into his lap without breaking the kiss and then whispered to hand him the lube in the drawer.  
Eddie complied, a little shaky but more than interested.   
Richie urged himself to calm down. With all his passion, he wanted to make Eddie's first time the best he could.  
He took the tube and kissed him again, softer this time.  
"Communicate with me, yes? Whenever you don't like or particularly like something, please let me know," he said and smiled when Eddie nodded.  
"I'll keep you up to date," promised the smaller one. Eddie trusted that Richie knew what he was doing. Therefore, he asked no questions when he put some gel on his fingers and then looked for Eddie's most intimate, distracting him with gentle kisses.  
Surprisingly, it wasn't as shameful as Eddie had feared. The warm pressure wasn't uncomfortable, just new and Richie took a lot of time to get him used to it. Almost casually a finger slipped in and Eddie made an astonished noise. No, it wasn't uncomfortable.  
"Okay ...?", the comedian asked and Eddie said yes.  
"It's not bad ... just a little strange. I wonder what´s so special about it ..." He gave a startled squeak when Richie's finger touched a point inside him that made something like fireworks shoot up his spine.  
Richie grinned knowingly at him. "I think there is your answer, my handsome," he commented.

Eddie groaned softly, amazement still visible on his face. "Oh ... I see ..."  
Richie laughed and brushed over the area again until Eddie had relaxed and was ready for another finger. It didn't take long and the smaller man began to move gently against Richie's fingers. He was beginning to understand why the comedian had chosen this position.  
At the latest with the third finger and the constant caressing of his magical spot later, Eddie was about to let go of all restraints. Frustrated, he leaned forward and bit Richie hard into the neck to somehow get rid of his pent-up energy.  
Richie gave a tortured laugh under his teeth.  
"Well, well ... so snappy today?" He nibbled back gently. "Do you want more, baby?"  
Eddie nodded, a whimper high in his throat.  
Richie kissed him soothingly and slowly pulled his fingers free.

Eddie sat back immediately, eager to feel Richie's need beneath him. THe other held him around the hips.  
"Okay, baby ... promise me that you will go very slowly. I know you think you can take it, but believe me, this will be more than three fingers and I don't want you to hurt yourself.", the comedian said seriously.  
Eddie, who would have gone straight to the limit, nodded hesitantly.   
"If you think..."  
"Believe me, slow is better," said Richie and fished for a condom.  
Eddie watched as he tore open the wrapped package and expertly rolled up the condom. Then Eddie lifted his hips and a short shifting around later, with Richie helping him, he felt the warm weight against his bum. Richie helped stabilize himself with one hand so that Eddie only had to concentrate on himself. He bit his lip and when he found he had hit the right angle, he slowly sat down.  
The first thought that struck him was that this was impossible and that he had mercilessly overestimated himself.

Richie was right. Three fingers were nothing compared to this and Eddie felt how he instinctively cramped down there, his body wanting to flee from the burning. Then there was Richie's warm hand, stroking his side soothingly.  
"Breathe, Eds ... continue to breathe deeply," he encouraged him. "You're doing great. Go slowly."  
Eddie, in frustration, showed him the middle finger, pouting.  
Richie laughed sympathetically and took the offending hand in his to kiss it.  
"I know ... the first few inches are the worst," he consoled.  
"Why ... you have to be so well equipped, damn ...", Eddie scolded half-heartedly and fought against the thin pain, breathing as Richie had advised him.  
"So that you can enjoy it as soon as you get used to it.", Richie replied with a grin and Eddie hit him playfully. Their little exchange of blows, however, caused him to relax a little and the next few inches were easier.

Halfway through, he paused, took a deep breath, and licked his lips in concentration.  
"Okay ... I think it works," he explained.  
Richie smiled up at him. "At your pace, baby."  
Eddie took him at his word and a little later he breathed a sigh of relief when he had made it.  
Richie below him sighed comfortably.  
Eddie, brave due to the successful process, just had to ask "Good ...?"  
Richie nodded. "Really good," he purred.  
Eddie felt heat rise in his face. "Tight?", he asked and noticed for himself how turned on his voice sounded.  
"Damn tight. Eddie ..." Richie gently squeezed the man's hips with both hands. "Still ... at your pace, okay?", he insisted.  
Eddie smiled and nodded. Looking back, he gave Richie a lot of credit for the fact that he was lying almost motionless under him while he had gradually felt his way. The burning had dried up and gave way to a dull feeling of pleasure, which Eddie pursued with interest. Before he knew it, he had set a slow but steady pace, a methodical up and down that made both men breathe faster.  
Richie's eyes never left him, looked at him with distant attention, while he gradually moved faster. The comedian's grip on the shorter one's hips loosened to give him more freedom of movement. He looked up at him, eyes half-masted, lips parted.

When Eddie sat back a little further the next time he went down, he gave a low scream.   
Richie grinned. Apparently he had found the right angle. He watched the shorter man slowly repeating the movement, moaning loudly and letting his head fall between his shoulders. He stroked his muscular thighs eagerly.  
"Got a good angle?", he asked softly.  
Eddie nodded, apparently struggling for words. "Aha ... did not know ... that it works like this ..."  
"Doesn't matter what it is, as long as you find the right angle," said Richie with a grin.  
Eddie whimpered softly and rolled his hips, apparently hitting the right spot, and moaning again. "Richie ...", he sighed obliviously.  
Richie was blissful at the sight of him. "Carry on, baby ... get what you need," he told him and helped him with every upward movement.  
Eddie obviously only worked instinctively, let himself sink harder and harder on Richie and moaned a strand of "Richie", "oh god", and "please".  
The comedian was pretty much at the limit himself. Seeing Eddie like that would have made anyone weak, let alone his activities. He put a hand around Eddie's cock and began to massage it in time, which elicited a not exactly chaste scream.  
"Richie ... Rich ...", Eddie moaned in an almost broken voice as his climax rolled in hot and overwhelming.   
Richie held him securely and bit his lip as the other screamed with all his might, reared up and found relief. He took over, held him around his waist and thrusted into him, once, twice, and then followed with a loud groan.

Eddie slumped on top of him, exhausted, his breathing frantic. Richie didn't care about the sticky moisture between them and pulled him close, holding him lovingly. Eddie buried his face in the crook of Richie's neck and made a small noise, like an astonished sigh.  
"So ... congratulations, I guess.", Richie then said with a smile. "And thanks for that. I'll cherish your first time."  
Eddie snorted. "Thanks, you fool." He pushed himself up to look at the other. "Thanks for your patience and care," he mumbled. "I was pretty excited to be honest. But it was nice." He chewed his lower lip. "I think with practice ... we can try more."  
Richie smiled at him. "Absolutely. Nice to meet you, really. It's supposed to be fun."  
Eddie kept looking at him.   
Richie knew that look. "What is on your mind ...?"  
"Uhm ... can we go to the doctor soon?" Eddie then asked, a touch of blush on his cheeks.  
"To the doctor?", Richie repeated a little confused. "Why?"  
"So that we can get tested?", Eddie said. "So ... we can without a condom ...?"  
"Oh ..." Richie felt another wave of happiness flood through his body. "Eddie ... baby ..." He kissed him profusely.  
"Hey ... does that mean yes?" Eddie asked and half-heartedly tried to fend off the kiss attack.  
"Yes. Definitely. Yes. Baby, I love you so much ...", Richie babbled and held him tight again.   
Eddie laughed and hugged him back. "I love you too. Thank you."

They laid there until they could no longer avoid a shower and cleaned each other under running water, exchanging compliments and interested questions. It felt good to talk about these intimate things without being blocked off. Eddie enjoyed how open Richie's was, the feeling of security to be able to talk to him about anything without being judged. It made him grow beyond himself, become more confident and curious about anything else they would try. Richie knew exactly when to make a teasing comment, when to listen carefully and when to joke. In any case, Eddie had a fit of laughter while he was still in the shower when Richie told the story of his own first time with a man.


	13. tension

The days passed in the new rhythm that they had found by themselves. They worked side by side on their laptops, cleared Eddie's office, and caught up on what they'd been missing out on over the years. Eddie received a mail confirming that he could now work as a freelancer. They celebrated the news with donuts and an extended bath together. Sure, it would take some time before the first customers would come in, but they were confident.  
A day before the rest of the group came to visit, Eddie turned into a professional cleaning lady, much to Richie's astonishment. The short man brought the entire house into shape, cleaned corners that Richie didn't even know existed. Even though Eddie did most of the work, Richie tried the best he could to help him. At least he had a higher range and could reach the higher shelves better.  
On the morning of the expected visit, they were full of anticipation and they made bets on which of their friends would arrive first. Richie won.  
Stan and Patty were the first and since they hugged Patty rather cautiously, even if the baby bump was only a little visible at this stage, they hugged Stan even harder. Stanley protested when Richie literally swept him off his feet and carried him into the living room, much to Patty's delight.

"Can I call you Daddy from now on?", asked Richie excitedly.  
"Only if you have a death wish," Stanley replied dryly, straightening his crumpled shirt.  
Richie grinned wide and they sat down on the sofa. Patty and Stan exchanged a conspiratorial look before Stanley cleared his throat.  
"Rich ... one thing we wanted to discuss with you," he began.  
Richie immediately became serious and eyed his friend carefully.  
"We thought about the little ones and made a decision.", Patty explained, a hand protectively on her stomach.  
Eddie already suspected what this was going to lead to and held his breath tensely.  
"If you like, we would like to offer you to be her godfather," Stanley said finally. Even if he was his usual composed self, Eddie could see the tension in his eyes.  
Richie blinked and took a moment to process the information. He rubbed a hand over his face.  
"So ... godfather? Are you sure?", he asked in disbelief.  
Stanley grinned and nodded.

Richie made a little surprised noise and Eddie clearly saw the telltale tremor of his lower lip before his eyes got wet.  
All three tried to calm down Richie at the same time, when he awkwardly wiped his eyes under his glasses, sending them askew.  
"All good ..." the comedian muttered in a husky voice. "I'm just so surprised." He blinked at Stanley. "Of course I'll be her godfather. It's an honor."  
Stanley smiled broadly and gratefully patted Richie on the shoulder, whereupon Richie pulled him into a tight hug.  
Eddie was a little emotional himself at so much trust. Richie and Stanley had known each other for so long. To be involved in the family in this way now was something special and he was happy for him.  
"Promise me that you will keep him from buying a pony.", Stan said to Eddie and Eddie laughed.  
"No pony, I promise."  
Patty smiled happily. "You will do it. I have no doubt about it."  
Riche was extra jittery after the news and Eddie put a reassuring hand on his bobbing knee. That helped. Richie grinned at him, all sunshine and Eddie grinned back.

Little by little the other friends arrived and everyone greeted each other warmly. Stanley and Patty received renewed congratulations and the pretty blonde was warmly welcomed into the circle.  
Richie showed them the house and they immediately tried to divide everyone into the guest rooms. Since Stanley and Patty were staying at one of the closest hotels, things got easier. Ben and Beverly took the smaller room while Mike and Bill would share the larger one. Richie joked that the two of them could cuddle in the double bed, which made Mike laugh and Bill shrug.  
It was nice that they were all together again and immediately they fell into their usual teasing and conversation constellations.  
Eddie noticed that Bill seemed more relaxed than when they last met, as if he had come to terms with the breakup with Audrey a little better. When he asked him carefully about it, Bill confirmed his suspicion. The author told of his excerpt and that he had spoken to Audrey again and they had agreed not to blame anyone for the end of the relationship. Mike listened carefully, but held back with words. Only when Bill looked up at him did the tall man smile warmly at him.  
"Sounds like you're on the right track, Bill," he said.  
Bill smiled almost shyly and looked down at his hands.   
Eddie couldn't remember when Bill would ever have been shy around his friends, but he didn't mention it. It was almost as if something had changed between the two, but Eddie didn't quite understand what it was just yet.

Richie seemed to notice too. In any case, he nudged Eddie discreetly and raised his eyebrows in question when his boyfriend met his gaze. Eddie indicated a shrug. Later, when they cooked together and Beverly had to cling to the edge of the counter laughing at Richie's jokes, everything seemed to be back to normal. Only Bill's blush as he ran into Mike as he turned around indicated that something had changed.  
Now that they were all in their house, because Richie insisted on calling it their house and not his, Eddie realized again how lucky he was. How much it was worth struggling through all those difficult years and how much he loved this chaotic bunch of people. Perhaps that was the reason why he was particularly exuberant today and let himself be carried away with a third glass of wine in the evening, despite the friendly teasing of the others. Richie didn't complain when Eddie climbed into his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Fired on by Beverly's whistle, he grinned into the kiss and put both arms around Richie's neck.  
"Okay, I think I have to put my future husband to bed.", said Richie with a laugh and his friends agreed with him good-naturedly. Because Eddie strictly refused to get up, Richie got up with him without further ado, as they had done several times now.  
The smaller one giggled and held on.  
"Say good night, spaghetti.", Richie said gently and Eddie waved to their friends.  
"Good night! I love you all!", he announced fervently.  
Enthusiastic callbacks got loud, air kisses were thrown and Beverly whistled on her fingers.

Eddie hardly realized that Richie was carrying him into the bedroom, because he was already tired on the way there and closed his eyes. Richie got him safely to bed.  
"So ... close your eyes a bit, huh? I'll be back soon, as soon as our guests are taken care of.", he spoke to him softly.   
Eddie made a disapproving noise. "I have to brush my teeth ...", he protested weakly.  
"You will. Take a rest first, huh? We'll brush our teeth together as soon as I'm back.", Richie replied patiently and pressed a kiss onto Eddie's forehead.  
That soothed the shorter one.  
"Mkay ..." He rolled over and dozed off almost instantly, tired from the day and the wine.  
Richie smiled and put the covers over him before he quietly went back to her friends.

"Now we thought you'd be back in half an hour.", Beverly greeted him as he reappeared in the living room.  
Richie grabbed the imaginary pearl necklace in mock indignation.  
"Beverly! As if I would use the absolutely cute drunk state of my future husband to act out some depraved fantasies.", he indignantly.  
"That's exactly what you would do.", the redhead grinned at him.  
"Don't take your word for it, Marsh.", Richie countered and squeezed himself onto the couch between Bev and Ben.  
Beverly lashed out at him playfully. "That only happened once and I had no idea that Ben doesn't tolerate alcohol!", she scolded.  
"Hey, that's not true! I just drank more than usual!", Ben spoke up and turned red. It was true, he had never taken much, and yes, maybe in his condition he had animated Beverly to attack him.  
Richie laughed and pinched Ben in the cheek. "It's okay, Haystack. That only makes you cuddly."  
Ben fended off Richie's pinching hand and poked him in the ribs as a punishment, whereupon the taller man squealed and fidgeted frantically. It was pretty ticklish on the sides.  
Beverly joined the tickling and attacked him from the other side until the three of them were a tangled bunch on the sofa, Richie at the bottom.

"Haystack, push your heavy ass off me!", Richie gasped.  
Beverly slapped said butt, which made Ben let out an astonished sound and made his hips thrust forward.  
"Okay, time out! I won't cheat on my future husband, Haystack, not even with you!", protested Richie, his glasses crooked on his nose. He tried his best to push Ben down from him, but the damned guy was too heavy and now he had the nerve to embrace him too.  
"Forget it. Group cuddling strengthens the community.", said Ben with a grin and cuddled Richie mercilessly. Beverly joined in immediately, of course, and Richie groaned resignedly, giving up his fighting.  
"I hate you guys," he said, his voice dripping with affection.  
"Ssame, Rich," Beverly said with a smile. They just laid there for a few minutes until someone next to them cleared their throat audibly.  
"What the hell are you doing?", Stanley asked with mild interest.  
Richie looked up at him. "Group cuddling. Do you want to join in?"  
"No way.", Stan replied like a shot from the pistol.   
"Oh Staaaaaaan.", Richie whined. "Stanley ... Stan the Man ... Stanislaus ..."  
"What did you just call me?", threatened Stan.

He got no further, because the next moment Ben and Beverly pulled him onto the couch with them. Ben used his physical superiority to throw Stan at Richie and himself on top, so that Stan was trapped between them. Richie laughed stupidly and immediately wrapped his arms around Stanley to prevent any escape. Ben did the same from the other side.  
Beverly went laughing. "What a blessing that I'm allowed to experience this in my life..."  
Stanley made a strange noise as he surrendered to his fate and just let the cuddle attack happen.  
"I'll kill you all as soon as I can move again," he said gently. His voice sounded a bit muffled because his face was pressed against Richie's chest.  
Richie laughed and patted his side. "We're taking the risk, Stan."  
They stayed in their position until Mike and Bill showed up, apparently engrossed in a somewhat heated discussion.  
"It's not about if ... Christ, why am I justifying myself at all?", Bill scolded and stomped into the living room, followed closely by Mike.  
"You don't have to justify yourself, I just wanted ...", protested the taller one and stopped when he saw the human ball on the sofa.   
"Did we miss something ...?", he asked uncertainly.  
"We force Stanley into physical contact.", Richie informed him. He looked from Mike to Bill, who both looked as if they wanted to strangle each other when nobody was watching. "Everything okay with you?"

Bill huffed in annoyance and fell into one of the armchairs without a word, and refilled his wine glass. Mike bit his lip as if to keep himself from saying something and instead shook his head in resignation. Richie wished Eddie was here. When it came to interpersonal tensions, Eddie was always amazingly talented to resolve.  
"Okay, Stan ... time for more alcohol." He gave Stan a wet kiss on the forehead, which earned him a jab in the ribs, and then fought his way out from among his friends.  
Bill was just about to exe his wine so something must be really bothering him. Richie wasn't exactly the type to forbid a grown man something, but definitely someone who intervened before things got out of hand. So he put the box with pretzel sticks in front of Bill's nose.  
"Don't forget to eat," he advised friendly. "Eddie has gotten better, but if someone starts throwing up on the couch, I can't guarantee anything."  
Bill glared at him, but picked up the pretzel sticks and obediently ate a few.  
Richie stayed with him while Stanley glared at Ben and repeatedly wiped his forehead in annoyance. Patty patted his knee comfortingly and laughed at something Beverly told her.  
Bill refilled his glass, but then set it down on the table. He leaned back in the chair and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"Headache?", Richie asked.  
Bill shook his head, then smiled a little tired. "Thanks, Rich. Sorry if I look a little ... upset."

"Did Mike annoy you?", asked Richie casually and grabbed a couple of pretzel sticks.  
Bill thought about it for a moment while stroking his hair. "No.", he then confessed. "He was just worried."  
That's how Richie knew him. Even if he flared up sometimes, Bill was immediately insightful and self-reflective again.  
"Eligible?", he asked.  
Bill shrugged. "Maybe ... I think he takes a bit of resentment for not telling him about Audra. He wanted to help me." He sighed and looked at Richie. "I've never been good at that. Asking others for help," he said.  
Richie raised his hands in resignation. "God knows there are worse things, Big Bill. We still like you."  
Bill smiled gratefully at him.  
Both looked up as Mike walked by.  
"Is there an uncomfortable apology appropriate?", asked Richie sympathetically.  
Bill groaned. "I guess so," he said and picked up his wine glass again.


	14. coming home

Even when Mike rejoined them after a while, the tension between him and Bill was clearly palpable. The tall man stayed away from him and sat with Ben and Beverly, remaining quite silent for his standards for the rest of the evening. Stanley and Patty said their goodbyes first and went back to the hotel. After that, Mike said good night to them. The remaining four friends kept talking and laughing until Ben nodded off on the couch and Beverly decided it was enough for today. With a heavy heart, Bill also left the field. Richie patted him comfortingly on the back, assured him that it wasn't going to be that bad.  
He quickly cleared the table and then, yawning, stretched himself back into the bedroom, where Eddie slept curled up asleep. Now he just had to get him to wake up.  
He bent carefully over the smaller one. "Eddie ... baby, wake up," he muttered.  
Eddie gave a small grunt.  
Richie smiled and kissed his nose. "Eddie rabbit ..." he purred.  
That worked. Eddie appeared between the blankets, blinking. "Huh ...?", he made.  
Richie grinned. "I'm sorry if I wake you up ... brush our teeth?", he said.  
Eddie rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Uhm ... where are the others?"  
"They all went to bed. Everyone is well looked after, don't worry. We had a lot of fun." He gently stroked Eddie's hair. "Let's go to sleep, huh?"

Eddie nodded and struggled to his feet.  
"Do you have a headache?", asked Richie thoughtfully.  
"No ... I drank enough water. Just tired.", Eddie replied and padded softly into the hallway, Richie in tow. They went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth side by side, took turns peeing, and then quietly walked back.  
Richie helped him undress and was then pleasantly surprised when Eddie used the proximity to kiss him tenderly whenever another item of clothing was taken off.  
Richie sighed in delight between two kisses. "Mh ... not so tired anymore ...?", he asked hopefully.  
Eddie pushed him back into the sheets and sat on his thighs, starting to open his jeans.  
"How quiet can you be?", he asked.  
Richie grinned up at him and stroked Eddie's thighs with both hands.  
"As quiet as you want."

Meanwhile, Bill shuffled into the guest room, not very motivated. When he opened the door as quietly as possible, a faint glow of light reached him. The bedside lamp on Mike's side of the bed was on, but he seemed to be asleep with his back to Bill.  
With clenched teeth, Bill fished for his toiletry bag and slipped into the tiny bathroom in the room itself. He brushed his teeth uncomfortably, washed his face and relieved himself before paddling back towards the bed.  
He was a bit startled when Mike suddenly rolled onto his back, obviously wide awake.  
"Hey," he said in a neutral tone.  
Bill paused for a moment. "Hey," he muttered and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I hope you're okay with the left half ...?" Mike asked.  
Bill made a jerky hand gesture. "Sure."  
Both were silent for a moment.  
Bill pulled the sweater over his head and spent an unnecessary amount of time folding it up and putting it aside.  
Even when it was twilight in the room and he and Mike knew each other, it was a bit uncomfortable for him to take off his jeans. He pulled himself together and still did it with reasonably secure movements.  
He quickly slipped under the covers and found that there was only one big one instead of two. That was just what he was missing. He avoided looking at Mike and shifted a little until he was comfortable.  
The silence was palpable between them and Bill hated it. This felt wrong. They had known each other too long to be angry with each other for such nonsense.

"I'm sorry about that earlier," he said, looking up at the ceiling. "I was needlessly short-tempered. I know you just wanted to help."  
Mike rustled under the covers and Bill turned his head to look at him.  
In the half-light, his friend's dark eyes looked black and strangely inviting.   
Mike sighed in resignation.  
"It's okay. I didn't mean to rush you. It was my fault too," he said.  
That was how simply the tension between them was gone. A brief admission, a step towards each other and everything was back to normal.  
Bill rolled over on his side, facing Mike.  
"It's true, it was difficult, but I got along well. I would have contacted you if it had gotten too bad, I promise," he said.  
Mike nodded. "I believe you. Maybe I'm too ... caring sometimes. I just want you to be okay," he confessed quietly.  
Bill smiled. "I know that," he muttered.  
Yeah, he knew Mike just wanted his best. After their reunion, the gentle man had practically not left his side and hung on his lips, curious what he had to say.

The little silence that followed was warm and soothing. Bill absentmindedly eyed Mike's bare arm and remembered how strong the other had been as a kid, always doing heavy work for his uncle. And although Bill had been one of the tallest of the group as a child, he was now one of the smallest with Eddie. Mike was still huge and even trumped Richie. And even if Bill should be angry about it, he just found himself amazed and a bit confused. Earlier in the kitchen Bill had ran into his friend several times and the feeling of running into a human brick wall had made his head completely confused. He knew Mike was taking care of himself and it was hard to miss even if the man hid modestly behind baggy sweaters. While Ben was undisputedly the model of the group, Mike thought he was right behind him. Or maybe even before. As lovable as Ben was, when he laughed he didn't have the same fine web of wrinkles around his eyes. He also didn't have the same big hands with the slight calluses, or the soft dark eyes that always seemed to look directly into him.

When said dark eyes met his questioning, he made a little noise and quickly averted his gaze.  
Mike smiled in amusement. "Are you all right, Big Bill?", he teased.  
The nickname warmed Bill from the inside out, although of course he had to act annoyed if he didn't want to look like an idiot. So he clapped a hand on Mike's face and pushed it away.  
"Shut up," he grumbled good-naturedly.  
Mike laughed and tried to fend him off, grabbed Bill's wrist and pulled him close with a jerk.  
Bill had just enough time to quietly marvel at the strength of the other and then he found himself in a very warm and overwhelming embrace. He held still almost immediately, hardly daring to breathe and when he did, his breath bounced off hot from Mike's broad chest. Somehow it was more intimate than anything Bill had done with other people before and he really hoped Mike didn't feel the same way. Otherwise this would become very uncomfortable very quickly. He turned his head a little so as not to breathe directly into him and instead was forced to rest his cheek against the familiar and yet unknown skin. In this position he could clearly feel the rising and falling in time with Mike's breaths, a strangely calming rhythm.

"Is that okay ...?", Mike asked close to his ear.  
Bill stiffened in his arms to keep from shaking. It was okay but at the same time it wasn't, and that scared him.  
"I guess so," he heard himself mutter in a voice that hardly seemed to belong to him.  
Mike didn't ask as if he knew exactly what was going through Bill's mind. He held him safe and warm in his arms and said nothing.  
Bill's mind began to race. Not that he didn't enjoy being around each other, on the contrary. The only thing that made him realize was that he was feeling better now than he had in the past few years, both happy and sad at the same time. He felt that Mike didn't deserve to take care of an emotional wreck like him. So he started to fidget a bit, wanted to break free from the embrace, even if he wanted nothing more than to spend the whole night like that.  
Mike looked down at himself a little confused, noticed Bill's attempt to escape, but even more so how upset his friend was at the moment. He knew that from before. Whenever Bill was confronted with more attention than he was used to, he tried to escape the situation. He didn't understand then. Today he knew that his parents' lack of affection had hurt him emotionally.

To show him that it was okay to accept the gesture, he didn't give up the hug. He wasn't holding him forcibly, but Bill would have to use a little more strenght to get free.  
"Mike ...", Bill beeped overwhelmed, but the half-hearted pushing away couldn't do anything.  
"Hey ... it's okay," Mike encouraged him, patiently.  
Bill gave up pushing, but now his shoulders started shaking.  
Mike pressed his lips together and gently stroked the back of his friend's head. He had a case of déjà vu.  
By the time Bill was fourteen his own parents had forgotten his birthday, too preoccupied with themselves and their own problems. Bill hadn't said anything, hadn't invited anyone. Mike had run into him that evening when the lanky boy was riding his bike towards the clubhouse. He had followed him and when he finally caught up with him, he had immediately seen how upset Bill had been. The boy had thrown his bike aside in anger, kicked a tree trunk and roughly wiped his eyes with his arm. Mike had been at his side in two seconds, needing no explanation. Had hugged him tightly and let the boy cry until he calmed down.  
Now they were in that situation again. The only difference from then was that this time, because of their size difference, he could handle Bill better, he could embrace him better.

"It´s okay ... you are not alone," Mike mumbled gently and continued to stroke Bill's hair.  
Bill was crying softly, just an occasional sob and the trembling of his shoulders. At least the dam was broken now and he just let it flow, allowing himself to be comforted. Even in his condition, he was aware of Mike's hand caressing his head, and he wished they could do this again. Without the tears.  
Mike was patient and waited until the scuffle subsided and was replaced by a shy sniff. The tremor gradually dissipated completely, but he didn't stop stroking his hair soothingly.  
Bill knew they couldn't stay like this forever. So he raised a hand and tried to wipe away the traces of tears, feared he had spit on Mike. He cautiously released himself from the embrace and quickly turned away from his friend.  
"Sorry ..." he whispered harshly and slid off the bed to stalk into the bathroom and blow his nose with toilet paper. Because he was already at it, he then washed his face with cold water and patted it dry before hesitantly stepping back into the room.

Mike sat up and was studying him carefully. Not compassionate, just attentive. As if he were ready to take him back in his arms anytime Bill wanted to.  
"I didn't mean to snot on you.", Bill heard himself say.  
Mike smiled. "I don't mind," he said lightly. "Do you feel a little better?"  
Bill pulled his lower lip through his teeth and nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
Mike smiled wider and patted the spot next to him invitingly.  
There was nothing Bill could do but obey. The mattress gave under him as he climbed back into bed. When they were seated next to each other, Mike nudged him playfully with his shoulder. Bill returned the gesture.  
"I'm always there for you. You know that, right?", Mike said then. "I don't need an explanation if you don't want to talk about it."  
Bill nodded automatically and when he looked up, the dark eyes looked at him with such openness and warmth that he had to swallow.  
"I ... I love you, man," he managed to say because it was the right thing to do.  
Mike gently put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.  
"Me too," was the gentle answer.  
Bill felt he had to explain himself, even if he didn't quite understand it himself. Mike got ahead of him.

"So ... cuddle a little more? Until we fall asleep?", he suggested, like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
As if it doesn't imply or complicate anything. But maybe it didn't. Maybe Bill could bring himself to just accept this.  
He said yes softly and laid back on the sheets, allowing Mike to snuggle up to him, put an arm around the middle of his body. This felt good, safe. It was like someone had turned off the constant flow of chaos and stress in their life, just like that. He came to rest.


	15. make it better

Mike's presence woke him up. He wondered why it was so warm and then he became aware of his friend who had snuggled against his back. A look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand told him that it was still relatively early. At least it was still quiet in the house. Bill moved his head gently to look at the large hand that rested loosely on his costal arch. The sight made something warm plop into his stomach. He swallowed against his dry throat and tested the waters, moving a tiny bit closer to Mike.  
The other sighed in his sleep and used his hand to hold Bill tighter.  
That was new.  
Bill absentmindedly studied the wall and focused on the warm weight around his core. He remembered how they had fallen asleep at Richie's house as a child, their bellies filled with candy, the credits of some film rolling on TV. Although Mike had always been the taciturn and thoughtful one in the group, he was astonishingly afraid of the horror films. Bill had never been able to get enough of these films, fueled by his imagination. He had realized Mike's discomfort quickly and had sat down next to him, had tried to distract him a little.  
Back then it had been so natural to touch each other. As children, there had been no silent questions or doubting thoughts. Sometimes Bill wished he could deal with others with the same childlike ease.  
Maybe he could work on it. Maybe he could start now.  
Before the momentary courage of determination failed him, he rolled over against Mike's chest, who naturally pulled him closer to him until they were snuggled together. Being so close, Bill smelled his friend's shampoo. He allowed himself to relax and closed his eyes again, slipping into a comfortable half-sleep.

Mike woke up about half an hour later, awakened by his full bladder. He carefully tried to pull Bill away from him, who was making soft noises of protest. Mike bit his lip to keep from laughing and managed to pluck his clingy friend from him. He slipped into the bathroom and relieved himself, washed his hands and returned to bed. Since Bill's initial hesitation about physical contact had apparently been superfluous, he reconstructed their previous position. Bill let out a satisfied grunt when he could draw from Mike's body heat again.  
The taller one smiled to himself and looked at the sleeping man. The frown lines from yesterday evening were smoothed out. He knew that he could be restrictive in his caring at times, but his instincts had always told him to protect Bill. His selflessness was something Mike valued, though it worried him at times. Yesterday during their argument, the author must have felt cornered. Mike still regretted it. He also regretted the breakup Bill had to go through. Bill wasn't exactly the type of person who found it easy to meet potential partners. Audra had been a fluke by chance. He thought that Bill deserved someone to look behind the facade. Because behind it was an incredibly big heart.

Mike was self-reflective enough to realize that he was also rather lonely himself. Only with him it was because he had no need to get to know people. His small group of familiar and beloved faces had always been enough for him. And if his feelings for Bill sometimes went beyond friendship, that didn't bother him. He loved all of his friends dearly. And he was good at being in control of himself. All he wanted was to be around Bill. It was enough for him to see him laugh, the unexpected shine through of subtle humor. To be there for him when things went over his head.  
Mike's fingers found the soft curls of Bill's hair.  
"I love you," he muttered with a naturalness that could not be shaken.  
Bill heard the words. The touch on his hair had brought him to the surface of sleep. Now he heard how his heartbeat accelerated.

Mike had always been direct. Not outrageously direct, just without a doubt, as if nothing could shake him. He had always admired that.  
And now that directness gave him half a heart attack. How did he mean that?  
He remained motionless for a long moment before he couldn't take it any longer and blinked, looking up at him.  
Mike's warm eyes met his and he smiled innocently.  
That almost annoyed Bill. There was nothing innocent about these three words. Not when you said it that way, without a debilitating phrase. Mike might throw these things around and feel nothing about them, but it meant the world to him. So he wanted to nail the other person to it.  
"What?", he muttered, his voice still rough from sleep.  
Mike didn't avoid his gaze, but neither did he answer the question.  
"Slept well?", he replied lightly.  
Bill wanted to scream in frustration. Instead, he bridged the distance between them and kissed him on the mouth, a touch too brusquely.

It wasn't what he'd imagined. Mike didn't wrap both arms around him and pull him closer. He didn't deepen the kiss or sighed with interest.  
They stayed with lips pressed together and the realization that nothing more would happen hit Bill like a punch in the pit of his stomach. This was a mistake. He had misinterpreted the situation, interpreted too much into words and made an idiot of himself.  
This time Mike didn't stop him from fleeing.  
Bill closed the bathroom door behind him with trembling fingers and bit his lip hard to keep out noises.  
Only when he heard the rustle of the bedspread and a short time after that the door opened and closed did he breath a sigh of relief. It sounded more like a sob. He sat on the toilet lid and felt sorry for himself.

The downside to Mike's imperturbability was that he sometimes assumed he understood other people's behavior. That's why he didn't ask questions and interpreted events as they fit into his worldview. For him, nothing about the chaste kiss had been any indication that Bill had just made a confession to him. For him it was just a sign of friendship, a small, intimate thank you with slight shame afterwards. That's why he hadn't held Bill back. A vote of confidence, nothing more. Without worrying about it, he went into the kitchen.  
Richie and Eddie were already up, full of adrenaline because of the visit. While Richie was already setting the table in the kitchen, Eddie took care of getting the living room going again. That's why he immediately noticed Bill as he crept down the stairs.

"Hey, good morning.", Eddie said cheerfully.  
Bill avoided his gaze. "Morning," he replied.  
Eddie frowned. "Hangover?", he speculated sympathetically.  
Bill shook his head. "Everything okay." It didn't help, he couldn't stop at the foot of the stairs.  
Eddie eyed him as he got closer. He immediately noticed that something was wrong. Those puffy eyes didn't come from sleeping alone.  
"Shall we take a quick lap before breakfast? We have a small garden in the back," he offered friendly.   
Bill nodded and shuffled towards the cloakroom.  
Eddie followed, careful not to address the obvious directly.

Outside, Bill breathed a sigh of relief. The garden was really nice. Hedges lined an inviting terrace and flowers grew in between. The sight distracted Bill for a moment.  
"Richie has chosen a nice place there," he said.  
Eddie smiled and agreed. "Absolutely. I was completely surprised when I got here." He gave Bill a sidelong glance.  
In direct daylight he could clearly see that Bill had been crying.  
"Are you alright, Bill?", he asked gently. "You seem a little battered."  
Bill made a face and shoved both hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
Eddie didn't say anything, gave him time to find the right words.  
Bill had never been able to lie to Eddie, so why start this time. He smiled painfully.  
"I think I screwed up," he confessed.  
Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

A while later Eddie trudged into the kitchen. Richie didn't even have to ask to know that the shorter man was upset. The hunched shoulders and the puckered dark brows made him look like a cat with bristling fur.  
Mike was distributing a couple of plates on the table.  
Eddie grabbed his elbow without further ado.   
"Come with me," he ordered, in a voice that brooked no contradiction.  
Mike looked puzzled, but obediently followed. Richie looked after them for a moment before he certainly hurried behind them.  
When they all stood on the terrace, Mike and Richie irritated, Bill meek and Eddie upset, it was up to Eddie to clarify the situation. He took a position next to Bill, as if to protect him.

"Mike, you have to sort this out now," he decided sternly.  
Mike blinked in confusion. "Sort it out? What?"  
Bill huffed, but it sounded more sad than angry. Richie looked to Eddie for help, but didn't dare to intervene. His friend looked as if he was going to go off like a bomb at any moment. Something serious had happened.  
Eddie took a deep breath before he visibly pulled himself together and turned to Mike again.   
"Alright. Please tell me how you would react in the following situation," he said calmly.  
Mike spread his hands in a helpless gesture.  
"Someone you're in bed with kisses you. What are you doing?", Eddie continued and looked at Mike invitingly.  
Mike seemed overwhelmed. "I ... I don't know. I need context."  
Eddie clapped his hand over his forehead, frustrated beyond measure. Richie felt it was time for him to get involved.

"Okay, let's all calm down now," he said calmly and carefully took Eddie by the shoulders to direct him a little away from Bill.  
"Bill, you seem to have something on your mind, so go ahead, huh?", he suggested.  
Before Bill had a chance to comment, however, Mike suddenly prepared to leave.  
"Okay, that's enough now," he said. He was a bit surprised when suddenly someone pulled him around by his arm and then Bill practically jumped in his face.  
"You are by far the most frustrating person I know and that includes Richie.", hissed Bill and his forefinger stabbed Mike in the chest.  
"Hey!", Richie protested in the background, but was ignored.  
"You accept everything instead of just questioning it! Do you seriously think you can understand everything? It doesn't work that way!", scolded Bill and his eyes sparkled.   
Mike stared at him with big eyes and let his friend's finger continue to stab him.

"I hardly understand what is happening here myself! You can't just say such ... such things and assume that it won't do anything to me!", Bill continued to lament. Now that the cork was pulled, the words gushed out of him.  
"When you talk about love it may only be of a friendly nature for you, but for heaven's sake, I'm only human! You appear after all these years with what feels like seven feet height and I don't even like men, absolutely not! And then you don't move away from me anymore and annoy me with questions about my separation, then we lie in the same bed and you hug me like it's nothing, tell me that you love me, and you know what's the worst? Me, idiot that I am, jump over my shadow because, yes, maybe I'm a little confused by it all and yes, maybe I want more than just friendship and you? You don't react at all! As if the kiss was nothing! "  
Bill blushed and was sucking in a breath.  
"Is this all just a joke for you?", he added, his voice sounding more hurt than angry. "Is that what you do with everyone?"  
The stabbing index finger sank down as if Bill was suddenly very tired.

The puzzle slowly came together in Richie's mind. Maybe putting Bill and Mike in the spare room with the single bed hadn't been a good idea after all.

Mike slowly shook his head. "No ... no, of course not. Bill ..." He took a cautious step towards his counterpart, apparently trying to keep calm. Now it dawned on him. That he had misinterpreted the situation completely. That it hurt Bill.  
His friend looked at him with impossibly blue eyes, still agitated and he wanted to reassure him, to apologize.  
At first, Bill tried instinctively to evade the implied hug, as if he wanted to protect himself after he had shown himself so vulnerable.   
Mike didn't let that put him off, however. He hugged him gently but firmly, muttering excuses over and over again.

Eddie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gave Richie a relieved look and was about to say something when someone came before him.

"What happened?", Beverly asked alarmed from the patio door, still in her pajamas and with uncombed hair. Ben stood close behind her, with the same worried expression.  
Eddie felt it was time to give Bill and Mike some privacy.  
"Everything's alright. Let's go inside, the two of them need a moment.", he said firmly and shooed Beverly and Ben back into the house, Richie in tow.  
When he glanced back, he saw Mike talking quietly to Bill, a protective hand on the shorter man's back of his neck. Apparently they could manage on their own now.  
Eddie left the patio door ajar and withdrew discreetly.

Richie made big cheeks when they had gathered a little perplexed in the kitchen.   
"I think I haven't seen such an outbreak with our Bill since we had the argument in front of the Neibolt house as children.  
"Can someone explain what just happened?", asked Beverly. She still looked worried.  
Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "I think Bill will agree if I let you know."  
The others listened attentively.  
"Bill is still a little unsure of himself, but I guess he has a little crush on Mike. We all know Bill ... a master of the written word, but not that good at saying what's going on inside him. And Mike? Well ... "He gave a short laugh. "Mike urgently needs to understand that communication is important, no matter how well he thinks he knows others. But it's okay now. The two of them will figure it out."

Ben made an astonished noise. "They both have communication problems, huh?"  
Eddie nodded. "I guess so. Let's see how it willl work out."  
Beverly grinned thoughtfully. "Big Bill was pretty surprised at how big Mike got," she said in a teasing tone.  
"Aren't you worried?", Ben asked, frowning.  
Beverly shook her head. "No. The two may be a bit clumsy in their own way, but let's be honest ... they always got along very well. Even at the beginning, when we knew next to nothing about each other, the two were immediately a unit. Maybe it was inevitable that they would find their way back to each other. Like two magnets. " She smiled at Richie and Eddie. "A little like you two, just ... quieter. Less obvious."  
Richie thought about it. "Huh. Sounds about right." Then he made a delighted sound. "Imagine how cute their babies would be!"  
Eddie poked him in the ribs. "Men can't get pregnant, you fool."  
Richie laughed and rubbed the stinging spot. "They'd be damn cute babies anyway," he insisted.

They finished setting the breakfast table and sat down, but didn't start eating yet. Richie looked out onto the terrace and then grinned widely.  
"Okay, let's give them two more minutes."  
Beverly smiled meaningfully into her teacup.  
It wasn't long before the patio door swung open and Mike and Bill came back. Both looked satisfied, if a little embarrassed. Bill especially seemed embarrassed, maybe because of his outburst, maybe because he suspected that Eddie had already informed the rest of the group.  
Eddie was immediately with him, exchanged a few short words with him, whereupon Bill nodded and sternly wiped the corner of his eye.  
"Okay ... is anyone hungry?" Richie tossed a bun at them.  
Mike caught it and laughed. "Absolutely."  
They sat down with them and they finally began to have breakfast.

When the mood had relaxed noticeably, Beverly casually picked up the subject.  
"So ... could you discuss everything, you and Mike?", she asked Bill with a friendly smile.  
Bill blushed and looked down at his plate. "It was a start, I think," he said.  
Mike smiled at his side. "We'll do better from now on, we promise."  
"The beginning is the hardest.", Richie agreed. "Look, it only cost me twenty-seven years."  
Bill laughed despite his embarrassment. "I guess I should speak my mind more often."  
Beverly patted his hand. "You should, honey. What you want is important to all of us here. So take it seriously too."  
Mike smiled at Bill. "I will endeavor not only to accept but also to ask."  
Richie looked from one to the other. "Soooo ... it´s too early, isn't it ...?" He eyed them curiously.

"Too early for what?", asked Bill.  
"Communication, Rich. We just talked about it. Make a whole sentence.", Eddie ordered.  
"Yes. So. Will Bill get Mike's chocolate milk from now on or not?", Richie asked interested. "Besides that, your babies would be really cute."  
Bill covered his face with both hands and groaned in embarrassment while Eddie hit Richie gently on the back of the head.  
"Richard Tozier!", he scolded.  
The others suppressed laughter more or less successfully. Mike remained noticeably calm.  
"Well ... it all depends on whether Bill is in the mood for chocolate milk," he replied nonchallantly. "He will let me know when the time comes." He glanced at the other. "And yes, our babies would be cute."  
Bill whimpered under his hands and stamped his feet helplessly until Eddie took pity on him.  
"Quiet now, everyone. No more talk of any milk.", he said sternly and patted Bill's arm across the table.  
Richie loved him a little more for how hard he tried to make the situation more comfortable for Bill. He grinned at the smaller one and kissed his boyfriend´s hair.


	16. barbecue

The breakfast was amusing as usual. Bill was grateful that his friends stopped making him and Mike an issue, but instead discussed what things to get for Stanley's offspring.  
A heated discussion broke out immediately about whether the unborn girl should be presented with pink or gender-neutral colors. Richie was for pink and yellow and immediately got Eddie's and Beverly's encouragement. Mike said something about checkered and got a wave of protests. In the end, they agreed on pink, yellow, purple and mint. Eddie smiled at Richie's enthusiasm for the little one. He didn't doubt for a second that the bespectacled man would be an incredibly good godfather for the girl.  
They were about to put the rest of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher when Stanley and Patty arrived. Both were warmly welcomed and then they planned the day together. Stanley and Patty really wanted to visit some of the incredibly well-stocked baby stores in town and Richie was an enthusiastic guide.

It was a sunny day and they were walking the streets in a good mood. Richie enjoyed being in the company of his friends and held Eddie by the hand loosely, simply because he could.  
The first baby shop had incredibly lovingly crafted furniture and all kinds of clothes. Patty fell head over heels in love with a delicate yellow baby bed with carved floral patterns. Stanley convinced her to check out several stores before taking anything away.  
Eddie had to pull himself together to avoid packing up every cute stuffed animal and toy. Even Richie seemed blown away and when he gently nudged a mobile, smilingly looked at the rotating figures, Eddie's heart suddenly became very warm. He thought back to their brief conversation about children and now he could well imagine Richie holding a tiny baby in his arms. The thought makes him a little emotional and he had to take Richie's hand in his.  
The bespectled man smiled at him. "Are you okay, spaghetti?"  
"Everything is fine.", Eddie replied and went on tiptoe to press a gentle kiss on Richie's lips, much to his delight.

Patty nudged her husband with a grin and pointed at the two men. Shortly before they left the shop, Richie abseiled inconspicuously and spoke to the shopkeeper. Eddie did not ask for the moment, but joined the others. In the next store, the comedian appeared behind him as if nothing had happened.  
They worked their way through the various stores and at the second one Stanley broke down and helped his wife to choose the first baby items. A few doilies, cuddly toys and the first socks found their way into the bag and you could see how much they were looking forward to the offspring. A few shops later, they were a few paper bags richer and decided to take a break in the café.  
They pushed two tables together and sat down.  
Stan noticed that Bill and Mike were crouching closer than usual and exchanging shy looks. At the latest when he noticed that Mike gently put a hand on Bill's knee under the table, the penny dropped for him. He smiled mischievously to himself.  
They ordered drinks and cakes and joked, imagined who the unborn child would come after.

"Do you already have a name?", asked Beverly.  
Stanley smiled at Patty. "We're still collecting ideas," he said.  
"I'm still for Edelgund.", Richie announced.  
Stanley pointed a finger at him. "No.", he said simply.  
"Oh man ...", Richie wailed.  
"The poor kid has to live with it, Richie, come on.", Eddie pointed out.  
"Edelgard is a wonderful name," protested his boyfriend. "You can make so many great nicknames out of that. Gundi or something."  
Stanley clasped his temple impatiently, fingers splayed.  
"Eddie, do you want to be my daughter's godfather?", he asked calmly.  
"Hey!", Richie was indignant.

General laughter broke out. Then their order came and for a few minutes they were busy with their drinks. Eddie watched Stanley casually caress Patty's invisible baby bump and smiled. He had no doubt that the two would become wonderful parents. When he looked to the side, he saw that Richie was also looking at them and grinning. Harmony had always been particularly important to Richie. He had never been good at dealing with arguments or bad moods. Even if he had mostly stood by wringing his hands and trying to save the situation with more or less questionable humor, he had always suffered most from it. Eddie had learned quickly as a child to see through the facade of the restless boy with the oversized glasses. He had never missed how nervous the curly haired boy became when there was tension in the group. To have all his friends gathered around him now certainly made him happy.  
Eddie grabbed Richie's hand and squeezed it gently. They smiled at each other.

"A little bird tweeted to me that Richie is going to be a godfather?", Beverly then said.  
Richie grew a few inches with pride. "Yes," he confirmed.  
Beverly grinned. "You seem like you're really looking forward to it now."  
"Are you kidding? Right after Eddie and all of you, this is pretty much the best thing that has ever happened to me.", Richie said honestly.  
Eddie noticed Stanley fighting back a big smile. Patty, however, beamed openly at Richie.  
"And you will surely master it perfectly.", Beverly assured and patted Richie proudly on the arm over the table. The others agreed.  
Richie, grinning, looked down at his piece of cake to hide his emotion. It was still an open book to his friends.  
Eddie loved him for it.  
"What will you do now?", Bill asked the parents-to-be.  
"Well, first of all we plan the children's room and arrange everything.", Patty said. "I'll work for as long as I can, even though Stan would probably prefer to see me quit right away." She smiled at her husband.  
Stanley nodded. "Of course. But I don't want to restrict you either. You know best what is good for you," he said. "I guess a few preparatory courses would be appropriate. And well, we'll see everything else then."

"Do you keep us up to date?", asked Richie.  
"Absolutely. I suggest we all keep each other up to date," Stanley replied and everyone agreed.  
"Speaking of keeping up to date ..." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Bill and Mike invitingly.  
Bill immediately blushed again. "Uhm ...", he made helplessly.  
Mike came to his aid. He tousled Bill's hair gently. "We cleared a few things," he explained.  
"So?" Asked Stanley.  
"And now we'll see where it's going.", Mike replied and smiled at Bill, arranging his hairstyle with nimble fingers.  
Bill returned his gaze and smiled shyly. "I guess," he muttered.  
Stanley saw his assumption confirmed and was satisfied with it. "If someone had said twenty years ago that our entire circle of friends would come together in couples, I would have laughed at that person," he said.  
"Actually, nothing better could have happened to us," said Ben. "We couldn't get any closer. We have made our friends into partners."  
"And the next generation is already emerging," added Mike.

They looked at each other for a moment and felt the same gratitude.  
"We should drink to that.", said Richie and lifted his coffee cup.  
"Rich, you should only drink alcohol ...", Eddie pointed out, but then interrupted himself. "Oh what the heck ... for us." He raised his own mug and they all toasted each other.

Then they went back to the house together. They were planning an early dinner barbecue, and Eddie took delight in organizing and making a list. While Beverly and Ben offered to get all the groceries they needed, the others got the grill ready and set up garden furniture.  
Because Eddie felt particularly exuberant, he hit Richie on the buttocks when he carried three stacked chairs out at once.  
Patty clapped her hands enthusiastically and Mike whistled on his fingers. Bill still seemed a little tense, but laughed. In fact, seeing Eddie and Richie that way helped him. Especially Eddie, who, like himself, found it difficult to deal with interpersonal relationships and who had visibly blossomed over the past few months. Richie seemed incredibly good for him. The two men were so playful with each other and Bill found that he wanted that too. To not worry about what others thought of him anymore. He shot a long look at Mike, who placed the chairs. Maybe he should have done something when the older man put a hand on his knee in the cafe. Had he been a little braver, he could have explained instead of him what their relationship status was. He felt a little anger rise within himself. Why was he so damn incompetent?

As if Eddie had smelled the suddenly rising uncertainty, he appeared next to Bill.  
"Well?" He smiled.  
Bill replied. "Well yourself. Will the grill work?"  
"Richie thinks he'll manage it. Fortunately, Ben will be back soon, he understands more about it than all of us together.", Eddie replied and sat down next to him.  
Bill gave him a sideways glance. "You look good together. Richie and you," he said then.  
Eddie laughed sheepishly, but accepted the compliment. "Thanks. He´s good for me."  
"You can see that. You are good for each other," said Bill and relaxed a little. It helped to talk about it. "I envy you a little," he confessed.  
Eddie eyed him. "I guess I can understand that. But hey, I think you are on the right track.", he said and nodded in the direction of Mike, who set up the grill together with Richie.  
Bill followed his gaze and bit his lip. "I don't know ... I feel so incapable. Like I'm all over the place."  
Eddie nodded understandingly. "I felt the same way. As if I had forgotten everything. May I ask you something?"  
Bill nodded in agreement.

"Aside from Audra, who else was there?", Eddie asked carefully.  
Bill frowned. "Nobody I appreciate ... I don't know, I never thought about it too much. It was okay that way. Now I feel like I've missed something."  
Eddie shook his head. "You didn't. You know, I talked to Richie about it. I can't tell you all the terms that exist, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you. You just have other things more important than lists with partners. That's not bad. "  
Bill looked at his hands. "It's not that I don't like sex, but ... it's not a top priority in my life," he explained.  
"Completely understandable.", Eddie said. "It's the same for me. Even with Richie, other things were more important to me first. The physical thing came after I was sure that everything was right between us." He nudged Bill with his shoulder. "You're not alone with this, Big Bill."  
Bill smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Eddie." He looked up. "Really, thanks."  
Eddie grinned at him. "Anytime. And if you need tips ... you have my number. No matter what it´s about. You don't have to be shy."  
Bill got pink ears but nodded. Even if the subject was a little uncomfortable for him, it was good to know that someone was willing to listen to him.

"Do you still take part in the construction today, or do you want to keep having coffee parties?", Richie called over to them.  
Eddie grinned broadly and showed him both middle fingers.  
Richie laughed. "I love you too!"  
Bill smiled. "Okay, let's not keep them waiting. At least I want to try to get Mike out of the reserve.", he said and stood up, pushing his shirt sleeves back over his elbows.  
Eddie bit back a laugh, especially when he saw Mike look over at Bill.  
"I think the same thing is going through his head right now," he muttered to Bill and grinned, patting him on the back invitingly. "Get it, Tiger."  
Bill shoved him half-heartedly, but laughed sheepishly.

"They're having fun, aren't they?" Mike muttered.  
Richie threw a look in the direction of the two. Eddie was trying to put Bill in a headlock.  
"Absolutely. I think Eddie is good at talking to Bill," he said. "Our Bill is more ... secretive. I think that comes from his work. The reputation of the mysterious author must be preserved."  
Mike laughed but agreed. "Yeah, probably ... do you think he'll be ... less nervous about me at some point?"  
Richie put the grid on the grill. "Definitely. I mean, he's only so nervous right now because you got him into emotional chaos. That'll go away." He made a sweeping hand gesture once along Mike's height. "Let your charms play. And don't keep hiding under those wide sweaters. We all know you have a six-pack, my friend. Give Bill a lap dance or something."  
For once it was Mike's turn to blush. "A ... what? Richie, I'm really not the type for that ..." he protested.

Richie eyed him seriously. "Mikey ... come on. You may not be aware of this because you haven't done anything but sniffing old books for the past twenty-seven years, but between us ... you look hot. Okay? Not that hot like Eddie, I'm sorry, but no one can deny that you're hot. And I'm sure Bill sees it too. He's just shy. He needs a little time and patience. And if anyone has patience, it's you . " He smiled and patted Mike on the upper arm. "It'll be fine, don't worry. Just stay open with each other. Oh, and ... if you need tips ... I'll always have an open ear." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Mike groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.


	17. Chapter 17

The barbecue was as fun as expected. With Ben's help they got the grill in top shape and it wasn't long before the first sausages, steaks and vegetable strips found their way onto the plates. Even Richie took vegetables and Eddie grinned proudly at him. The taller man did his best to live healthier and Eddie appreciated that.  
Richie, in turn, was amazed to see that he liked grilled cauliflower and stole a piece of Eddie's plate, who looked magnanimously over it.  
Bill watched the two of them every now and then, drawn by how playful they were with each other. He threw a look at Mike, who was sitting next to Richie and smirking at the couple in amusement. Then he looked over at Bill and smiled, raised his eyebrows.  
Bill tried hard not to get suddenly nervous and smiled back.   
Mike grinned and tapped the empty space next to him.   
Bill urged himself to calm down and got up awkwardly, took the few steps until he sat down next to Mike in one of the wicker chairs.

"Well?", Mike made in a good mood and nudged him gently with his elbow.  
"Well?", replied Bill and relaxed a little.   
Next to Mike, Richie giggled exuberantly at something Eddie had whispered to him. Bill licked his dry lips and was aware of Beverly's gaze sitting across from Ben. Or rather, in his lap. Why were his friends all so intolerably cute today?  
Mike seemed to have similar thoughts.  
"Am I wrong, or is everyone particularly cuddly today?", he said and although his voice sounded lighthearted, there was a little nervousness.  
That calmed Bill down.  
"I have that impression too. Must be the weather," he replied.  
Mike laughed and Bill felt himself smile involuntarily. Mike's laughter had always had that effect on him.

"Speaking of the weather ... it should get even hotter today. What do you think of getting into the pool later?", offered Richie.  
"Pool? You didn't say you have a pool!", Beverly exclaimed in mild indignation.  
Richie pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "Behind the house. Not big, but absolutely necessary. It gets incredibly hot here in summer."  
Bill bit his lip. Two thoughts shot through his head. Mike in his swimming trunks and the fact that he didn't have one here.  
"No complaints! As far as I know you, you've packed a bikini anyway!", Richie scolded good-naturedly back.  
Beverly nodded with a laugh. "Of course."  
"Traitor!", said Mike, pointing accusingly with an outstretched forefinger.  
Bill gnawed his lip.  
Eddie, sensitive as always when it came to his friends, leaned back so that he could look around Richie and Mike at Bill.  
"I can lend you one of my swimming trunks," he offered.  
Bill nodded hesitantly.  
Eddie smiled encouragingly at him.

They continued to eat and Bill couldn't help but notice how proud Eddie was that Richie devoured more vegetables than meat. It was obvious how good Eddie was for Richie. Bill eyed the others and felt a warm wave of satisfaction to see the couples that had formed. He had always appreciated seeing his friends happy. When he looked up at Mike snorting into his glass next to him, he felt the same warm affection inside him. Maybe now he could look after his own happiness a little. He finished his glass of juice and then got up.  
"Eddie? Show me your swimming trunks," he asked.   
Eddie smiled and nodded, planted a little kiss on Richie's cheek and then took Bill into the house.   
Bill eyed his friends' bedroom with interest. The closet was large and divided in half. Richie's side looked a lot more disorganized, as Bill noted with amusement.  
Eddie rolled his eyes. "He'll always be a little slob," he said, not without affection. He rummaged around a little before he found the drawer with the swimming trunks, Richie's loud and with bright patterns, his own plain colors.  
"Alright, pick one."

Bill quickly decided on a dark blue variant, then eyed Richie's stack.  
"Is it intrusive if I choose one for Mike? He won't have packed any." He then asked.  
Eddie smiled. "Good idea. Find one that will cause us as little eye cancer as possible."  
Bill laughed nervously and considered his options. Most of Richie's swimming trunks were cut loose and baggy, but in between he found a slightly closer fitting in a dark red. Bill raised his eyebrows in consideration.  
"Oh, those ..." Eddie said at his side with a cough. "That was revenge for my running shorts," he confessed.  
Bill laughed. "Did it have the effect you had hoped for?", he asked teasingly. He could imagine how Richie was lolling around the pool in his bathing trunks to annoy Eddie.  
Eddie snorted and nudged Bill with his shoulder. "Yes," he growled, a little embarrassed.  
Bill grinned. "Then I'll try my luck.", he decided and took the red swimming trunks. "Maybe I'll be a little braver then," he mumbled.  
Eddie patted his arm. "Hey ... you already are. Don't worry. You're doing a good job," he assured.  
Bill nodded and bit his lip again, looking at the red swimming trunks in his hand. "I will probably just have a heart attack when I see him in it," he muttered.  
"No, you won't.", Eddie ordered sternly. He took his friend by the shoulders and looked at him intently. "You'll give him that thing and just enjoy the sight. If Mike is clever, he'll take the hint anyway. And if you're both smart, you'll make use of the large double bed."

Bill opened his mouth to argue, but Eddie got ahead of him.  
"I didn't mean it that way, stupid. But it doesn't have to go straight to the end, does it? Just get to know each other a little. Take your time. This is basically a little vacation."  
Bill closed his mouth again and nodded resignedly.  
Eddie smiled. "Come on. The others are surely waiting."

Bill felt tingly and numb at the same time as they walked back to their friends. He headed for Mike, who looked up at him carefully.  
"I guessed you weren't prepared either," Bill said a little breathlessly and handed Mike the swimming trunks. "I picked one."  
His friend took the garment and inspected it briefly. "Oh." He looked up. "Thank you. I actually didn't pack anything for a pool party."  
That closed the subject. No questions, no irritated comments. A little dizzy from this success, Bill plopped back in his chair, his own swimming trunks still in hand.  
Richie thrust his curious head forward.  
"Oh, best choice, Big Bill." He grinned broadly at him and plucked the pants from Mike's hand, only to hold them against his face. "The color will look great on you, Mikey!", he said.  
Bill wanted to strangle him.  
Mike seemed to take it easy. "Thanks for the compliment, Rich," he said, his voice muffled by the fabric.  
Richie patted him on the shoulder. "Sure, Mikey," he replied generously.

Eddie made all of them not jump into the pool immediately because they had just eaten. So they talked a little more, put away the used dishes together and prepared the pool. Beverly grabbed Patty so she could choose one of her bikinis. Stan also had to borrow swimming trunks from Richie and he wasn't particularly happy about the choices. At least he found one with little ducks on it, which made him forgiving. The sight of his wife when she and Beverly returned to the pool made him even more forgiving. She had chosen the pale blue bikini, which looked really good on her. Beverly insisted that she kept it. Everyone found the baby bump incredibly beautiful, even if Patty confessed to feeling a little uncomfortable in a bikini.  
Little by little everyone got ready for the pool and when Mike appeared, Bill swallowed. The red actually looked shockingly good on Mike and made his dark skin glow. It was hard to look away from him, and it didn't get any better when Mike turned his back on him. Bill knew Mike was taking care of himself, but seeing him like this he couldn't help but feel that the man was secretly exercising. There was no other explanation for the apparent muscles and straight posture.  
Bill gave up and put his hands over his face.

"Are you alright?", someone asked amused and when he blinked between his fingers, he recognized Ben standing in front of him.  
"Everything's fine. Just let me lay here.", Bill mumbled and sank deeper into his chair.  
Ben laughed kindly. "Are you overwhelmed by your own choice?", he speculated.  
Bill nodded. "I had to take the opportunity but now ...", he confessed.  
"Now you would like to hide?", estimated Ben and sat down next to him.  
Bill nodded again and dropped his hands in resignation.  
Both were silent for a moment.   
"I mean ... look at him. It's not fair.", Bill then scolded.  
Ben smiled. "Who would have thought that he would one day be the tallest of the group," he agreed.  
"He still says Big Bill to me anyway.", Bill grumbled as if that were an insult.  
Ben laughed. "You will always be to him, I guess. He still looks up at you."  
Bill felt his ears warm up. "What an idiot," he scolded, but his voice was dripping with affection.  
Mike laughed at something Richie had said and then looked back over his shoulder, grinning as he glanced at Bill. Now he had the nerve to wink at him and something about his gaze was more challenging than usual.

Bill started moving before his mind could stop him. A few hasty steps later he gave Mike a push which sent the taller man straight into the pool with a huge splash.  
Eddie immediately complained about the danger of jumping into the pool, but Bill ignored him and jumped after him. When he came up, snorting, Mike was instantly on top of him, his laugh wide and engaging, and then he was submerged. He fought half-heartedly, knowing that he had no chance against Mike, but it was still liberating to fight in the water. They fought until they ran out of strength and then they swam panting on the spot, dripping wet and with red faces.  
Mike beamed at him, his skin even darker than usual from the water, his teeth pearly white.  
Bill stared at him, breathless, and the next moment he closed the distance between them and kissed him on the mouth.  
He was only vaguely aware of Beverly's enthusiastic squeak. Maybe it was Richie's squeaking too, he couldn't quite say. What he was very aware of, however, was Mike's hand, which slipped to the back of his neck and the pressure of warm lips against his. This was so much better than their first kiss in the bedroom. This time Mike wanted this too. Even more so, considering that the taller one now embraced him with one arm and deepened the kiss.

Only when Richie whistled on his fingers in childish enthusiasm did they part. Bill gasped and blushed, a little ashamed of his daring manners. Mike laughed and hugged him protectively. Bill buried himself in his broad chest and felt how happiness spread inside him and drove away the sadness of the past few days. There was a splash next to him and then they were splashed with water. Bill recognized Beverly's red hair and laughed, trying his best to splash back. Soon they were all in the pool with the exception of Patty and Stan, who were watching and cheering from the edge.  
Bill felt very well taken care of from his friends, and for the first time in a long time he was completely carefree. He dived Richie and then laughingly fended off Eddie, who immediately hurried to his lover's side.  
When they got rid of their energy, they took turns floating in the warm water or sitting at the edge of the pool and talking.

Richie eyed the scenery happily. He leaned on his elbows in the pool and paddled lazily with his legs in the water.  
Eddie appeared next to him and handed him a glass of ice tea, which Richie accepted with thanks. The smaller one looked at his boyfriend and smiled at the satisfied expression.  
"Something tells me that you are perfectly happy right now," he said.   
Richie beamed at him. "It's almost perfect."  
Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Nearly?"  
Richie leaned towards him and caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Now it's perfect," he said.

Eddie turned pink, but grinned and pulled Richie back to him with one hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.  
Stanley rolled his eyes good-naturedly, at least until Patty pulled her husband into a loving kiss in turn.  
Bill looked at the two couples alternately and gnawed his lower lip, happy for his friends and excited that he might be able to have this himself in the future. He turned his head and met Mike's gaze, who nodded invitingly.  
He hesitated, felt the heat rise in his ears and then there was Beverly, nudging him gently but firmly into Mike's direction. So he stumbled to his feet and took the few steps to his friend, praying fervently that he didn't look like a complete idiot doing it. Mike didn't seem to think of anything like that. He studied him with a wry smile, somewhere between amused and affectionate.

When Bill was within reach, Mike grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the lounge chair. The smaller one had no choice but to sit in Mike's lap and then warm arms embraced him. If he had been told a few months ago that he would be sitting by the pool with his friends at this time, perfectly happy and with the prospect of a relationship that he had secretly hoped for for ages, he would have shown the person the bird.  
Since he had never sat in anyone's lap since his childhood, he wasn't quite sure how to sit.

Mike laughed at the tentative slide and directed Bill to lean against his front. “All good, Big Bill. You're not heavy at all, I can take it. ", he encouraged him.  
Bill took it and allowed his full weight to lean against the taller one, noting that it didn't seem to cause any problems. This fact made his skin tingle. He understood now what Eddie had meant when he raved about Richie's physical superiority. It was true, there was something to it, as a man not to be the one who was used to being the driving physical force. He remembered how much Audrey had always enjoyed it when he had touched her a little more briskly, grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter in the kitchen. Maybe now it was his turn. He bit his lip and peered back over his shoulder.

Mike smiled at him, his dark eyes warm and welcoming. The sight made his stomach flutter and his thoughts calm.  
"Comfortable?", Mike asked unnecessarily.  
"Comfortable.", Bill confirmed quietly.  
Mike gave him a gentle squeeze. "Very good," he said.

They sat there and enjoyed the sun. Beverly grinned up at Ben in satisfaction. "Now every pot has found its lid," she stated. Ben smiled and nodded in agreement. He, too, was happy with how things had turned out in the group. It felt complete now. He looked at Bill and Mike, thinking about how they had always have had that special bond as children. Without many words, they'd known whenever the other had a bad day or needed help. Mike had been Bill's shadow, always ready to give him advice and assistance. He remembered how naturally he had sat Eddie into the bike basket after he had broken his arm and how he had driven him all the way back to town. It was Mike too who had held Richie back weeks later when they ran into a few rowdies in town who tried to take his glasses off. Even if Big Bill was their undisputed leader, Mike was the silent protector in the background. That's probably why they worked so well together.

Ben smiled as the taller man leaned forward a little and said something quietly to Bill that made Bill laugh. He looked down at Beverly, who rested her head on his thigh, dozing contentedly, and his heart swelled with love.


End file.
